Batika
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Seguramente en algún lado estará registrada la historia de Rachel Berry. Un nombre olvidado por muchos. Una persona encerrada durante siglos en las mazmorras malditas mientas la revolución ganaba y perdía. Rating M por las dudas. Créditos imagen de portada: VickyAgron
1. Chapter 1

******Título: ****Batika**

******Capítulo:****1 – Las Mazmorras Malditas**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ****1/**

******Palabras: ****4,942**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:**** Seguramente en algún lado estará registrada la historia de Rachel Berry. Un nombre olvidado por muchos. Una persona encerrada durante siglos en las mazmorras malditas mientas la revolución ganaba y perdía. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Es pura ciencia ficción. Es extraño, tan extraño como esos extraños recodos en la mente que una encuentra de casualidad. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ****17/08/2013**

* * *

**Batika**

**Capítulo 1: Las Mazmorras Malditas**

Rachel Berry.

Un nombre que muchos habían olvidado o sentían lástima al recordarlo, simplemente porque todos sabían que estaba en lo más fondo del castillo real, en las mazmorras más alejadas, siendo alimentada una vez por semana, como mucho.

Rachel Berry, la parte neutral en la gran revolución Incluso había sido llevada a juicio, después de que la revolución hubiera ganado. Le exigieron que explicara sus razones. Y lo hizo. Siendo ella parte del partido que había comenzado la gran revolución no estaba de acuerdo. Había perdido demasiado mientras se peleaba. Y Rachel solo dijo unas cuantas palabras que conmocionaron a los antirevolucionarios y a los mismo revolucionarios que no estaban en el nuevo gobierno. Sus palabras habían sido: "Va a suceder lo mismo"

Y sabía que probablemente ya habían pasado siglos en la superficie y todos habían cambiado. Incluso muchos de ellos hoy por hoy ya no existían. Incluso ella. ¿Cómo seguiría ella?

Era la maldición de esas mazmorras.

Ella solo quedaba en los libros de historia.

Y era historia.

Había dejado de contar los días cuando llegó a los 3 siglos ahí adentro y ya no quería saber nada más.

Sabía que había envejecido lentamente, quizás algún día se acuerden de ella además de dejarle comida.

Se dejó caer sobre el catre desvencijado, quizás tendría que decirle al guardia que le traía la comida que ya necesitaba un poco más de paja. Se durmió pensando en que quizás, en el siglo siguiente, las cosas fueran diferentes.

* * *

"Ese triunvirato no servía para nada" dijo una mujer rubia caminando por los pasillos del castillo. "¿A quién se le ocurrió poner a un montón de pueblerinos a gobernar?¿Has visto lo que han hecho con las arcas del reino? Están completamente vacías. ¡Vacías!"

"Una vez alguien lo había previsto" dijo su acompañante.

"Si no leyeras tantos libros no te tendría a mi lado. Cuéntame la historia. Necesitamos acomodar el escándalo de la gran revolución. ¿A quién se le ocurre llamar gran revolución a algo que nos llevó a la ruina más rápido que la monarquía que teníamos antes?"

"Cassandra...no creo que este lugar sea el mejor para contar esa historia." dijo Santana, su acompañante desde hacía más de un siglo. Su ayudante y administradora, su lectora de libros. Cassandra la había encontrado en la calle, casi a punto de vender sus poderes para poder alimentarse.

"¿Qué estás sintiendo?" preguntó Cassandra

"Estoy sintiendo oídos en nuestra dirección." dijo Santana y la rubia la miró, para notar sus ojos completamente negros. "Y personas caminando hacia aquí con la intención de hablar con nosotras. Ya llamé a los guardias"

"Entonces nos metamos en alguna de estas habitaciones hasta que ellos lleguen." dijo Cassandra.

"Son trasladores" dijo Santana cuando cinco hombres se materializaban adelante de ellas y se acomodaban, dos adelante, dos detrás y uno en la punta más adelante de ellas.

"Necesitamos hablar de eso" dijo Cassandra entre sus dientes cuando veía a los familiares del triunvirato que acababa de destituir caminar hacia ellas. Cuando vieron los guardias, se detuvieron de pronto y se arrodillaron para saludar a Cassandra.

"Su alteza" dijo un hombre de rulos.

"Lo siento. No lo soy todavía. Pero no voy a restituir el triunvirato. Ni mientras se espera la votación en la Cámara, ni después" dijo Cassandra siguiendo su camino.

"Pero el pueblo..." dijo el hombre

"El pueblo va a estar mejor. Porque no me interesa su dinero" dijo Cassandra caminando. "Solo quiero que florezcan como pueblo. Y uds. solo quieren llenar sus arcas personales."

* * *

Nunca supo si había alguien más en las mazmorras más profundas del castillo. Se preguntaba, muchas veces, si sería posible que una mujer tuviera barba, sabía que su cabello ya estaba arrastrándose en el piso.

Sus poderes la hacían poder ver mundos, pero los de las mazmorras le prohibían ver el reino. Por lo menos mantenía su cordura, o eso creía.

Pero estaba muy segura de que si, tenía su cordura todavía.

También tenía sus recuerdos pero los mismos comenzaron a desvanecerse.

Porque ella ya no la recordaba tampoco y si volvía a verla, sabía que debía olvidar lo que habían sentido.

Se quedó mirando los reinos que podía observar en las mazmorras, mientras sentía que el dolor desaparecía a través de los siglos.

* * *

"Estamos en lugar seguro" dijo Cassandra esa noche. Era el sexto ciclo del sol revolucionario y la tierra estaba completamente dormida.

"¿Mis sueños, en serio?" preguntó Santana

"Cuéntame la historia así puedes volver a soñar" dijo Cassandra cruzando sus brazos.

"Intenta no volver a meterte en mis sueños." dijo Santana buscando un lugar donde acomodarse, mientras un nuevo objeto se materializaba en sus manos. "Antes del sol revolucionario, estaba el sol rojo. El reino era distinto, se suponía que los poderes podían ser libres, había tolerancia y se los respetaba. Dentro de la monarquía había un hada. Un hada poderosa con la capacidad de ver más allá. El partido de los poderes tomó el lugar de la revolución, pero ella no. No luchó ni con armas ni con palabras, pero cuando la monarquía o la revolución se le acercaban, ella negaba cualquier vínculo con cualquiera de los bandos. Pero mientras la sangre corría con mucha más fuerza y más fluida sobre el reino, el hada comenzó a inmiscuirse. Dicen algunos que intentó convencer al rey de que dejara la monarquía, pero sabían que eso era imposible, ya que el rey era inmune a sus poderes. Otros dijeron que intentó convencer al presidente de la revolución a que atacara con mucha más fuerza a la monarquía, hasta que llegara al castillo."

"¿Qué tipo de hada?" preguntó Cassandra.

" Una Batika" dijo Santana.

"Están extintas" dijo Cassandra

"No, solo queda ella. Algunos recuerdan donde está, otros solo su nombre. Muchos recuerdan que advirtió que con la gran revolución todo iba a ser igual que antes, algunos dicen que dijo que iba a ser quizás peor"

"Sigue con la historia mejor" dijo Cassandra

"Hay muchas versiones sobre lo que realmente hizo la Batika. Pero la verdadera, nadie la supo, hasta mucho tiempo después en que algunos de los soldados comenzaron a morir de viejos."

"¿Cuál era?"

"¿La verdadera versión?"

"Si"

"Es una historia en realidad"

"¿Es una historia verdadera?"

"Es una historia verdadera."

"Dímela"

"Dicen que se metía en el sueño de las personas, que intentaba frenar la lucha armada y sangrienta. Los llevaba a un lugar de paz y los convencía de que la batalla venía por el lado de las palabras y no de las armas."

"¿Eso tuvo el efecto esperado?"

"Mientras la gran revolución se acercaba más y más al castillo, pequeños escuadrones tantos monárquicos como de la revolución abandonaron sus puestos. Cruzaron las fronteras. Corriendo detrás de los poderes que pudieron entender el verdadero significado de la gran revolución"

"Huyendo"

"No, huyendo no. Sobreviviendo.

"Huyendo"

"Cuando dijiste que las Batikas están extintas, no puedo decirte si es cierto o no. Ya que en el reino queda solamente ella, pero no se sabe si alguna más pudo escaparse."

"¿Qué tipo de hada eres tú?"

"¿Otra vez con la misma pregunta?"

"Por supuesto, necesito saberlo, necesito..."

"Saber que es lo que tienes a tu lado. Más ahora que el poder del reino está en juego. Que si ganas en la votación de la Cámara puedes restituir los poderes."

"Solo quiero que vuelvan"

"Sabes muy bien que no hay forma alguna de que los poderes quieran volver."

"Si tenemos una Batika en nuestras filas podrían hacerlo"

"Ni siquiera sé si sigue viva. Su condición de Batika solo hace necesario que coma casi una vez por mes, ni siquiera sabemos si sigue presa. Quizás haya escapado hace siglos."

"¿Seis siglos y nadie se dio cuenta de que la única persona juzgada por la gran revolución escapó? No lo creo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Debe estar en los anales"

"¿No lo sabes?"

"Déjame leer un par de cosas y te aviso"

"Ahora vuelve a dormir. Mañana es la votación de la Cámara."

"Si ganas tendré la oportunidad de leer los anales."

* * *

"Disculpe ¿qué es lo que me dijo que está buscando?" preguntó la cuidadora de la Biblioteca del Reino.

"Estoy buscando la transcripción del juicio a la última Batika. Tiene que haber sido en los primeros años del gobierno de la revolución." dijo Santana mirando a la mujer. Estaba sintiendo el miedo de la cuidadora y a pesar de eso tenía que tratar de calmarla.

"Pero ¿por orden de quién?" preguntó la cuidadora.

"De la Reina" dijo Santana y sabía que la mujer estaba dudando. ¿Cómo podía ser que ya supiera los resultados de la Cámara? Santana olió a su alrededor y supo que un mensajero venía a avisar algo.

"Por Decreto de la Cámara, se anuncia que el Reino tiene un nuevo gobernante. Se ha instaurado la Monarquía que será controlada por la Cámara" dijo un mensajero apareciendo de la nada. "Alabemos todos a Cassandra July, descendiente del gran Esteban July, el creador del Reino y de sus años de prosperidad"

"Voy a necesitar un pedido por escrito, e incluso así no creo que pueda entregarlo" dijo la cuidadora cuando el mensajero desapareció.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca, y estoy hace 5 siglos trabajando aquí." dijo la cuidadora. Santana se sorprendió y la miró, ahí pudo notar sus ojos estirados, su cabello negro azulado.

"¿Eres un hada?" preguntó Santana bajando la voz

"Si, pero por favor, no lo andes repitiendo demasiado." dijo la mujer. "Puedo notar tus poderes y sé que se puede confiar en ti"

"¿Sabes quien es la Reina?" preguntó Santana

"Lo sé, pero eso no significa que todos vuelvan." dijo la cuidadora. "Mi nombre es Tina, por cierto"

"Soy Santana." dijo la morena. "¿Cómo puede ser que no lo hayas visto nunca?"

"Lo estoy buscando hace mucho tiempo. Y no lo encuentro. Estoy segura que el primer triunvirato lo destruyó, cuando el segundo estaba formándose. No creo que el segundo hubiera aceptado mantener a Rachel más tiempo presa"

"¿Rachel?"

"La Batika del juicio. Fui enviada desde el lugar a donde fueron los poderes a rescatarla. Pero sin eso ni siquiera sé en que lugar del castillo está."

"¿Eres una Batika?"

"Ojala, pero no" dijo Tina haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se haga a un costado, cuando un hombre pidió un libro extraño. Después de guiarlo, Tina observó un rato a Santana.

"¿No puedes sentirla?" le preguntó notando que había entrado en un pequeño trance.

"No ¿y tú?" preguntó Santana

"Nunca pude hacerlo." dijo Tina como decepcionada.

"Eso quiere decir..." dijo Santana pensando "¿Tienes algún libro que date de la primer construcción del Castillo?"

"Estamos hablando de la época de Esteban July, más de mil siglos atrás" dijo Tina

"¿Tienes?" preguntó Santana

"Debe existir alguno en la zona B" dijo Tina saliendo de su lugar detrás del mostrador y Santana pudo notar las alas. Ella las podía ver, pero sabía que aquellos que no tenían poderes no podían verlas.

"¿Donde estás?" preguntó Cassandra en la mente de Santana.

"En la biblioteca" respondió la asistente. "Hay una hada"

"Mantenme al tanto"

* * *

"¿Cómo que no había nada?" preguntó Cassandra interrumpiendo nuevamente los sueños de Santana.

"¿No tienes algún libro o diario de Esteban que hable sobre la construcción del Castillo?" preguntó Santana

"No, ninguno" dijo Cassandra. "¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?"

"Eso estaba tratando de averiguar mientras dormía." dijo Santana. "¿Tienes que ver mañana cuánto es el gasto mensual en sueldos del Castillo?"

"Si, tengo que ver de donde puedo acortar gastos, hasta que levante nuevamente la economía del reino" dijo Cassandra.

"Si no permites la exportación e importación, sabes que no vamos a crecer"

"Lo sé. ¿Pero por qué querías saber eso?"

"Puede ser que encontremos a alguien ahí que sepa algo"

"Igualmente los ibas a ver conmigo" dijo Cassandra y Santana asintió.

* * *

Casi un año gobernando y ninguna novedad sobre la Batika. No es que lo hubieran olvidado, simplemente parecía que todo dato que existía en el pasado sobre ella había sido borrado de cualquier anal.

Y mientras Cassandra contemplaba hacia donde iba a ir el dinero de los impuestos, cuando hacía falta en todos lados del reino, Santana entró prácticamente corriendo agitando una nota.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó Cassandra asustándose.

"Mira esto" dijo el hada dejando la nota.

"Es una nota" dijo Cassandra comenzando a leerla. "¿Qué tiene de importante? Uno de los guardias pide que se contemple la condición de su prisionera. Hemos tenido 500 de esos en el último mes. Y más de ese guardia"

"Lee el nombre de prisionera" dijo Santana. Ella se acordaba y muy bien la conversación con la cuidadora de la Biblioteca.

"Rachel" dijo Cassandra y miró a Santana.

"Es la Batika. Es el nombre que me dijo la cuidadora de la Biblioteca."

"¿Cómo puedes acordarte? Fue hace como un año"

"Si, pero todos los días reviso esa conversación pensando en que algo se me pasó por alto. Debes revisarla y debes decir que la muevan. Está en las mazmorras" dijo Santana. "No entiendo el porque ni el como. Pero su nombre..."

"Muchos están en las mazmorras" dijo Cassandra sin sorprenderse demasiado de lo demás que estaba diciendo Santana. Sabía que debería preocuparse por su amiga, pero eran temas del pasado de la misma que todavía no había aprendido a entender. Ni ella misma, ni Santana..

"No en esas mazmorras, Cassandra" dijo Santana señalando la zona del castillo marcada en la nota y la Reina asintió.

"Haz venir al guardia de inmediato" dijo Cassandra y Santana sonrió. Habían encontrado a la Batika y podía ser la clave para salvar al reino.

* * *

El guardia era un hombre joven, tímido, que jugaba con su sombrero mientras miraba a la reina. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con la luz del sol revolucionario.

"Se está convirtiendo en rojo" dijo el hombre.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Cassandra que lo había estado mirando estudiándolo.

"El sol."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Kurt. Kurt Hummel su alteza."

"¿Y está a cargo de las mazmorras?"

"No, solo de una parte de las mazmorras."

"¿Qué parte?"

"Las mazmorras malditas. Así le dicen porque el tiempo pasa muy despacio."

"¿Qué tan despacio?"

"Muy despacio. Una vez me quedé a dormir una noche y cuando volví mi pareja casi me mata porque habían pasado como tres meses." dijo Kurt. "Solo había pasado una noche, alteza"

"¿Por eso ud. también pudo pasar desapercibido y quedarse en el Reino después de la revolución?" preguntó Cassandra. Sentía el poder que emanaba del hombre.

"Si, soy un metamorfo. Puedo tomar la forma que quiera, igual mi pareja. Pero no ha hecho falta. Desde que la gran revolución ganó, cada vez que me encontré en este lugar fue con un nuevo gobernante o triunvirato."

"¿Cuántas veces pidió que se revise el caso de Rachel?"

"Casi la misma cantidad de veces que gobiernos ha habido en este periodo. Ud. es la primera en recibirme"

"¿Por qué la pide?"

"La srta. Berry ha sido condenada injustamente. Más allá de lo que se haya dicho o no que hizo en la revolución, ningún poder iba a declarar en su contra y los humanos no tenían pruebas. El problema fue que ella cerró la boca y se mantuvo al margen. Mi pareja estaba en el partido cuando todo pasó, su alteza. Y él intentó hacerla abandonar este lugar, pero nadie podía convencerla. No desde que su amor había desaparecido. Pero en el sentido que el sentimiento, había desaparecido."

"¿Su amor?"

"Si, es una historia muy triste."

"Cuéntemela"

"Muy bien no la conozco, solo lo básico."

"Dígame lo básico."

"Dicen que era una mujer hermosa, estaban casadas hacía muchos siglos. Nadie supo como fue, pero la mujer quedó sola una noche, en el comienzo de las luchas por la gran revolución. Rachel nunca la dejaba sola. Pero la convencieron de salir de su casa. Y tanto los poderes como los rebeldes entraron en su casa, y se llevaron a su esposa. Inmediatamente Rachel abandonó todo tipo de lucha por la revolución y se puso a buscarla. Dicen que la encontró casi al mismo tiempo que a ella estaban por detenerla. La mujer solo recordaba su nombre y cuando vio a Rachel se largó a llorar pero no sabía quien era."

"Triste en serio" dijo Cassandra.

"Lo es."

"¿Sabe donde puedo encontrar algún registro del juicio para revisar bien la sentencia?"

"Lo traje conmigo" dijo Kurt sacando unos papiros de su bolso. "Deberá disculparme, alteza, pero la primera vez vine en persona y en los pasillos escuché que muchos querían hacer desaparecer a Rachel. Y entré en la Biblioteca y los robé."

"No puedo enojarme por eso" dijo Cassandra llamando a Santana quien entró rápidamente. "Ahí está la transcripción del juicio. Hazle una copia lo más rápido posible y después entrégale el original al señor. Es quien lo ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo."

* * *

Fuera del Reino había movimientos, extraños movimientos. Muchas veces perdía de vista a alguien y sabía que era porque había entrado al reino. Eso quería decir una cosa, las fronteras habían sido abiertas nuevamente, y la gente entraba y salía, aún los poderes. ¿Sería nuevamente una falsa oportunidad o ésta vez la monarquía había vuelto al Reino?

* * *

"No pude saber nada sobre esa historia de amor, pero si pude saber varias cosas más" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de Cassandra. "Fue juzgada injustamente, por su propio partido y por los rebeldes, si ellos hubieran tenido a la Batika de su lado, la gran revolución hubiera empezado mucho antes"

"¿Y pensaron que secuestrando a su mujer podían lograrlo?"

"Algo querían esconder, y más cuando comenzaron a perseguir a los únicos que habían apoyado a los rebeldes."

"O sea a los poderes"

"Exacto."

"¿Tendríamos que mandar un embajador a la tierra de los poderes?"

"¿Por qué mejor no la sacamos de ese lugar?"

"¿Estás segura? No quiero enfrentarme con una Batika enojada"

"Imagina lo rica que debe ser. Nadie pudo tocar su dinero en siglos. Su casa sigue en pie en el medio de la ciudad. Lo sé porque leí la dirección y pase por la calle. La cuidadora de la Biblioteca está viviendo ahí, dice que como poder tenía el derecho y que solo abandonará esa casa cuando Rachel regrese."

"Esto es extraño. Una extraña conspiración"

"Aunque sería muy bueno conseguirle a esa mujer. Para ver si ahora la recuerda y Rachel se pone de nuestro lado"

"Ve a hacer el papelerío necesario, quiero sacarla de ese lugar, y si puedes saca también al señor Hummel de ahí."

"Gracias Cassandra"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé." dijo Santana confundida y dejando a su amiga.

* * *

Cassandra se fue despacio a su casa pensando en Santana. Era como una hermana para ella después del tiempo en que estuvieron juntas. Pero se preguntaba como era el pasado. Cuál era el pasado. ¿Qué poderes escondía que ni siquiera ella sabía que tenía?

Cuando la encontró Santana estaba al borde de la muerte y Cassandra se la llevó. No le preguntó nunca sobre el pasado. No sabía si tenía que hacerlo. Debería haberlo hecho.

* * *

Cuando levantó la cabeza y vio la luz que emergía del pasillo se sorprendió. La comida no solía ser entregada de esa forma. Una voz femenina se escuchaba provenir desde arriba, mientras despacio la escalera descendía. Cuando hizo pie en el fondo de su prisión, Rachel se quedó mirando los escalones.

"¿Rachel Berry?" escuchó venir por parte de la voz que pertenecía a su guardia. Lo había escuchado muchas veces, él solía hablar en voz alta para que ella no se sintiera tan sola.

"¿Si?" respondió. Quizás habían pensado que estaba muerta. Se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz.

"Por orden de la Reina, has sido liberada" dijo su guardia y Rachel no podía creerlo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la pequeña morena sentada al lado del espejo que le permitía ver. Ver los otros mundos. Imaginar el Reino.

"En serio" dijo el guardia.

Rachel miró a su alrededor y sabía que no había nada que quería llevarse. No tenía nada.

Comenzó despacio a subir la escalera, con la mirada clavada en la luz que había arriba, rogando que sus ojos se acostumbraran antes de llegar. Su cabello le tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, pero sabía que podía controlarlo.

Cuando llegó pudo ver a un hombre que relacionó con su voz.,Y a su lado una mujer que la miraba confundida. Ella quito rápidamente su vista de la mujer, por las dudas de que su mirada no fuera bien recibida. Por las dudas que otras cosas comenzaran a surgir y ella terminara nuevamente en el fondo de esa mazmorra.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve ahí abajo?" se preguntó al notar el aire fresco que corría en el pasillo.

"Casi siete siglos. El sol de la revolución está volviendo a ser rojo" dijo el guardia. "Soy Kurt Hummel, no sé si me recuerda"

"La pareja de Blaine. Pensé que todos se habían marchado" dijo Rachel sonriendo cansada y buscando un lugar para sentarse. De pronto había sido mucho ejercicio subir esas escaleras.

"Seis siglos" dijo suspirando mientras su cuerpo descendía hacia el suelo.

"Dale agua" dijo la mujer, pero ya era tarde, porque Kurt estaba rápidamente a su lado.

"Saldrá de aquí, Rachel" dijo Kurt en su oído.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel después de beber el agua. "Supongo que tendré que cortarme el cabello, después de un buen baño"

"Tina está esperándola en su casa." dijo Kurt

"Veo que no se olvidaron de mi" dijo Rachel

"No podríamos nunca hacerlo, Rachel" dijo Kurt

"Muchas gracias" dijo Rachel tratando de levantarse. Kurt la ayudó y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

Rachel miraba la ciudad pasar.

"Pareciera que la revolución no ayudó en nada." dijo más para si misma que para sus acompañantes.

"La gran revolución fundió el reino mucho más rápido que la monarquía Hudson" dijo la mujer y Rachel la miró rápidamente.

"Lo siento, no escuché su nombre" dijo Rachel mirando a la morena, que estaba con la vista clavada en ella desde que subieron a la carreta.

"Santana López" respondió.

"¿Qué monarquía hay ahora?" preguntó Rachel sin decir nada más y volviendo a mirar hacia afuera.

"July" dijo Santana.

"¿Cassandra July?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si." dijo Santana.

"Pensé que no se iba a animar nunca" agregó.

"Llegó a un punto en que debía hacerlo" dijo Santana. "Los triunviratos solo trabajaban para si mismos, mientras ignoraban a la Cámara."

"¿Fue pacífico?" preguntó sin volver a mirar a Santana que se ponía nerviosa al notar que el hada no le prestaba demasiada atención.

"Bastante pacífico. La Cámara actuó sola y llamó a varios candidatos. La única que se presentó fue Cassandra, que ya había estado haciendo una pequeña campaña a su favor. Cuando el triunvirato se enteró, solicitó una explicación a la Cámara y Cassandra intervino demostrando la incompetencia del triunvirato y los fondos que quedaban en las arcas. A los días la Cámara emitió los resultados de su votación, declarando a Cassandra como Reina." explicó Santana.

"Seguramente existe alguna clausula." dijo Rachel

"Si Cassandra no demuestra que puede levantar el Reino, será destituida y se probará con otro triunvirato."

"¿Y hace cuánto es Reina?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Kurt

"Hace casi un año" respondió Kurt esta vez. "Abrió las fronteras"

"Ese era el extraño movimiento" dijo Rachel volviendo a perder su mirada entre las calles.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ya que la carreta se estaba deteniendo y Rachel se bajó rápidamente para golpear la puerta de su casa.

"Rachel" dijo Tina apenas abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. La envolvió en un rápido abrazo y se separó. "Hueles terriblemente mal" agregó.

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel. No había ni sonreído. "Voy a prepararme un baño"

"Ya está preparado" dijo Tina y Rachel asintió, caminando rápidamente hacia el fondo de la casa.

Santana y Kurt entraron detrás de la pequeña morena.

Santana miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar para sentarse, pero pronto notó dos pares de ojos sobre ella.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó enfrentando a Kurt y a Tina.

"¿Pretende quedarse? Ella necesita descansar" dijo Tina

"Necesito hablar con ella por asuntos concernientes al Reino" dijo Santana

"¿Cree que tenga que ser hoy?" preguntó Kurt.

"Tiene que ser lo más rápido posible" dijo Santana. "¿Cuánto tiempo puede tardar en recuperarse?¿De qué la conoces?" agregó mirando a Tina.

"Desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo Tina

"¿Cómo se llama el amor de Rachel?" preguntó Santana y los dos poderes que estaban al frente de ella se miraron entre si.

"No es algo que nosotros tengamos derecho a decirte" dijo Kurt.

"Está bien." dijo Santana. Ella sentía el poder, y lo había sentido cuando conoció a Tina, pero le llamaba la atención como se volvían un poco, digamos, sumisos ante su presencia, como ocultando el poder que tenían, como si no quisieran que ella los sintiera demasiado. O como si tuvieran miedo de que su poder los afectara de alguna forma.

"Me voy a sentar a esperar a Rachel." dijo Santana haciendo exactamente eso.

"Puede volver a salir del agua al amanecer" dijo Tina.

"No hay problema." respondió Santana cruzando sus brazos.

* * *

Y Tina no se equivocaba. Rachel salió del baño una hora después y Santana se quedó con la boca abierta al verla. Había cambiado completamente.

Se había cortado el cabello, que ahora le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, con unas pequeñas ondas en las puntas que brillaban ante la luz.. La piel, ahora reluciente por el agua, era de un color oliva que brillaba mientras el sol atravesaba las ventanas y ella caminaba. Podía notar los huesos en su cuerpo, con esa ropa que quizás antes le quedaba ajustada.

"Rachel" dijo Santana poniéndose de pie.

"Pensé que ya se había marchado" dijo Rachel mirándola de reojo mientras seguía su camino hacia la cocina, en donde seguramente había pan y podía hacer alguna comida un poco más suculenta que lo que le daban en las mazmorras.

"Necesito hablar con ud. de cosas del Reino" dijo Santana siguiéndola.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Rachel deteniéndose al ver que Tina le había dejado todos sus platos favoritos en la mesa.

"Por favor" dijo Santana casi suplicando. Después de que Rachel se hubiera ido al baño, Santana se quedó pensando en esta morena y en el porque ella no la miraba a los ojos. En ningún momento lo había hecho. Quizás miraba un punto en el puente de su nariz, pero nunca directamente a los ojos. Y ahora que la estaba mirando a la cara, sabía que no la estaba mirando a los ojos.

"¿Qué eres?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana sorprendida

"¿Qué tipo de poder eres?" preguntó Rachel comenzando a comer, despacio.

"No lo sé" dijo Santana

"¿No lo sabes?"

"No, no lo sé."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Tampoco lo sé" dijo Santana preguntándose porque estaba respondiendo preguntas en vez de decir lo que tenía que decir.

Rachel levantó los hombros y esperó que la otra mujer comenzara a hablar, pero Santana se había quedado pensando.

"¿Cómo se llamaba tu pareja?" preguntó Santana

"No lo sé" dijo Rachel y volvió a sumirse en algún pensamiento.

"La Reina quiere hablar contigo" dijo Santana, quizás el cambio de tema cambie también la atmósfera extraña en la que ahora estaban. Sabía que era su culpa, pero desde que Cassandra le había contado la historia, tenía muchas preguntas. Aunque sabía muy bien que Cassandra había omitido algunas partes y no supo como preguntar más.

"¿Y por qué no me da una cita y voy y habla conmigo?" preguntó Rachel

"Soy su asistente y nada más" dijo Santana quien vio como Rachel levantó una de las cejas ante el agregado que no tenía nada que ver con la pregunta. "Es por eso que me envió a mi."

"Entonces dime que es lo que la Reina quiere de mi" dijo Rachel

"Quiere que te conviertas en su mano derecha, en su consejera en asuntos del reino, quiere que seas la persona que la guíe hacia el buen camino."

"Y si no, vuelvo a las mazmorras"

"No, no te va a enviar de nuevo a las mazmorras. La gran revolución arruinó el reino cuando comenzó a perseguir y a asesinar a los poderes. Con ellos dejando el Reino, el mismo cayó en la ruina. Los humanos tienen mucha ambición. Quiere que sirvas de enlace entre los poderes y los humanos."

"¿Yo?¿La persona que fue encerrada en las mazmorras malditas durante más de 6 siglos por atraverse a mantenerse al margen?" preguntó Rachel

"No sabemos bien que pasó en el partido para que se pusieran del lado de los humanos." dijo Santana. "Salvo que tu lo sepas"

"Yo no lo sé, pero sé donde puedes averiguarlo. En la Biblioteca" dijo Rachel

"Esa Biblioteca es carente de muchas cosas." dijo Santana mirando a la pequeña morena que tenía en frente.

"He sido maleducada. ¿Quieres tomar algo?¿Comer algo?" preguntó Rachel dándose cuenta de que había perdido sus modales.

"Café, gracias" dijo Santana.

"Está la sección oculta de la Bilblioteca" dijo Rachel mientras servía la taza. "Tienes que preguntarle a Tina como entrar"

"¿En serio? Hay muchas cosas ocultas en ese Castillo" dijo Santana

"Y en una memoria también" dijo Rachel en un murmullo que alcanzó a llegar a Santana.

* * *

"¿La sección prohibida?" preguntó Tina ese mismo día cuando Santana apareció. "¿Estás segura de que quieres entrar ahí?"

"Tengo que hacerlo" dijo Santana. "Necesito ver las cosas del Partido"

"Esta bien. Ve hacia la zona de Religion, ahí tienes que seguir derecho hacia la pared del pasillo. Si chocas la pared es que no tienes permiso alguno para entrar, pero si no la chocas, estarás en la zona prohibida"

"¿Religión?"

"Último pasillo a la derecha" dijo Tina señalando.

"Gracias" dijo Santana caminando hacia el lugar indicado y atravesando la pared.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Voy a ser cortita. _

_Esta historia me está dando vuelta hace mucho tiempo. Ya esta bastante escrita y tiene casi medio capítulo más. _

_No va a ser larga y podría haber esperado para terminar "Extraño Corazón" como es costumbre. Pero a veces tengo ganas de escribir otras cosas. Y realmente esta me gusta. Espero que les guste._

_Si se toman la molestia de leerla, muchas gracias por adelantado._

_Saludos Kitties! _

_Nos veremos pronto, espero. _

_Lore_


	2. De obsesiones y verdades

******Título: ****Batika**

******Capítulo:****2 – Sobre obsesiones y verdades.**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: 2/****  
**

******Palabras: ****5,183**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:**** Seguramente en algún lado estará registrada la historia de Rachel Berry. Un nombre olvidado por muchos. Una persona encerrada durante siglos en las mazmorras malditas mientas la revolución ganaba y perdía. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Es pura ciencia ficción. Es extraño, tan extraño como esos extraños recodos en la mente que una encuentra de casualidad. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ****1****9****/08/2013**

* * *

**Sobre Verdades y Obsesiones.**

"¿No podía hacerme venir otro día?" preguntó Rachel mientras esperaba entrar al despacho de la Reina junto a Kurt.

"Blaine quiere verte" dijo quien había sido su guardia.

"¿Cómo puedes cambiar de tema? Y además, 6 siglos siendo mi maldito guardia y no me dijiste nada" dijo Rachel cansada.

"Tenía órdenes." dijo Kurt.

"Gracias por cuidarme, igual" dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su guardia.

"Rachel, adelante" dijo una mujer rubia apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta y Rachel reconoció las facciones de los July.

"Suerte" dijo Kurt mientras Rachel caminaba hacia el despacho. Cuando cerró la puerta, hizo la reverencia y esperó la orden.

"Siéntate" dijo Cassandra. "Ahora que te miro puedo recordar que alguna vez te vi en la casa de los July."

"Es probable que haya aparecido en alguna fiesta o dos." dijo Rachel observando a la mujer.

"Pero nunca escuché de tu esposa" dijo Cassandra

"Mi esposa no solía involucrarse en temas del Partido. Y las pocas veces que debo haber ido a la casa de su familia, era sobre esos temas."

"¿Puede explicarme por qué ud. es una Batika?"

"Realmente no sabría como explicar la entrega de poderes." dijo Rachel frunciendo las cejas. "Si puedo decirle que poderes son los que tengo"

"¿Además de inmortalidad y poder ver cosas que los demás no vemos?"

"La inmortalidad, si. Y el ver más allá. Pero no se ven nuestras alas. Esas las mostramos solamente si queremos hacerlos."

"¿Cómo funciona el ver más allá?"

"Depende de una decisión. Si alguien me pide que vea hacia adelante, de acuerdo a una decisión que tienen que tomar, lo hago. Y puedo ver el resultado de tomar o no tomar esa decisión"

"Sirve bastante"

"No sirve de mucho cuando se trata de mi" dijo Rachel. Cassandra notó la tristeza. "¿Puedo saber por qué me hizo venir tan rápido?"

"Quiero que sea mi enlace con los Poderes. Quiero volver a iniciar la conexión con ellos." dijo Cassandra levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana. "Al prohibir los poderes y perseguirlos cuando la gran revolución ganó, este reino comenzó a decaer. A pesar de lo que los Hudson habían hecho con el reino durante su reinado, el mismo se mantenía en paz y estable. Pero ahora tenemos hasta una zona prohibida, en donde terminan todos aquellos que cometen crímenes. Más de mil años con una monarquía y sin un crimen, y en 6 siglos pasamos a tener ladrones y asesinos. Los humanos perdieron todo tipo de control, y comenzaron a tener hambre. Necesito poner en pie este lugar. Necesito que vuelva a hacer lo que alguna vez fue."

"Puede ser algo nuevo. Hay cosas que los humanos no van a poder olvidar" dijo Rachel levantándose y deteniéndose a su lado. "El sol rojo está volviendo. Pero hasta que no esté en su máximo esplendor, las cosas van a ser difíciles."

"¿Estuvo viendo más allá?" preguntó Cassandra

"No. Solo me hizo recordar."

"¿Recordar?"

"Cuando el sol rojo comenzó a decaer, durante la gran revolución, fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse difíciles"

"¿Cuándo ud. perdió a su esposa?"

"No la perdí. Me olvidó"

"¿Sabe quien puede haber estado detrás de eso?"

"Estuve mucho tiempo pensando esa respuesta, hasta que me di cuenta de que si ella me había olvidado yo también tenía que hacerlo. Algún día saldría de ese lugar y no iba a poder buscarla. Porque ella no iba a recordarme y no quería sentir más dolor "

"¿Qué tipo de hada era ella?"

"Una Batika, como yo" dijo Rachel volviendo hacia la silla. "Me cansa estar mucho tiempo parada."

"¿Sabe por qué perdió la memoria?"

"Porque intentaron matarla mientras la tenían secuestrada. Porque uno de los tantos golpes en su cabeza hizo que olvidara todo."

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"Cuando la encontré, antes de mi arresto, pude verlo"

"¿Puede entrar en las mentes?"

"Si, algo que puedo sentir que ud. también puede hacer"

"Es más fácil que entre en los sueños" dijo Cassandra dándose vuelta. Y ahí notó que los ojos de Rachel se habían puesto completamente negros y esto le hizo recordar a alguien. "¿Está viva?"

"Si"

"¿Cómo está tan segura?"

"Lo sé"

"¿A pesar de que ella no la recuerda, tienen una conexión?"

"No. Cuando ella me olvidó, cuando nuestro amor se olvidó, la conexión se rompió."

"¿Entonces?"

"Simplemente sé que está viva. Creo que eso es suficiente"

"Rachel, necesito de ud. y su sabiduría para levantar este reino" dijo Cassandra justo cuando la puerta se abría imprevistamente y Santana entraba como una furia.

"Dile que devuelva las cosas" dijo Santana señalando a Rachel y mirando a Cassandra.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó la reina mientras Santana cerraba la puerta.

"Entré en la sección prohibida de la Biblioteca y todo lo que puede existir sobre ella y su esposa no existe" dijo Santana "Solo existen cosas sobre ella. Todo lo de su esposa ha sido borrado o robado"

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Cassandra que había notado que el hada se había enderezado y sus poderes habían disminuido ante la entrada de Santana. "Maldición. Santana déjanos solas"

"No, quiero leer eso" dijo Santana "Y ella lo tiene o estoy segura de que sabe quien los tiene. Así que quiero que lo devuelva."

"No los tengo y no sé quien los puede tener" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "No creo que lo pasó con mi esposa sea algo concerniente al reino."

"En eso la sra. Berry tiene razón" dijo Cassandra mirando a su asistente quien tenía ahora la vista clavada en la pequeña hada morena y se mordía la lengua como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas. Mientras tanto, Rachel mantenía la vista siempre lejos de los ojos de Santana y Cassandra sabía que tenía que hablar urgentemente con esa pequeña hada inmortal.

"Santana. Por favor. Déjanos solas" dijo Cassandra.

"Quiero saber todo lo concerniente a la esposa de ésta hada. Por favor." dijo la asistente mirando a su amiga con súplica en sus ojos.

"No ahora. Necesito terminar de hablar con la sra. Berry" dijo la reina poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

"No hace falta, alteza. Ya sé bien que es lo que quiere de mi y en unos dos o tres días, le traeré una cierta cantidad de opciones para poder sacar adelante el reino. Después de todo tengo que agradecerle de alguna forma a la persona que fue capaz de sacarme de esas mazmorras." dijo Rachel. "Alteza" agregó haciendo una reverencia. "Srta. López" dijo mirando la frente de la asistente.

"Nunca más vuelvas a interrumpir una reunión así" dijo Cassandra cuando se quedaron solas.

"Lo siento. Pero no entiendo porque es tan secreto el nombre de su esposa." dijo Santana sentándose en el lugar en donde Rachel estaba segundos antes. "No entiendo porque tanto Rachel, como Kurt o Tina ocultan sus poderes cuando yo estoy cerca. No entiendo porque no me mira a los ojos. Y no entiendo porque me obsesiona tanto ella."

"Santana. Déjala descansar. Sé que con tu obsesión vas a aparecer en su casa esta misma noche a pedir explicaciones. Pero no creo que sea lo mejor por ahora."

"Necesito entender, Cassandra. Necesito comprenderlo. No sé porque pero siento que esa historia me puede llevar a entender mi pasado. Y ella..."

"¿Estás segura de que quieres ir hacia ese lugar?" preguntó Cassandra sorprendida.

"Estoy segura. Sobre todo desde el momento en que escuché su nombre" dijo Santana levantándose. "Rachel"

Lo había dicho como si fuera algo que añoraba y dolía. Como si al mismo tiempo le llenara el alma de sentimientos que la llevaban a un mundo feliz. Como si nada pudiera sucederle en el momento en que lo decía.

Lo había dicho como si recordara algún sentimiento mucho más profundo.

Cassandra miró a su asistente partir y se preguntó cuando podría ser que hablara a solas con Rachel Berry.

* * *

"Tina" dijo Santana entrando en la Bibliteca. El hada estaba saliendo detrás del mostrador.

"No. No me voy a quedar después de hora para que sigas buscando cosas" dijo Tina sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Quiero saber porque no hay nada sobre la esposa de Rachel en la sección prohibida" dijo Santana

"Y yo quiero irme a la casa para estar con Rachel, después de todo es mi amiga y hace más de seis siglos estuvo encerrada en una mazmorra" dijo Tina y Santana sintió un poco de enojo, que no logró explicar en su corazón. Ahora no quería dejarla ir a la casa. En donde podría estar con Rachel. Haciendo quien sabe que cosas. "¿Santana?" preguntó la bibliotecaria preocupada.

"Lo siento. ¿Hay algún registro de personas que puedan entrar en la Sección Prohibida?" preguntó la asistente y Tina sonrió.

"Lo hay. Pero no está en el Reino." dijo Tina caminando hacia la puerta. Giró la cabeza para que Santana la siguiera.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la asistente mirando como Tina cerraba con llave.

"Los registros van al reino de los poderes. Solo un poder puede entrar en la Sección Prohibida." dijo Tina. "Así que supongo que en el reino de los poderes estará lo que está buscando"

"No quiero hablar con el reino de los poderes. Solo quiero saber quien puede haber sido capaz de sacar todos los datos que tienen que ver con la esposa de Rachel de ese lugar."

"Quizás alguien que se sentía culpable por lo que le hicieron"

"¿La conociste?"

"La conozco, es la palabra. No está muerta"

"¿Cómo es?¿Sabes su nombre?" preguntó Santana sonando desesperada.

"Si Rachel no te lo ha dicho. O no se lo ha dicho a la Reina, es porque no quiere que lo sepan. Por lo menos no por ahora" dijo Tina. "Ahora si me disculpas, Santana" agregó antes de caminar hacia la puerta principal del castillo.

* * *

La noche había caído en el reino y Rachel miraba las pinturas que colgaban de la pared de su habitación. Su esposa había logrado retratarlas a ambas, creando una hermosa mezcla de colores e imágenes que todavía estaba ahí.

Parecía como si esperara que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Encontró lo que había ido a buscar y salió rápidamente de ese lugar, cerrando la puerta con llave y dejándola escondida en un pequeño agujero que había en la pared. Desde esa noche siglos atrás no podía pasar demasiado tiempo ahí adentro.

"No creo que debas ponerte a trabajar ahora" dijo Tina cuando la vio entrar en el living con el cuaderno en sus manos.

"¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, estuve mucho tiempo ociosa" dijo Rachel mirando las páginas. No había ninguna letra a la vista, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

"¿Has hablado con alguien del Partido?"

"No. ¿De qué me serviría? Ya se sospechaba que alguien estaba trabajando con los humanos en ese entonces. No entiendo bien porque vinieron por nosotras"

"Se nota que tampoco entendían bien sus poderes."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Rachel, si hubieran entendido que es lo que realmente una Batika era bajo el sol rojo de la monarquía hubieran esperado que volvieras a tu casa y las hubieran secuestrado juntas. No entiendo como a alguien se le pasó por alto que uds. dos juntas era la única forma de lograr lo que querían"

"Cambiar la guerra sin más derramamiento de sangre. Eso no hubiera sido posible. Los poderes no se hubieran visto afectados por nosotras"

"Si aquellos que tenían mezcla. Rachel sabes muy bien que la mayor parte de los poderes que quedan en el reino son mezcla."

"¿Por qué te quedaste?"

"Llegué a la frontera." dijo Tina sentándose. "Y me encontré con Quinn. Se mantenía oculta como árbol esperando a alguien. Cuando me reconoció me preguntó por uds. y cuando le dije lo que había sucedido me dijo que esperara del otro lado de la frontera. Volvió con algunos miembros del consejo y me llenaron de conjuros para que no se notara que era un hada. Me dieron la orden de averiguar donde estabas y sacarte de las mazmorras."

"¿Y sobre ella?"

"Sobre ella tendría que preocuparme cuando estuvieras libres. Ahora creo que no va a hacer falta. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Les contaste de la pérdida de la memoria?"

"Si, dicen que fue un efecto de la tortura. Ante el miedo de las amenazas y la posibilidad de perderte entró en una especie de locura que la llevó a olvidarte. A olvidar todo. Solo recordaba su nombre porque parece ser que su mente lo dejó porque era importante."

"Eso lo supuse desde el inicio" dijo Rachel caminando hacia un escritorio que había en una de las esquinas de la habitación y volviendo hacia el centro de la misma, sentándose al lado de su amiga.

"¿Qué veías?" preguntó Tina.

"Casi todo." dijo Rachel dejando la pluma al lado del cuaderno. "Todo lo que pasara afuera del reino y que no tuviera que ver con el mismo. Vi familias crecer, niños nacer. Poderes nacer"

"¿Poderes?"

"Si, parece ser que somos más fértiles en nuestra propia tierra"

"¿Quieres volver?"

"Hace siglos que no quiero hacerlo. Vi a Quinn algunas veces. Ha sido madre."

"¿Qué tuvo?"

"Una pequeña niña. Pero es un hada del agua. No entendían bien que había pasado. Fue muy gracioso, la primera vez que se transformó, Quinn encontró la cuna toda mojada y sin su hija. Casi entra en pánico y cuando estaba por tirar el agua que ahí dentro había, volvió a ser la niña."

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Solo podía ver. No oír."

"No imagino como te debes haber sentido"

"Al comienzo me sentí desesperada. Quería morir. Dejarme llevar a otro mundo. Solo podía pensar en ella y en nada más. No podía sacar mi cabeza de esa última vez que la vi. Llorando mientras decía que no me recordaba pero que su pecho dolía. No podía darme cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir con ella otra vez. No iba a poder besarla otra vez. Dentro de las mazmorras, sin embargo, eso fue poco a poco cambiando. Si ella ya no me recordaba ¿por qué seguía sufriendo?"

"¿Quién puede ser ahora?" preguntó Tina caminando hacia la puerta que había sido golpeada.

"Es la Reina" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Rachel, la Reina quiere hablar contigo" dijo Tina seguida por Cassandra July, quien estaba cubierta por una enorme capa negra.

"Su Alteza" dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia. "¿De qué desea ud. hablar?"

Cassandra se sacó la capucha de su capa y miró a Rachel a los ojos.

"De Santana" dijo la Reina generando sorpresa en Tina. "No te veo sorprendida"

"No puedo comportarme muy normal cuando ella está presente, y solo deseaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta tan rápido." dijo Rachel sentándose de nuevo y haciéndole una seña para que la Reina se sentara también.

"¿Es por eso que no quieres que ella sepa el nombre de tu esposa?" preguntó Cassandra

"No supe hasta hoy que todo lo relacionado a ella estaba desaparecido." respondió Rachel.

"No me responde la pregunta" dijo la Reina. "Y me gustaría que hables conmigo de ese tema. Desde que conozco a Santana estoy tratando de buscar la forma en que recupere su memoria."

"Si yo le digo que el nombre de mi esposa es el de la única persona que ella recordaba cuando la encontré, no sé que puede llegar a causar. Puede preocuparse por intentar recordar todo lo que sucedió o puede olvidarme por completo. Y no quiero que me olvide por completo." dijo Rachel. "El sentimiento no lo olvidó. Está ahí. Es lo que causa que ahora esté obsesionada por saber el nombre de mi esposa."

"¿No crees que lo mejor sería guiarla por lo menos en el camino correcto?" preguntó la Reina, mientras Tina observaba a Rachel.

"No conozco todos los caminos de su mente. Ciertamente no conocía el del olvido. Ni siquiera yo pude olvidar después de seis siglos en una mazmorra y su mente le hizo olvidar muchas cosas durante el tiempo que estuvo siendo torturada por los humanos." dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué todos uds. ocultan sus poderes cuando están cerca de ella?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Tina.

"Ella tiene un poder especial, pero obviamente no lo recuerda tampoco. Yo puedo sentir que su poder no está ni siquiera a la mitad de lo que verdaderamente es. Si ella recordara todo su poder, quizás recuerde todo. Y una de esas cosas soy yo y lo que vivimos juntas. Más allá de eso, volviendo al poder especial, si ella siente nuestro verdadero poder, se va a dar cuenta de todo. Y es lo que intentamos que no suceda" respondió Rachel.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la Reina. "No entiendo que ves de noble en evitar que ella se entere de quien es. Ni siquiera puedes decir su nombre"

"No es nobleza. Su perdida de memoria se debe a un golpe o algo que la obligó a borrarme. No puedo exigirle que busque en esos espacios de su mente quien soy. Si ella recuerda por si misma y no me sigue amando, bien, lo dejaré ir. Pero si recuerda y me sigue amando, la recibiré con los brazos abiertos" dijo Rachel

"Sabía que no habías podido dejar de amarla" dijo Tina

"Nunca podría dejar de amarla a menos que ella me lo pida." dijo Rachel levantándose. "Alteza, si ud. quiere guiarla por el camino correcto, no va a estar en mi la idea de detenerla. Pero yo no voy a confirmar ni negar nada mientras ella no recuerde. Y yo puedo saber que si ella recuerda o no."

"Dijiste que ya no sentías la conexión" dijo la Reina también levantándose.

"¿Cuál es su verdadera preocupación?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Sabes como la encontré?" preguntó Cassandra acercándose al hada. "La encontré cerca de la Zona Prohibida, buscando a un brujo para tratar de vender sus poderes a cambio de algunas monedas. Yo iba camino al panteón de Esteban, buscando una iluminación. Dicen que todavía se les aparece a los July destinados al Trono. La encontré casi muerta de hambre a un costado del camino y la cargué hasta la parte de afuera del panteón en donde la dejé con algo de agua y comida. Pensé que cuando saliera no iba a estar ahí, pero seguía ahí y me contó lo que iba a hacer. Le ofrecí un trabajo a mi lado, porque sintió mi poder y aceptó. Pero siempre me sorprendió que no supiera que tipo de poder tuviera. Solo que podía devorar cien libros en dos horas y recordar cada palabra leída."

"Es lo que una Batika suele hacer" dijo Rachel.

"No puedo seguir viéndola sufrir por alguien que no sabe que existe y no puedo seguir viéndola sufrir porque no recuerda su pasado. Así que yo haré lo posible para que lo haga." dijo Cassandra firmemente mirando los ojos de Rachel.

"De acuerdo, Alteza" dijo el hada despacio y haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó señalando el cuaderno encima de la mesa.

"Eso es un cuaderno para comunicarme con el Reino de los Poderes." dijo Rachel. "Después de todo, ellos han enviado gente para rescatarme. Necesito hacerles saber que estoy bien y afuera de las mazmorras, y que voy a ayudarla"

"¿Vas a hacerlo?" preguntó Cassandra sorprendida.

"Pensé que eso había quedado claro en la reunión de hoy." dijo Rachel

"Estaba concentrada en lo de Santana" dijo la Reina. "Muchas gracias."

"¿Cuánto tiempo de prueba le dieron?" preguntó Rachel

"Diez años" dijo Cassandra dando media vuelta y dejando la casa.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, en una habitación de la casa de los July, Santana daba vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir. No sabía porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa obsesión por saber de la esposa de Rachel Berry o el porque cada vez que pensaba en ese nombre, desde el día que lo había escuchado de Tina hace más de un año atrás no podía dejar de sentir como su corazón se encogía queriendo estallar en algo.

Se sentó deseando que el sueño le llegara rápido e intentó recordar la calma que sintió la noche anterior mientras estaba en la casa de la Batika. El lugar parecía hecho con amor y a pesar de que su cabeza una noche atrás también estaba llena de dudas, no se sentía tan desesperada.

¿Por qué nadie le decía el nombre de la esposa de Rachel? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Rachel Berry?

* * *

Cassandra no pudo mantener sus pensamientos ocultos en el momento en que vio a Santana cruzar la puerta de su oficina al día siguiente.

"¿Qué te ha sucedido?" preguntó la Reina mirando a su asistente. Estaba ojerosa y los ojos los tenía como llorosos. Pero Cassandra sabía que las Batikas no lloraban.

"No pude dormir" dijo Santana sentándose. "Y no quiero ir a la Biblioteca. No puedo dejar de pensar en la esposa de Rachel Berry. Y no puedo dejar de pensar en Rachel Berry."

"Es una lástima que no quieras ir a la Biblioteca, pero necesito que lo hagas" dijo Cassandra intentando cambiar el tema.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana. "¿Por qué no me mira a los ojos?"

"Santana. Quiero que te concentres en otras cosas, probablemente así puedas sacar eso de tu mente." dijo Cassandra

"Tienes razón" dijo su asistente. "¿Qué quieres que busque en la Biblioteca?"

"Necesito que encuentres el lugar en donde se reunían los miembros del Partido antes de la gran revolución."

"¿Para qué?"

"Porque necesito que después vayas a ese lugar y busques las actas de las reuniones. Quiero saber que se dijo y que se hizo y porque terminaron apoyando a la revolución y el porque el primer triunvirato se puso en contra de ellos"

"De acuerdo. Si me necesitas estaré ahí" dijo Santana dejando la oficina.

* * *

Pasaron 10 días antes de que la Reina supiera algo del hada que había ordenado liberar. Algunos de sus colaboradores solían decir que la mujer la había engañado y ya ni se encontraba en el reino. Con el conocimiento de que Santana era la esposa de Rachel, Cassandra sabía que el hada no iba a escapar.

Cuando el undecimo día se hizo presente, y Cassandra buscaba alguna forma de levantar rápido el Reino que parecía estar en picada hacia abajo, Santana entró corriendo para avisarle que Rachel Berry estaba esperándola afuera.

"¿Y por qué no estás en la Bibilioteca? Para eso tengo mi secretaria o alguno de esos guardias" dijo Cassandra.

Santana se puso colorada y no supo responder, solo salió de la oficina para hacer pasar a Rachel, quien entró sin mirarla a los ojos. Cassandra se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado por eso.

"Rachel" dijo Cassandra mirando como Santana seguía cada movimiento de la pequeña hada.

"Alteza" dijo Rachel dejando una gran cantidad de hojas sobre el escritorio de la reina.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó señalando los papeles.

"Eso es el plan para levantar el Reino" dijo Rachel sentándose. Santana se sentó a su lado y no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"Santana, ¿por qué no vas a buscar algo para tomar nota?" preguntó Cassandra

"Nunca tomo notas" dijo Santana mirando a su amiga.

"Ve, Santana" dijo Cassandra firmemente y la asistente frunció sus cejas.

"No" dijo Santana

"Está bien. Por mi puede quedarse" dijo Rachel mirando la pila de papeles.

"De acuerdo" dijo Cassandra agarrándolos y comenzando a leerlos.

"¿Dónde se reunía el Partido antes de la Gran Revolución?" preguntó Santana y Rachel giró para mirarla. Evitando siempre los ojos de ella, se quedó pensando.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" preguntó el hada.

"Es la misión que me encomendó Cassandra" respondió la asistente. "No ha estado en su casa estos días"

"Me dijo Tina que había pasado varias veces. Estuve trabajando" dijo Rachel señalando los papeles que Cassandra tenía en sus manos pero que no estaba leyendo porque estaba ocupada mirando la interacción entre las dos morenas que tenía delante de ella.

"Si, pero..." comenzó a decir Santana. Pero no tenía que decir. ¿Le iba a explicar al frente de Cassandra que había ido a su casa para poder hablar con ella e intentar pedirle qué? ¿Qué la deje leer su poder completo?¿Qué le permita entrar en su mente?¿Qué la deje pasar una noche en su casa y así poder volver a dormir?

"Rachel esto es genial" dijo Cassandra.

"Ni siquiera los leyó bien" dijo el hada mirando a la Reina.

"Me bastó con mirarlos superficialmente" dijo Cassandra. "Santana ve a hacer una copia de esto" agregó entregándole los papeles a su asistente quien hizo lo que le pedía. Ya la había desafiado una vez ese día.

Cuando quedaron solas, Cassandra miró a Rachel.

"¿Por qué no la miras a los ojos?"

El hada miró a la reina y suspiró.

"Si la miró a los ojos demasiado tiempo, puede surgir la conexión." dijo Rachel

"Entonces sabes que esa conexión está ahí" dijo Cassandra. "¿Qué has aprendido en estos diez días?"

"Muchas más cosas de las necesarias, pero me concentré en buscar la forma de recuperar el Reino con el mínimo de recursos." dijo Rachel.

"¿Sobre Santana?" preguntó Cassandra

"No demasiado. No quise. No voy a forzar nada en el camino que tengo por delante. A no ser que sea absolutamente necesario." dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo" dijo Cassandra. "Pero déjala dormir"

"¿No duerme?"

"No desde el día siguiente al que te liberaron. Desde que entró a la Sección Prohibida" dijo Cassandra.

"Veré que puedo averiguar para que lo haga" dijo Rachel.

"Gracias. Cambiando de tema" dijo Cassandra. "¿Dónde se reunía el partido?"

"En mi casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Era la más grande. Sino en la casa de algún otro miembro, cuando éramos pocos"

"¿Dónde mantenían las actas?"

"¿Por qué quiere saberlo? Éramos un grupo de gente con poderes, no necesitábamos guardar actas de nuestras reuniones."

"Quiero descubrir que fue lo que sucedió la noche en la que se llevaron a Santana" dijo Cassandra.

"Tendría que hablar con algún poder que haya estado en el partido en ese entonces"

"¿Queda alguno?"

"Supongo que Blaine. El esposo de Kurt. Igualmente no creo que sea importante."

"Si Santana recupera la memoria será importante."

"Pasaron más de seis siglos sin que recupere la memoria. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?"

"Porque está en contacto contigo." dijo Cassandra mirando hacia la puerta. "Porque lo que está sintiendo desde que te vio, incluso desde que escuchó tu nombre por primera vez, la está haciendo buscar cosas. Yo no puedo distraerla demasiado"

"Si los poderes envían un embajador, seguramente va a ser una mujer."

"¿Por qué enviarán un embajador?"

"Me comuniqué con ellos, y quieren ayudar a la reconstrucción del Reino."

"¿No se querrán vengar por la persecución?"

"No." dijo Rachel levantándose. "No entiendo porque la envió a hacer una copia"

"Porque necesitaba sacarla de aquí."

* * *

Rachel volvió a su casa caminando, mirando a su alrededor. Sin quererlo sus pies la llevaron hacia el lugar en el que la había visto por última vez y su memoria también viajó hacia el pasado.

_Todo apuntaba a que ella estaría perdida al sur del mercado, escondida entre los callejones. O por lo menos eso le habían dicho algunos poderes que se acercaron a su casa, mientras ella gastaba todos sus pensamientos y poderes buscándola. _

_La encontró donde le habían dicho, con la ropa rasgada y buscando algo de comer entre la basura de las casas. _

"_Santana" dijo despacio, no quería asustarla. Sabía que el reencuentro iba a ser maravilloso. La había escuchado llamándola durante las noches. No sabía porque no había ido a la casa. Y cuando vio sus ojos vacíos observarla se dio cuenta de que esa mujer había perdido sus recuerdos._

"_¿Quién eres?" preguntó Santana._

"_Rachel. ¿Me recuerdas?" _

"_Solo recuerdo mi nombre" dijo Santana dando un paso hacia ella y deteniéndose de golpe. Abriendo los ojos y comenzando a llorar. Pestañeaba mientras las lágrimas caían más y más por su rostro, mirando fijamente a Rachel, quien no sabía que hacer. Sentía la conexión, pero a pesar de tenerla justo delante de ella, la sentía muy lejos. _

"_Santana" volvió a decir Rachel y su esposa comenzó a gritar entre llantos. Cada vez gritos más y más fuertes, mirando a Rachel fijamente. _

"_¿Rachel?" alguien se acercó a ella, y se dio cuenta de que se había alejado de Santana. _

"_Cuídala. Haré que te envíen dinero todos los meses para ella. No la dejes pasar hambre" dijo Rachel llorando y alejándose del lugar. _

_Su esposa no la recordaba para nada y sentía su corazón rompiéndose a pedazos. ¿Era el amor algo tan efímero que podía perderse tan rápido? Se preguntó mientras se acercaba a su casa. _

_Se encerró en su habitación y lloró mirando la pintura que alguna vez Santana había hecho para ellas. Sus pieles fundiéndose entre los colores, sus manos sellándose en un abrazo eterno._

_Estuvo ahí por días, llorando desesperada mientras buscaba en su mente alguna forma de recuperar a su esposa. _

_Estuvo ahí hasta que decidió volver a buscar a Santana. Pero no alcanzó la casa en la que ahora sabía que estaba, porque un grupo armado de hombres, anunciando que la revolución había ganado, se apareció delante de ella. _

_Logró pedir una prórroga de la detención y solicitó que fuera acompañada por ellos hasta el lugar al que quería ir. _

_Quizás era porque le tenían miedo a los poderes que no sabían, o por las cosas que habían escuchado que Rachel podía hacer, ellos aceptaron. _

_Pero en la casa ya no había nadie y un vecino le dijo que la mujer había vuelto a la calle._

_Rachel aceptó la detención y fue guiada hasta el castillo, en donde pasó una noche, solo una noche, hasta el juicio a la mañana siguiente. _

Miró el lugar unos minutos hasta que se dio vuelta. Por primera vez, desde que salió de las mazmorras y volvió a verla, sintió la conexión. Pero sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Santana siempre volvía a desaparecer.

* * *

Cassandra no podía creer, a los pocos meses de comenzar con todos los planes que Rachel Berry le había dado, que el Reino estaba prosperando. Sabía que iban a tener que pasar siglos antes de que recupere el viejo esplendor.

Mientras tanto, observaba a Santana comenzar a perderse cada vez más seguido.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó Cassandra sentándose al lado de su asistente, en las escaleras de entrada al pasillo.

"Tengo sueños. Pesadillas. Vienen cosas a mi mente que no sé si son recuerdos o solo fragmentos de mi imaginación" respondió Santana

"¿Qué es lo que sucede en esos sueños?"

"Estoy con alguien. Una mujer. Amándonos"

"¿Qué haces en las escaleras?"

"La estoy esperando."

"¿A quién?"

"A Rachel Berry"

"Santana..."

"¿Por qué no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, Cassie? Tú sabes la respuesta a eso, ¿verdad?"

"La sé, Santana."

"Dímela. Por favor"

"No puedo."

"¿Hará que regresen mis memorias?"

"No." dijo Cassandra levantándose. "Pero te necesito en el mejor estado que puedas tener porque mañana llega la embajadora de los Poderes"

"¿Ella vendrá?" preguntó Santana levantándose también de las escaleras.

"No lo sé." respondió Cassandra. "No la hemos visto en estos meses porque enfermó. Parece ser que las Batikas también pueden enfermarse"

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado esta historia. Como verán, son capítulos largos y es para hacerla de pocos capítulos. _

_Sin extenderme demasiado, voy a seguir viendo si sigo escribiendo el siguiente capítulo o paso a la otra historia._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites, follows y alerts!_

_**Riverchele: **muchas gracias por la review! Sobre Santana creo que este capítulo lo dice todo. Sobre las hadas, voy a tratar de ir explicando que es cada una y que distintos poderes pueden ir apareciendo. Sobre las Batikas en si, van a ir surgiendo los datos de a poco. Sobre todo cuando aparezca Quinn en el siguiente capítulo. Me alegro que te haya gustado, realmente a veces se me ocurren estas cosas y no sé como se pueden llegar a tomar. Muchas gracias por la review y tus palabras. Espero que estés bien. Saludos!_

_**Laars15: **si, es rara, lo se. Pero mi mente toma decisiones. En cuanto a Santana, lo de mirar a los ojos y el pasado, todo esta relacionado. Y creo que en este capítulo se explica un poco. Bastante. Sobre todo el porque Rachel no la mira a los ojos. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Eli:** Santana no recuerda. Es una lástima, pero todo tiene que ver con la historia que se va a ir desarrollando de a poco. Muchísimas gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_Besos Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por leerlo. _

_Lore._


	3. Sol Rojo

******Título: ****Batika**

******Capítulo:****2 – ****El Sol Rojo**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ********3****/**

******Palabras: ****5,429**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:**** Seguramente en algún lado estará registrada la historia de Rachel Berry. Un nombre olvidado por muchos. Una persona encerrada durante siglos en las mazmorras malditas mientas la revolución ganaba y perdía. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Es pura ciencia ficción. Es extraño, tan extraño como esos extraños recodos en la mente que una encuentra de casualidad. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ****21****/08/2013**

* * *

"Tina" dijo Quinn entrando en la casa y abrazando a su amiga. "Sabía que ibas a lograrlo"

"Yo no lo logré. Lo logró Kurt" dijo Tina devolviendo el abrazo.

"Pero por lo menos la sacaron de esas mazmorras" dijo Quinn

"Que bueno que viniste" dijo Tina.

"¿Salió de ahí?" preguntó la rubia de ojos avellanas. Era un hada de los elementos. Podía manipular los 4 elementos y transformarse en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la naturaleza. Por eso Tina la había visto convertida en un hada.

"Hace dos semanas" dijo Tina. "Pero está deprimida desde el día en que le entregó los planes a la Reina."

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Fue al lugar en el que la vio por última vez. Supongo que recordó todo y volvió con dolor en el rostro. Pensé que estaba a punto de llorar, hasta que recordé que no llora."

"¿Cómo es verla trabajar en el castillo?" preguntó Quinn caminando hacia el fondo de la casa, en donde sabía que la Batika estaría mirando el vacío.

"Extraño. No deja de preguntarme por Rachel. A veces hasta yo me pregunto si ella recuerda algo. Por lo menos estoy segura de que algo su cuerpo recuerda"

"¿Algo como qué?"

"Algo como el sentimiento. No sabría explicarte. Pero si no es de Rachel de lo que quiere saber, es el nombre de la esposa de Rachel."

"Las Batikas tienen un solo amor durante toda su vida. Supongo que...en algún lado, eso está intentando salir."

"¿Por qué ahora? Digamos, tuvo una oportunidad hace 6 siglos atrás."

"Porque ahora parece ser que la buscó por decisión propia. Que todo comenzó a surgir de a poco"

"Solo se vieron dos o tres días. No lo entiendo" dijo Tina.

"Pero comenzaron a surgir un montón de historias alrededor de Rachel, lo cual llamó la atención de Santana. Eso por lo menos los Ancianos estaban diciendo. Que a pesar de los golpes, la memoria está ahí. Que quizás con la estabilidad que tiene desde que conoce a Cassandra July, su mente a comenzado a recuperarse"

"Me parece que los Ancianos tienen pocas cosas que hacer si se ponen a investigar que es lo que puede estar pasando con ella" dijo Rachel apareciendo detrás de Quinn y de Tina.

"¿En qué momento dejaste tu habitación?" preguntó Tina haciendo que Quinn riera.

"¿Cómo estás Quinn?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo un poco. La rubia se preguntó si así la habían visto salir de las mazmorras, pero obviamente no era así, porque aunque podía notar los huesos no eran tan prominentes como Tina le había descrito en el mensaje que envió cuando la liberaron. Si podía notar el dolor.

"Yo muy bien, pero me ha llegado la noticia de que hay una Batika enferma. ¿Sabes algo de eso?" preguntó el hada rubia abrazando a Rachel. "Te extrañé"

"Y yo a ti" dijo Rachel devolviendo el abrazo. "¿Hay algo para comer? Estoy segura de que Quinn ha sido bastante amable en no preguntarlo antes, pero puedo sentir que tiene hambre"

"Me conoces bastante bien" dijo Quinn poniéndose un poco colorada.

"¿Has traído a tu hija? Tina me contó sobre ella" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cocina.

"No. Quise hacerlo pero está justo desarrollando más poderes" dijo Quinn. "Resulta que no es solo de agua, sino que ha sacado los cuatro elementos. Sufro cada vez que ve una roca, porque inmediatamente toma su forma y tengo que andar cargando dos piedras hasta la casa, hasta que se le ocurra volver a su forma normal."

"Salió igual a ti, entonces" dijo Rachel

"Eso dicen todos." dijo Quinn riendo.

Mientras comían algo, Quinn observó a quien alguna vez había sido su amiga. Podía notar que su poder estaba ahí, en lo profundo de su corazón.

"Deja de mirarme analizando cosas que ni siquiera sabes si pueden ser verdad o no" dijo Rachel.

"Lo siento. No puedo entender..."

"¿Cómo mi poder sigue siendo tan fuerte a pesar de que no esté a mi lado?" preguntó Rachel y Tina asintió al lado de Quinn.

"Si" dijo la rubia

"He notado que ha estado creciendo. Mientras más rojo se vuelve el sol, más poder siento dentro mío." dijo Rachel.

"¿Quieres decir que el sol también la está afectando a ella?" preguntó Tina. "¿Por qué rayos no hablas de estas cosas conmigo?"

"Tenía que pensar." dijo Rachel. "Siento mucho haberme encerrado en la habitación."

"Está bien. Solo me gustaría saber que había pasado por tu mente" dijo Tina. "¿Por qué hacerlo?"

"Fui al lugar en donde la había visto por última vez. Sentí todo el dolor de nuevo" contó Rachel mirando hacia afuera. "Y además sentí la desesperación de ese tiempo, mientras la estuve buscando y volvieron a surgir las dudas sobre el porque. ¿Por qué la habían sacado de esta casa?¿Qué ganaban con lastimarla? No llegué a demasiadas conclusiones, pero si llegué a darme cuenta que poderes estuvieron involucrados en su secuestro. Lamentablemente están muertos. Por lo que sé fueron los que son mezcla."

"¿Mezcla? No puedo creer que hayan entrado al partido." dijo Quinn

" Los poderes que se involucraron con los humanos, eran aquellos poderes que más contacto con ellos tenían. No creo que haya sido una decisión apresurada, pero los humanos tienen una vida mucho más corta que la nuestra. Supongo que por eso el amor es mucho más potente entre ellos." dijo Rachel

"En eso tiene razón." dijo Tina. "En todo este tiempo he visto muchas personas enamorarse. Es un sentimiento muy fuerte entre ellos. Tan fuerte que los puede llevar a hacer locuras. Sienten muchas cosas en el momento de amarse."

"¿Cómo qué? Los celos también los sentimos nosotros" dijo Quinn

"Pero el celo que los humanos sienten es algo primitivo. Es algo mezclado con enojo." dijo Tina. "Lo he visto. He leído transcripciones de juicios. Mujeres matando a sus maridos porque miraron a una mujer que no conocían. Ha sido una locura."

Las tres hadas se sumieron en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Tina.

"¿No ibas a llegar mañana?" preguntó Tina tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Si, pero vine antes por varias cosas. Por un lado quería verte y hablar contigo. Por el otro, necesito que mañana me acompañes a esa reunión con la Reina" dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"¿Para qué quiero acompañarte?" preguntó Tina. "Solo soy una cuidadora de Biblioteca"

"Estaba hablando de Rachel. Lo siento" dijo Quinn

"Oh, eso tiene más sentido" dijo Tina. "Ya me parecía raro"

"¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó Rachel

"Eres como su mano derecha" dijo Quinn "Después de todo, si yo estoy aquí, como embajadora de los Poderes, es porque tu estás trabajando con Cassandra July"

"No hablo con ella hace meses. Desde el día que le dejé los planes" dijo Rachel.

"Planes que están funcionando bastante bien, por cierto" dijo Tina. "He visto los libros de los contadores. Las arcas están volviendo a la vida, no hay derroches de fiestas sin sentidos. Y se espera que para el cambio de año se pueda hacer una gran fiesta como las de antes."

"Me llama la atención que estando en la Biblioteca te enteres de tantas cosas" dijo Rachel.

"Tienes a Kurt como tu enviado especial en el Castillo todos los días. Se esconde en la Biblioteca cuando Santana comienza a perseguirlo." dijo Tina levantando los hombros.

"¿Crees que pueda hacerle algo verme?" preguntó Quinn

"Si por algo te refieres a que recuerde, estoy segura" dijo Rachel. "Estoy sintiendo esa conexión nuevamente. Y como dije antes, el sol rojo es lo que afecta."

"¿Has sentido que su memoria está regresando?" preguntó Tina sorprendida.

"Lo he sentido. De a poco. Pero no es algo que ella pueda entender" dijo Rachel levantándose. "Te acompañaré mañana a la reunión con Cassandra. Y no te sorprendas si no la miro a los ojos."

* * *

"¿Qué lugar preparaste para la llegada de la embajadora?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a su asistente que tenía la vista clavada en la calle, a través de una de las ventanas del pasillo.

"Tu embajadora llegó anoche. Directamente a la casa de Berry" dijo Santana.

"¿Y eso te molesta por qué...?" preguntó Cassandra

"No me molesta" dijo Santana mirando a su amiga.

"Si lo hace, pude notarlo en tu voz. ¿Qué está sucediendo Santana? Cada vez que te lo pregunto, pienso que vas a mejorar, pero te vuelvo a ver y estás peor que antes."

"¿Recuerdas los sueños que te conté que estaba teniendo?"

"¿Los que no sabías si eran pesadillas o fragmentos de la imaginación?"

"Si"

"Me lo contaste ayer"

"Anoche tuvo otro. Pero esta vez, contaba una historia. Podía notarlo porque yo era la protagonista. Una de las protagonistas. De pronto me desperté y cuando volví a entrar en el sueño, pude notar que continuaba desde donde había dejado antes." dijo Santana mirando la carreta que traía a la embajadora de los Poderes. "Ahí llega"

"¿Cómo sabes que llegó anoche y que esa es ella?"

"Esa es la carreta que llegó anoche a la casa de Rachel Berry" dijo Santana. "Antes de ir a mi casa, paso todas las noches por ahí. Esperando verla. Solamente verla. Preparé la sala que está al lado de tu oficina."

"Espero que estés dispuesta a estar en la reunión" dijo Cassandra que no había sacado la mirada de la carreta.

"¿Por qué?"

"Rachel Berry viene con ella" dijo Cassandra dando media vuelta y caminando hacia su oficina.

* * *

"Rachel que bueno verte bien" dijo Cassandra estrechando la mano de la Batika cuando entró, seguida por una rubia de ojos avellanas que miró a Santana antes de desviar la mirada.

"Gracias, Alteza" dijo Rachel. "Le quiero presentar a Quinn Fabray, la embajadora de los Poderes"

"Alteza" dijo Quinn haciendo una reverencia. "Rachel nos ha mantenido al tanto de como se ha desarrollado el Reino desde que ud. está en el poder."

"¿Cómo pudo hacerlo si parece ser que está encerrada en su casa hace meses?" preguntó Santana, quien se había comenzado a enojar al notar que Rachel seguía sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Disculpe, embajadora, la mala educación de mi asistente. Santana López" dijo Cassandra mirando enojada a su asistente.

"Está bien." dijo Quinn. "Un gusto en conocerla" agregó estirando su mano para que Santana la estreche, mirando sus ojos.

Rachel se había quedado parada al costado de Quinn, mirando a Santana. Había aprovechado el momento en que la asistente sacó sus ojos de encima de ella y podía mirarla.

"Siéntense, por favor" dijo Cassandra y todas se acomodaron en unos pequeños sillones que había en la habitación. Enfrentándose.

Mientras Quinn y Cassandra comenzaban a hablar de temas del Reino, Santana no le sacaba la mirada de encima a Rachel, quien parecía concentrada mirando a las dos rubias.

"Muchas gracias por abrirnos las fronteras" dijo Cassandra. Tenía que controlar a Santana. Algo estaba pasando y sentía que se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa mientras más tiempo pasaba mirando a Rachel.

"Nosotros nunca las cerramos." dijo Quinn "Salvo para los humanos que llegaban con intenciones de ataque. Hemos tenido mucho en los últimos siglos"

"¿Cuántos?" preguntó la Reina.

"Bastantes." dijo Quinn. "No creo que ahora sean demasiados y probablemente vaya disminuyendo mientras vuelva la tolerancia hacia nosotros."

"Había tolerancia" dijo Cassandra. "Los guardias del Castillo son trasladores. Tanto antes de la gran revolución como después."

"Lo sabemos. Los trasladores son los mejores soldados que alguien pueda tener. Además de que son fieles a quien esté en el gobierno a pesar de lo que puedan hacer o decirles." dijo Quinn. "Y como no demostraban estar en contra de los triunviratos ellos se quedaron aquí."

"Si, eso pudimos notarlo. Hemos estado leyendo todo lo concerniente a la época de los triunviratos. La verdad no podemos entender muchas cosas" dijo Cassandra. Santana tendría que hablar en ese momento, ella era quien había leído las cosas y se las había resumido. Ella tenía gran poder de retención.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Quinn interesada. Rachel miró a su amiga, intentando entrar en su mente. _"No lo vuelvas a intentar. Esto puede ser tan importante para ti tanto como para mi" _dijo Quinn al notar la invasión de Rachel en su cabeza.

"Una de las cosas más importantes que no podemos entender es porque el Partido de los Poderes apoyó la revolución. Si queremos volver a la tolerancia previa, necesitamos entender que fue lo que hicimos mal en ese momento." dijo Cassandra.

"Eso precisamente estábamos hablando con Rachel anoche. No fue todo el partido quien apoyó la revolución por lo que ella recuerda." dijo Quinn. "¿Rachel?" agregó señalando a la Batika.

"Este tiempo en que me mantuve en mi casa, estuve volviendo hacia atrás, para poder saber cuál fue el momento en que todo cambió dentro del partido." dijo Rachel

"Supongo que eso lo hiciste para recordar a tu esposa" dijo Santana interrumpiendo a la Batika.

"Santana, si tus aportes van a ser simplemente para atacar a Rachel Berry, te voy a pedir que te retires" dijo Cassandra enojada.

"Esta bien, Alteza" dijo Rachel. "¿Puedo continuar?"

"Si, por favor" dijo la Reina mirando a Santana. Sabía que no solo ella el enojo de su asistente, pero las hadas habían decidido ignorarlo. Por alguna razón.

"Hay dos teorías que puedo plantear en el momento del cambio, y en una concordamos bastante con Quinn. Al pasar el tiempo en este Reino, muchos poderes se mezclaron con los humanos. Esos sentimientos y deseos que nos hacían distintos se fusionaron. Por lo tanto la parte del partido que apoyó a la gran revolución y estoy segura de que si se busca, se encontrará que también financió la misma, es aquella parte que estaba formada por las mezclas." explicó Rachel.

"¿Quiere decir que los hijos de poderes y humanos fueron los culpables?" preguntó Cassandra

"Lamentablemente es la única respuesta que tengo. Uds. han visto como en 6 siglos este Reino se fue a la ruina. No solo por la ausencia de los poderes o la persecución de los mismos, sino porque los humanos adquirieron ese nuevo deseo que comenzó a consumirlos. La codicia y el poder." dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo fue adquirido?" preguntó Cassandra

"Eso no podría decirlo con seguridad." dijo Rachel. "Pero es obvio que hubo un cambio. Un cambio que ni siquiera yo pude preveer."

"Es sabido por todas las personas en esta habitación Rachel que estabas preocupada por otras cosas en ese momento." dijo Quinn

"Eso no quiere decir que tendría que haber ignorado el cambio." dijo Rachel. "Pero también estaba el cambio del sol. Mientras los poderes eran importantes, el sol se mantenía rojo, la paz se mantenía en el Reino. No había asesinos, ni ladrones. Todos eran protegidos. Cuando el sol comenzó a cambiar, los humanos comenzaron a cambiar."

"Y nuestros poderes comenzaron a disminuir" dijo Cassandra.

"Puede ser que eso haya sucedido" dijo Santana. "Pero ¿por qué el sol está cambiando de nuevo?"

"No sabría responder a eso" dijo Rachel. "Como tampoco podría responder a lo otro. Sin embargo, todavía me falta gente con la cual hablar y ver si puedo encontrar la forma de armar el rompecabezas."

"¿Qué más puede faltar?¿No te es suficiente?¿No tendrías que estar buscando a la mujer que amas?" preguntó Santana levantándose de la silla y señalando a Rachel.

"Santana. Te voy a pedir que dejes esta habitación" dijo Cassandra levantándose y parándose al frente de su asistente.

"No. Lo siento mucho. No va a volver a suceder" dijo Santana. "Pero podrías pedirle que me mire a los ojos" agregó mientras se sentaba.

Quinn miró a Rachel quien solo observaba el piso preguntándose cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar sin levantarse y hacer algo con respecto a Santana. Recordaba muy bien la vez que se besaron por primera vez y había sido algo parecido a esto.

"Solicito permiso para pasar el tiempo que sea necesario en la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca." dijo Rachel.

"Permiso concedido con la condición de que Santana López la ayude" dijo Cassandra.

Las dos rubias mantuvieron el aliento en el momento en que la Reina terminó de decir esas palabras, simplemente porque sintieron el cambio en el ambiente.

"De acuerdo, Alteza" dijo Rachel largando un gran suspiro, mientras Santana miraba a la Batika concentrada en algo.

"Y en cualquier otra cosa relacionada con el tema, Santana va a estar a su lado" dijo Cassandra.

"De acuerdo, Alteza" dijo Rachel levantándose. "Ahora si me disculpan, voy a salir a dar una vuelta"

"No." dijo Santana. "Si yo me tengo que quedar escuchando a estas dos, tú también"

"Santana, me estás cansando con la actitud con la que te has levantado." dijo Cassandra. "Ve a mi oficina y espérame hasta que termine esta reunión. Y no se te ocurra volver a decir que no"

Santana se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Rachel con la Reina y la Embajadora.

"¿Quieres decirme que le está sucediendo?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a la Batika.

"No sabría responderle" dijo Rachel.

"Casi llora y tengo entendido que uds. no lo hacen" dijo la Reina.

"Las Batikas no lloran. Es verdad" dijo Quinn "Simplemente se le ponen brillosos los ojos, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar"

"No puedo tener a Santana en el estado en el que está. No se concentra en nada, y solo habla de sueños" dijo Cassandra. "Necesita a Rachel de una manera que no entiende, tanto como Rachel entiende la manera en que la necesita"

"Sus sueños están teniendo sentido." dijo Rachel de pronto.

"¿Por qué rayos no puedes decir esas cosas al frente de ella?" preguntó Cassandra

"No es tan fácil unir a dos Batikas, Alteza" dijo Quinn con una sonrisa.

"No veo que le ve ud. de divertido. ¿Sabe lo que es pasar tiempo con Santana y sus dudas?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Lo sé." dijo Quinn. "Yo estuve ahí cuando se conocieron y durante el tiempo en que las dudas de las dos eran simplemente dudas porque no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando. Ud. tiene la suerte de solo tener una."

"Me pregunto si algún día me enteraré de la historia como debe ser" dijo Cassandra. "Ahora, mientras Rachel se va a dar una vuelta..." agregó mirando " nosotras terminamos esta reunión"

* * *

"¿Qué tienes permiso para qué y con quién?" preguntó Tina por décima vez.

"¿En serio vuelves a preguntarlo?" dijo Rachel

"Es como si un brujo estuviera jugando con uds." dijo Tina. "Con todos nosotros en realidad."

"¿Has entrado en la Sección Prohibida?" preguntó Rachel entornando los ojos.

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque sabrías donde buscar" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la zona de Religión.

"Genial, una Batika con una misión" dijo Tina sentándose. "Sería más entretenido si vuelven a pelear."

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" preguntó Santana asustando a Tina, quien voló unos metros hacia arriba.

"En la Sección Prohibida" dijo Tina señalando el lugar por el que había ido su amiga. Santana prácticamente corrió hacia el lugar.

"Estas Batikas están completamente locas" dijo Tina.

* * *

"¿Qué más viniste a destruir?" dijo Santana cuando vio que Rachel estaba en la esquina más antigua de Sección Prohibida.

"¿No tendrías que estar en la oficina de Cassandra?¿Esperando por la Reina?" preguntó Rachel, saliendo de abajo de una estantería con un pequeño libro encuadernado.

"¿No tendrías que estar aquí conmigo?" preguntó Santana

"No." dijo Rachel. "Pero ya que estás, si quieres puedes ayudarme a leer esto"

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Santana

"Es uno de los diarios de Esteban July" dijo Rachel sentándose en el piso. "De donde saqué este hay más."

* * *

"Ahora que terminamos con las formalidades, Quinn. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a nuestras Batikas?" preguntó Cassandra

"¿Qué sabe de las Batikas?" preguntó Quinn.

"Que son inmortales, que pueden entrar en la mente de otras personas, que pueden devorar libros a enorme velocidad y recordar cada punto y cada coma, y que todas tienen un poder especial. El de Rachel es el poder ver más allá."

"En el tiempo y en el espacio" dijo Quinn. "El de Santana también. Fue demasiada sorpresa para todos cuando las dos se conocieron y cuando sus poderes especiales eran los mismo, fue una sorpresa aún mayor. Por lo tanto se sospechó que las dos tendrían algún otro poder especial. Pero nunca se desarrolló."

"¿Cómo?"

"No es especial si dos Batikas nacidas en el mismo año tienen los mismos poderes"

"¿Qué otro poder tienen?"

"No lo sabemos. Nunca lo demostraron en nuestras tierras y aquí tampoco. Y no son inmortales, simplemente sus células se mueven distinto que las nuestras. Envejecen mucho más despacio."

"Esta clase sobre las Batikas es interesante, pero quiero saber que se puede hacer con ellas. Rachel no cumple lo que prometió y Santana está cada vez más conflictuada"

"Rachel cumplió lo que prometió." dijo Quinn. "Le dio los planes para mejorar el Reino"

"Quería que trabaje junto a mi"

"No entiende lo que eso le causa a su corazón."

"¿Qué le causa?"

"Dolor. Y mucho."

"¿Puedes iluminar un poco mi cabeza?"

Quinn sonrió y miró hacia la ventana.

"Éramos solo unas niñas cuando se conocieron. Dos pequeñas hadas morenas que corrían por las tierras, demostrando que sus alas podían tapar al sol, y aunque solo era un juego, nos divertían demasiado. Por separado. Porque cuando estaban juntas, solo encontraban la forma de hacer enojar a la otra. Y peleaban, se decían todo lo que podían decirse. Competían todo el tiempo, para ver quien leía más rápido, quien recordaba más cosas. Había llegado el punto en que ninguna quería estar cerca de ellas cuando se encontraban. Y tenga en cuenta que nuestra tierra es pequeña y a todos los nacidos en el mismo año nos enseñan juntos."

"¿Ud. tiene la misma edad que ellas dos?"

"Y Tina y Kurt también. Blaine es mucho más joven, pero conoció a Rachel a través del Partido."

"¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta de que se amaban?"

"No lo sé. Eso lo saben ellas. Si sé como empezó su relación."

"¿Cómo?"

"No habíamos alcanzado la mayoría de edad cuando Esteban volvió de sus primeras exploraciones, antes de partir nuevamente, anunciando que esta vez no se iba a quedar mirando como se formaba un nuevo reino, sino que iba a involucrarse. Iba a lograr que los humanos no nos temieran. Que pudiéramos convivir todos en paz."

"¿Esteban?"

"Su abuelo, si no me equivoco"

"Si, mi abuelo" dijo Cassandra.

"Para ese entonces, Rachel y Santana habían llegado a un punto que nadie entendía. Santana buscaba a Rachel todo el tiempo para poder pelear con ella y Rachel había comenzado a ignorarla."

"¿Cómo ahora?"

"Ahora simplemente no la mira a los ojos. Tenga en cuenta, Alteza, que Rachel absorbe cada detalle de Santana. Cada detalle que para nosotras pueda pasar desapercibido. Sabe todo lo que pasa con ella, porque puede sentirlo. Antes no era así. Antes solo la ignoraba porque estaba cansada de las peleas. Y todos también. Pero Santana era perseverante."

"¿Hasta cuándo?"

"Hasta que llegó el mensaje de Esteban y dijo que necesitaba de los Poderes para llevar a cabo su sueño. Fue en una reunión como la de hoy, pero había mucha más gente. Santana no quería que Rachel se fuera, ya que ella se había postulado como voluntaria para el nuevo proyecto de Esteban. Y cada cosa que decían, Santana lograba hacer enojar más y más a Rachel. Hasta que Rachel se levantó y enfrentó a Santana. Podrás ver que era gracioso al imaginarte a la pequeña Batika enfrentándose a Santana. Y cuando todos estábamos por esperar una respuesta de Rachel, ésta agarró la cabeza de Santana y la besó. No se las pudo separar más desde entonces, y las dos viajaron para cumplir los cargos que Esteban les había dado"

"¿Me estás diciendo que estuvieron juntas más de mil años?"

"Si"

* * *

"¿Qué estamos buscando?" preguntó Santana. Ya había terminado de leer tres diarios, la misma cantidad que Rachel, quien ahora estaba pensando.

"¿Por qué el sol se volvió amarillo?" preguntó Rachel girando despacio la cabeza hacia Santana. La asistente pensó que por fin iba a poder encontrarse con esos ojos, pero parecía que Rachel aún en ese extraño trance, sabía que ella estaba ahí.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Santana.

"Ven conmigo" dijo Rachel levantándose del piso y saliendo de la Sección Prohibida.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Santana justo cuando pasaban por el lugar en donde estaba Tina observándolas.

"A hablar con Cassandra" dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tengo que saber algo."

"¿Qué?"

"Si hubieras prestado más atención a los diarios que te di te darías cuenta" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta de la oficina, en donde las dos rubias giraron para mirar quien había entrado.

"¿El sol se volvió amarillo en el reino?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"¿No íbamos a hablar con Cassandra?" preguntó Santana detrás de ella.

"Si, pero ahora me di cuenta que tenía que hacerle una pregunta a Quinn" dijo Rachel girando rápidamente. Santana juró en ese instante que había cruzado su mirada con la de Rachel, pero no podía asegurarlo.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas? No, el sol no se volvió amarillo" dijo Quinn.

"En mil siglos o más, el sol siempre fue rojo" dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué fue lo que causó que se volviera amarillo por unos siglos?" preguntó Santana

"No. La pregunta justa sería Quien" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué?" preguntaron las tres mujeres esperando.

"Necesitando acceso a los diarios de Esteban" dijo Rachel mirando a Cassandra

"Los estuvimos leyendo recién" dijo Santana confundida.

"Estuvimos leyendo los que Esteban quería que leyéramos. Necesito acceso a los verdaderos diarios de Esteban"

"No sé donde están Rachel" dijo Cassandra, y notó que Quinn miraba a la Batika pensando. "¿Por qué?"

"Mientras estábamos leyendo esos diarios en la Sección Prohibida y ya antes, cuando estábamos acá con uds. me surgió una duda." dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia adelante, mientras Santana hacía lo mismo pero quedando justo al lado de ella, mirándola todo el tiempo. "¿Por qué el sol estaba amarillo? Entonces me pregunté ¿por qué le decían mazmorras malditas a esa parte del castillo en donde yo estuve? Ciertamente nunca hubo que detener a un poder, por lo tanto, ¿por qué mis poderes disminuyeron ahí abajo?¿Y por qué el sol disminuyó el poder de todos los poderes?"

"¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión? Por que estoy mareada" dijo Cassandra mirando como su asistente no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Rachel, fascinada con ella.

"Si, Esteban, cuando viajó a estas tierras, dijo que quería fundar un reino en el que los humanos y los poderes pudieran cohabitar en paz" dijo Rachel. "Entonces, ¿qué tal si el fundó éste Reino junto a un humano?"

"Pero Rachel, en ese caso, ese humano ya estaría muerto." dijo Quinn

"Puede ser, pero si tuvo descendientes no lo creo. Igualmente no creo que haya estado muerto. Creo que sobrevivió a causa de nosotros. Y durante siglos se mantuvo robándole el poder a aquellos poderes que querían deshacerse de los mismos" dijo Rachel

"¿Quieres decir que un humano qué encontró la fórmula de la inmortalidad se quiso vengar de todos nosotros?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si, por un lado porque nosotros no tenemos ni sentimos el deseo de venganza." dijo Rachel

"¿Y por el otro?" preguntó Cassandra

"Por el otro, porque quería vengarse del Reino que creó Esteban. A pesar de la igualdad que tu abuelo instauró en este Reino, él siempre deseó más. Por eso necesito los diarios."

"¿Pero cómo pudo lograr que el sol se volviera amarillo?" preguntó Cassandra

"Secuestró una Batika y la torturó. Y no solo le sacó el poder para mantenerse vivo el tiempo suficiente, sino para poder volver el sol amarillo. Haciéndonos creer a todos que era el sol revolucionario. Con el sol amarillos, nuestros poderes disminuyeron." dijo Rachel

"¿Secuestró una Batika?" preguntó Cassandra mirando inmediatamente a su asistente, que parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

"Por eso a mi me afectaba más el sol amarillo. Porque conocía ese poder a pesar de que..." comenzó a decir Rachel.

"Te amo" dijo Santana haciendo que ésta vez, Rachel si girara y la mirara a los ojos. Fue rápido, porque Rachel tuvo la capacidad de recuperarse del shock, pero fue suficiente para que Santana hiciera un paso hacia atrás y comenzara a tambalearse. Todos los recuerdos estaban entrando en ella.

"¿Santana?" preguntó Cassandra, pero Rachel fue la primera en agarrarla cuando la vio caer y se agachó para no quedar en el medio del aire con ella.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel, más para la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos que para las dos rubias.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó la Reina

"Santana está comenzando a recordar" dijo Quinn

"¿Por esa milésima de segundo en el que sus ojos se encontraron?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Y por el sentimiento que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo pero que ella no lo sabía. Se lo dije. Las Batikas aman a una sola persona de por vida"

Las dos rubias miraban la escena al frente de ella, con una Santana observando a Rachel entre sus pestañeas y Rachel repitiendo una y otra vez lo siento.

"Hay que llevarla a algún lado" dijo Rachel mirando a la Reina. Como pidiéndole permiso para ir a la casa de los July.

"Llévame a casa" dijo Santana y Rachel asintió.

"Cassandra tiene que..." comenzó a decir Rachel, pero Santana negó con su cabeza.

"La pintura. Nuestra casa" dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

"¿Qué le está sucediendo?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Están volviendo sus recuerdos" dijo Rachel levantándola y cargándola hacia la puerta. "Si puede ir esta noche a mi casa, sería mucho mejor así seguimos hablando de esto"

"Avísame como continúa Santana." dijo Cassandra preocupada.

* * *

_Cada vez que veía a Rachel, necesitaba acercarse a ella y pelear. Simplemente porque no sabía como hablar con esa Batika que parecía tener un imán capaz de atraerla a ella como si fuera lo único a su alrededor._

_Y ella lo sabía y no podía explicar que es lo que sentía o cuánto le gustaba ese imán. Estar cerca de Rachel y hacerla enojar solo para que la mirara a los ojos. Pero últimamente sabía que Rachel estaba cansada de eso. Del ir y venir de los ánimos de Santana. Y hacía una semana que Rachel le había dicho que no aguantaba más. Que no podía seguir ignorándola durante el día y escuchando todo lo que ella quería decirle, para salir corriendo durante la noche a tratar de calmarla. Porque Santana a la noche gemía de dolor y Rachel era la única que solía calmarla. Hasta que ambas se quedaban dormida._

_Por eso cuando en la reunión para ir con Esteban July a un nuevo Reino, Rachel levantó la mano y se postuló como voluntaria, Santana sintió el enojo más fuerte que podría haber sentido hasta ese momento de su joven vida._

"_¡Estás loca!" gritó levantándose y parándose en el medio del círculo de hadas y otros poderes que estaban en la reunión._

"_Santana, con calma" pidió el Anciano que se hacía cargo de su generación._

"_¡No!" respondió Santana con un grito. "Ahora se cree la mejor y quiere ir a convivir con humanos. No eres la mejor Batika de este mundo" _

"_Yo no dije eso" dijo Rachel sin mirarla a los ojos._

"_¡Es lo que estás intentando decir cuando te propones ir a convivir con humanos solo para alejarte de mi!" gritó Santana haciendo que Rachel la mirara a los ojos. _

_Pensó que por fin iba a lograr una nueva reacción por parte de la pequeña Batika, pero solo se levantó y caminó hacia ella, con paso decidido. Agarró con sus dos manos el rostro de Santana y estrelló sus labios. _

_Los que estaban presenciando la escena sonrieron, quizás ni siquiera sentían ganas de sonreír, pero dos Batikas se estaban demostrando amor al frente de ellos, con un solo beso y generaban alegría en su interior._

_Para Rachel era por fin sacarse de cierta forma ese dolor que tenía dentro de ella y que crecía cada noche mientras abrazaba a Santana y la ayudaba a dormir. _

_Y para Santana era sentirse completa. Encontrar esa pieza que le estaba faltando. Era saber que no podía dejarla ir. Sus piernas temblaron ante esta realización, haciendo que Rachel abrace a Santana para que no se cayera al piso y el beso no concluyera en ese momento._

_Cuando se separaron, Rachel salió de la sala de reuniones seguida por Santana quien había agarrado su mano._

"_Por eso quería irme" dijo Rachel despacio. "Y por buscar mi pasado" _

"_¿Por qué me amas querías irte?" preguntó a Santana_

"_¿Amor?" dijo Rachel caminando hacia los jardines de la enorme Biblioteca que hacía a la vez de escuela y hogar. _

"_Somos Batikas, Rachel. Solo amamos a una persona." _

"_¿Por eso buscas hacerme enojar?" _

"_En realidad solo quería me miraras" dijo Santana sonriendo. Rachel giró y volvió a besarla debajo de un árbol de flores azules que comenzaron a caer sobre ellas. _

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?" _

_El próximo capítulo es explicativo, bastante. Porque antes de muchas cosas tienen que pasar otra. Pero estoy tratando de hacerlo claro porque hasta yo me confundo. _

_La verdad, muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows. No pensé que a nadie le interesara mucho la historia. _

_Y mi mente encima está dividida en dos en cuanto a historias._

_Así que gracias._

_**Ixiam:** no sé si un historión, pero...si, mi mente tiene lugares a los cuales puedo acceder así. Muchas gracias por la review y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos!_

_**Laars15:** si quieres saber la verdad, hasta yo me confundo un poco, por eso metí a Quinn y que definiera un poco más que puede hacer una Batika. Lo de los ojos acuosos es como su forma de llorar. Espero que no haya sido tan complicado, y las dudas que surjan en este capítulo estoy resolviéndolas en el siguiente. Besos!_

_**Riverchele:** no me siento orgullosa de hacer que te echaran de clase, realmente. La conexión siempre estuvo ahí, pero yo lo veo por el lado de Rachel, creo que duda de que existan todas las cosas que existían antes con Santana por las dudas de que cuando recupere la memoria no lo sienta. Pero es probable que si, ¿me explico? Muchas gracias por la review! Besos._

_**Cami11: **muchas gracias por la review! _

_**Danielle02: **espero que te siga pareciendo interesante. Muchas gracias por la review!_

_**Eli:** hay muchas cosas en el medio antes de que puedan o no estar juntas de nuevo. Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente pronto aunque no sé cuando podré subir el próximo. Me va a llevar más tiempo. Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**VickyAgron: **muchas gracias Vicky! Entre nosotras yo ya la leí varias veces para tratar de entender y solucionar las cosas, pero es una duda tras otra. Jajaja. Me alegro que te guste, gracias por leerla! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties...voy a hacer un resumen de dudas que me parece que quedan en este capítulo._

_¿Qué tiene que ver el sol amarillo (revolucionario) y el sol rojo? ¿En qué afectan estos soles a los poderes? ¿Cómo reaccionará Santana cuando recupere la memoria? ¿Por qué le dijo que la amaba? ¿El secuestro de Santana tenía que ver con involucrar a Rachel en la revolución o tenía otro fin?¿Por qué parecen tan importantes los diarios de Esteban?_

_Probablemente esto y más en el próximo capítulo._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme._

_Lore._

_PD: sigo escribiendo Extraño Corazón._


	4. Palabras del presente, momentos

******Título: ****Batika**

******Capítulo:****4 – Palabras del presente, momentos del pasado.**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ********4****/**

******Palabras: ****5,****218**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:**** Seguramente en algún lado estará registrada la historia de Rachel Berry. Un nombre olvidado por muchos. Una persona encerrada durante siglos en las mazmorras malditas mientas la revolución ganaba y perdía. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Es pura ciencia ficción. Es extraño, tan extraño como esos extraños recodos en la mente que una encuentra de casualidad.**

******Fecha de Publicación: ****2****5****/08/2013**

* * *

******Palabras del presente, momentos del pasado**

Santana abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo cubierto de flores pintadas.

"_¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó Rachel entrando en la habitación. _

"_Pintando" dijo Santana_

"_Eso es obvio" dijo Rachel "Pero...¿no sería mejor acomodarnos antes decorar?" _

"_¿Cómo sé que es lo que voy a querer poner en este cuarto si no sé que colores voy a querer poner en la habitación?" _

"_¿Cómo sabes que colores quieres poner en la habitación si no sabes que colores quieres poner en el cuarto?" _

"_¿Recuerdas estas flores?" preguntó Santana bajando de la escalera que había hecho con las cajas y abrazando a Rachel. "Son las del árbol que había cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso." _

"_Creo que estás medio confundida con respecto a nuestro primer beso." dijo Rachel saliendo de los brazos de Santana. "Tenemos que estar en una hora con Esteban" _

"_Para ser mi jefe, en este momento me está cayendo muy mal" dijo Santana. "¿Por qué tú no tienes que cumplir esas órdenes?" _

"_Porque elegí el puesto en la Cámara. Ahora, tienes que bañarte. Tienes pintura azul en la cabeza" dijo Rachel riendo. "Te preparé el baño" _

"_¿Te vas a bañar conmigo?" preguntó Santana agarrando la cintura de la pequeña Batika. _

"_Ya me bañé." dijo Rachel. _

"_No quiero seguir siendo la asistente de Esteban" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero._

"_Pudimos comprar esta casa con nuestro dinero" dijo Rachel deteniéndose al lado de la enorme bañera y comenzando a desvestir a Santana. "Algún día vamos a celebrar nuestra boda también aquí. Y todo porque vinimos con Esteban" _

"_Nos falta un árbol de flores azules. ¿No te parece?" preguntó Santana también desvistiendo a Rachel. "Esa bañera es muy grande para mi sola" dijo bajando su voz y acercándose a la pequeña Batika._

"_¿Por qué no te puedo decir que no?" preguntó Rachel terminando de desnudarla y desnudándose para meterse junto a Santana en la bañera._

"Siento como que me pasó una manada de elefantes por encima y siento tu cansancio también. Podrías haber intentando dormir mientras yo lo hacía" dijo Santana girando su cabeza para mirar a Rachel.

"Te desmayaste hace casi una semana. Cassandra está desesperada" dijo Rachel

"Dile que siento mucho haber caído en una especie de coma después de recordar quien era" dijo Santana volviendo a mirar al techo.

"Se lo dije. Por lo cual está bastante enojada conmigo" dijo la pequeña Batika poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué me perdí estos últimos días?"

"¿No quieres seguir descansando?"

"Estoy sintiendo que estás apurada por algo" dijo Santana intentando sentarse en la cama.

"Sabes que puedo mostrarte lo que pasó en estos días, no tienes porque moverte." dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de Santana para detenerla.

"Pero no me tocas la piel" dijo Santana al ver que Rachel tenía puesto guantes.

"No sé cuanto recordaste y no sé que tan mal te sientes. Si sé que estás confundida y estás intentando acomodar las cosas en tu cabeza" dijo Rachel.

"Por lo menos puedo sentir que no estuviste con nadie en estos últimos siete siglos" dijo Santana cerrando los ojos.

"¿Con quién querías que estuviera?" preguntó Rachel. "Estuve presa. ¿U olvidaste los últimos meses?"

"No, no los olvidé. Ahora muéstrame" dijo Santana. "Sé que hasta que no termines de calmar ese mar de dudas que estoy sintiendo que tienes adentro, no vamos a hablar de nuestras cosas"

"Es lo mejor..." dijo Rachel sacándose uno de sus guantes, y con el dedo índice tocando la frente de Santana.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en despertarse?" preguntó Cassandra a Quinn, mientras miraban como Rachel luchaba para mantener los ojos abiertos. "¿Qué está haciendo?" _

"_¿Solo tiene preguntas últimamente?" preguntó Quinn mirando a la Reina_

"_Lo siento. Mi asistente está en una especie de coma, en una habitación, de una casa que no la protegió antes, y la Batika que saqué de las mazmorras está cayéndose dormida cada vez que pestañea" dijo Cassandra enojada._

"_No se está quedando dormida" dijo Quinn. _

"_Van tres días que no se le puede sacar más de tres palabras" dijo Cassandra señalando a Rachel. "Y no logró explicar que tiene que ver el sol rojo, el amarillo y Santana" _

"_La conexión que ellas dos tenían funciona de ambos lados. Mientras Santana está recordando todo su pasado, Rachel está recibiendo en su mente lo que le pasó a Santana a partir de esa noche" dijo Tina que estaba sentada cerca de Rachel mirándola atentamente. _

"_Uds. los poderes que no vivieron siempre en este Reino son muy complicados" dijo Cassandra. _

"_El problema no es que no vivimos en este Reino" dijo Quinn "El problema es que no conoce todas las vueltas que los poderes tenemos." _

"_¿Por qué me hicieron venir?" preguntó Cassandra cambiando de tema._

"_Rachel despertó del todo esta misma mañana y nos pidió que te llamemos. Pero volvió a entrar en ese trance para buscar algo que le pareció extraño en la noche del secuestro de Santana y que puede llevarla a conocer la verdad" dijo Quinn_

"_Más historias. Genial." dijo Cassandra "Alguna vez me gustaría que estas historias tuvieran algo más que dudas" _

"¿Y tenían más que dudas?¿Sirvió para algo?" preguntó Santana abriendo los ojos. Podía ver los ojos negros de Rachel clavados en los de ella, y quitarlos rápidamente.

"Sirvió bastante" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" preguntó Santana que sintió dentro de si como Rachel peleaba para decirle que tenía que viajar.

"Cuando estés nuevamente en la casa de Cassandra. Quinn ya está en camino al Reino y probablemente la encuentre apenas cruce la frontera o antes." dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo voy a poder comunicarme?" preguntó Santana

"¿Recuerdas como usar el cuaderno vacío?"

"Si"

"Entonces te lo llevas y te comunicas conmigo de esa forma"

"¿Por qué no puedo quedarme en esta casa hasta que vuelvas?"

"Porque tengo miedo de que vuelvan por ti."

"El partido ya no existe"

"En si, el partido llevó a cabo tu secuestro, pero no fue la cabeza detrás del plan y no era que yo me involucrara el fin."

"¿Qué?"

Rachel sonrió y volvió a mirar los ojos de Santana, poniendo nuevamente su dedo índice en la frente de Santana.

"_¿Me estás diciendo que el partido trabajando con los poderes mezclas cayeron en algún tipo de hechizo?" preguntó Cassandra después de escuchar del secuestro. _

"_Es lo que estoy viendo en la mente de Santana" dijo Rachel. "Por alguna razón ellos tenían que separarnos" _

"_¿Por qué las tienen que agarrar separadas?" preguntó Cassandra_

"_Porque juntas son invencibles" dijo Quinn "No les podrían haber hecho absolutamente nada si las secuestraban juntas. No podrían haber llegado a ningún lugar" _

"_¡El hermano de Esteban!" gritó Kurt entrando en la habitación._

"_Esteban no tenía hermanos" dijo Cassandra._

"_Si tenía. ¿Lo recuerdan?" pregunto Kurt mirando a Rachel, Tina y Quinn quienes intentaban hacerlo._

"_¿Por qué sale él en esta conversación?" preguntó Tina._

"_Rachel esta mañana me dibujo al hombre que lastimó a Santana" dijo Kurt. "Me lo llevé a mi casa y Blaine lo vio. No fue mi intención que lo viera, pero se asustó y lo tiró al piso. Cuando me agaché al ver el retrato me acordé del hermano de Esteban" _

"_Insisto en que Esteban no tenía hermanos" dijo Cassandra. _

"_Kurt tiene razón" dijo Tina. "Era flacucho y usaba unos extraños lentes que él mismo se había hecho" _

"_Y no tenía ningún poder" dijo Quinn recordando también._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Cassandra_

"_Si los recuerdos de Santana volvieron bien, la persona que ella vio que la estaba lastimando era el hermano de Esteban" dijo Kurt._

"_Eso sería imposible. Él había nacido humano" dijo Tina. "Tendría que tener miles de años y ni siquiera Esteban sobrevivió tanto tiempo" _

"_El único que sobrevivió al ataque que el escuadrón de Esteban recibió cuando estaban volviendo al Reino de los Poderes. Antes de decidir que tenía que fundar este reino" dijo Rachel_

"_El mismo ataque..." dijo Quinn mirando a la pequeña Batika_

"_En donde perdí a mis padres" concluyó Rachel._

"_¿Tus padres no eran Batikas?¿No es que son inmortales?" preguntó Cassandra_

"_No eran Batikas, pero ellos desaparecieron y su poder no se sintió en ningún lado. Ni en este reino, ni en el de los poderes" dijo Rachel. "Ellos desaparecieron cuando cruzaban estas tierras." _

"Y por eso decidiste venir con Esteban cuando pidió poderes." dijo Santana

"Si, y porque tenía esta loca Batika que no dejaba de molestarme e interrumpirme todo el tiempo." dijo Rachel mirándola.

"¿Qué tiene que ver el hermano de Esteban con lo que me pasó?"

"¿No recuerdas esa noche?"

"Rachel, estoy recordando siglos de mi vida, nuestra vida y nuevamente mi vida, no puedo organizar nada."

"Estos meses, mientras pensaba que te podría haber hecho perder la memoria, tanto en el Reino de los Poderes como yo, llegamos a la conclusión de que era a causa de las torturas. Pero, yo también olvidé cosas y una de ellas fue que sentía muy débil tu poder el día que te vi por última vez."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

"Por más que hubieras perdido la memoria, tu poder debería haber estado intacto."dijo mientras volvía a ubicar el dedo índice en la frente de Santana.

"_Con lo que cuentas, es como si a Santana le hubieran exprimido los poderes." dijo Cassandra. _

"_Es lo que estoy pensando. Es lo que se me ocurre ahora" dijo Rachel. _

"_Creo que es una buena explicación" dijo Quinn. "Después de todo siempre pasaron cosas raras en estas tierras." _

"_Y recuerdo que el hermano de Esteban siempre nos trataba mal, y tenía esa extraña obsesión con la ciencia" dijo Kurt_

"_Esteban siempre lo protegía, sin embargo" dijo Quinn._

"_Uds. recuerdan como un cofre que se abre de golpe" dijo Cassandra_

"_Llevamos mucho tiempo vagando en la tierra" dijo Rachel. _

"_No entiendo mucho que tiene que ver todo con todo" dijo Cassandra _

"_En los recuerdos de Santana veía a ese hombre, que Kurt reconoce como el hermano de Esteban." dijo Rachel "Si es cierto que es él, quiere decir que encontró alguna forma de utilizar a los poderes en su favor." _

"_¿Exprimiendo los poderes y haciendo qué?" preguntó Cassandra_

"_No lo sé" dijo Rachel sumiéndose en silencio._

"¿Sigues sin saberlo?" preguntó Santana saliendo del trance.

"Nunca pude contarte una historia completa sin ser interrumpida" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Si intento pensar algo en este momento, puedo asegurarte que mi cabeza va a estallar. Hay demasiadas cosas que acomodar. Muchos recuerdos, Rachel."

"Lo sé."

"Por eso estás poniendo calma en mi mientras me pasas esas imágenes."

"Si. Sé que después vas a odiarme, porque mis poderes no tienen demasiado efecto en ti. Pero me voy a arriesgar un poco maś" dijo Rachel volviendo a poner el dedo en la frente de Santana.

"_Cassandra ¿no me habías dicho que encontraste a Santana camino a vender sus poderes a un brujo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a la Reina. _

"_Si." dijo Cassandra_

"_¿Habías escuchado antes sobre ese brujo?" preguntó Rachel_

"_No, solo cuando me encontré a Santana" dijo Cassandra._

"_¿Hacia donde está el panteón de Esteban?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Hacia el norte, hacia el reino de los poderes." dijo Cassandra. "Solo un July y poder puede entrar en él. Tengo entendido que lo construyó en vida" _

"_Esteban construyó muchas cosas en vida" dijo Kurt_

"_¿Por qué los July no fueron echados del reino o maltratados durante el reinado de la revolución?" preguntó Rachel_

"_No salíamos de nuestras tierras. No nos hacía falta. Tenemos todo lo necesario" dijo Cassandra_

"_Pero ¿por qué no fueron atacados ahí?" preguntó Rachel._

"_Los humanos no pueden entrar, tampoco los mezcla. Solo un poder que no tenga ninguna intención oculta hacia nosotros" dijo Cassandra. "Esteban creó esos conjuros" _

"_¿Por qué te interesa eso?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Rachel._

"_Porque Esteban no construyó todo el castillo. Una parte la construyó otra persona. Una parte que inhibe los poderes." dijo Rachel_

"_Las mazmorras malditas" dijo Kurt_

"_Si. Pero ¿quién podría haber construido las mazmorras si nosotros los poderes no cometemos ningún tipo de crimen?" preguntó Rachel._

"¿Me estás diciendo que alguien tiene la forma de inhibir y de sacar poderes?" preguntó Santana

"Si, creo, no sé. Es por eso que tengo que ir a la Biblioteca del Reino de los Poderes" dijo Rachel alejándose ahora si de su esposa y poniéndose nuevamente el guante.

"¿Crees que encontrarás las respuestas?" preguntó Santana

"Algo tengo que encontrar. Es extraño que no haya nada de Esteban en el castillo o en la casa de él. Y además, él vino a estas tierras con solo la intención de crear un reino con tolerancia, nunca quiso declararse rey"

"Cuando nosotras llegamos estaba un poco amargado, ¿recuerdas?"

"Y nadie le preguntaba por el hermano." dijo Rachel.

"Todos nos olvidamos que él había tenido un hermano."

"Si ¿qué pasó con el hermano?"

"Estoy enojada contigo, ¿sabes?" preguntó Santana moviendo su rostro de forma tal que pudiera mirarla sin levantarse de la cama.

"Lo sé." dijo Rachel sentándose en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. "Supe que te ibas a enojar cuando recuperaras la memoria."

"¿Por qué no me agarraste ese día a la fuerza? Te hubiera seguido y lo sabes. A pesar de no recordar nada, sentía que me generabas algo adentro."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No sé, Rachel. Estaba confundida. Sentía que quería seguirte hasta el fin del mundo, que no importara cuanto recordara ni cuando, pero que si estabas a mi lado iba a ser feliz"

"Puede ser." dijo Rachel. "Pero ya me había enterado de que iban a ir por mi. Y cuando te encontré ese día y vi que habías perdido la memoria, supe que tenía que dejarte ahí. Tenía que protegerte. Si a mi me arrestaban, era seguro que te arrestarían a ti también. No podía condenarte a esas mazmorras."

"¿Es cierto que te metiste en la mente de humanos y poderes?"

"¿Qué habrías hecho si me hubieran secuestrado.?" preguntó Rachel inclinando la cabeza.

"Me hubiera desesperado." respondió Santana como si fuera algo obvio. "Hubiera movido cielo y tierra para tratar de encontrarte"

"Todos los que conocíamos habían huido o se habían unido al Partido." dijo Rachel. "El Partido para ese entonces ya estaba corrompido y cualquiera que entrara debía jurar lealtad, secretismo, silencio. Por lo tanto nadie me decía nada sobre ti. No en la cara, por lo menos"

"¿Valió la pena romper el juramento que hicimos antes de salir del Reino de los Poderes?"

"Me llevó años y entrar en muchas mentes, Santana, pero te encontré. Hubiera deseado entrar antes en sus mentes, pero no pude. Pasé siglos en esas mazmorras preguntándome ¿qué hubiera pasado si entraba antes?¿La habría encontrado antes de que perdiera la memoria? Nunca sabré la respuesta, pero hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance y lo que no también."

"Los Ancianos pueden enterarse, ¿qué pasa si deciden castigarte mientras estés allá?"

"Conociéndolos van a ver si el castigo que ya cumplí injustamente fue suficiente."

"¿Sabes que si te dejan allí iré a rescatarte?"

"Lo sé. No quiere decir que vayan a dejarme. Creo que es demasiado saber que sufrí todo este tiempo por haberte perdido"

"Pero ahora me tienes, Rachel. No es necesario que te vayas."

Rachel suspiró y miró hacia el techo, pensando en los momentos que pasaron debajo de esas flores azules.

"Sé que todavía no has acomodado los recuerdos ni lo que sientes, pero cuando lo hagas, vas a sentir lo que estoy sintiendo yo." dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie. "Desde el momento en que te desmayaste el sol se ha vuelto mucho más rojo que antes."

"¿Estoy atada al sol? Rachel..."

"No lo sé, Santana. No sé si estás atada al sol o a esa cosa que esté extrayendo poderes." dijo Rachel.

"Extraer poderes..." dijo Santana mirando las flores. "Ven" dijo estirando la mano hacia Rachel. Tenía que mostrarle, porque esa parte se la acordaba se agachó al lado de la cama y la miró, esperando sentir el dedo en su frente.

_No aguantaba más la sed, el hambre la estaba llevando a morir y su guardián había desaparecido hacía casi un siglo. Había sobrevivido gracias a algunos de los otros poderes que estaban cerca, pero ellos también habían desaparecido._

"_¿Estás bien?" preguntó una voz, haciéndole abrir los ojos. Se había recostado en contra de un tronco, ni siquiera sabía si estaba yendo hacia el lugar correcto._

"_Estoy cansada" respondió Santana mirando a la mujer que ahora estaba bajándose de un caballo al frente de ella._

"_¿Hacia donde vas?" preguntó. "Soy Cassandra"_

"_No sé. Estoy buscando a un hombre que dicen que da monedas por poderes" dijo Santana levantándose. "Soy Santana" _

"_¿Por esta zona?" preguntó Cassandra_

"_Si, ¿por qué? ¿En dónde estamos?" preguntó Santana_

"_Estás dentro de las tierras de los July" dijo Cassandra. _

"_¿July?" _

"_Como Esteban. El primer Rey"_

"_No sabía eso" _

"_¿En qué mundo vives?" _

"_He perdido la memoria y el hombre que me daba comida desapareció hace un tiempo buscando a este hombre que compra poderes para poder alimentarnos" _

"_¿Era un hombre el que te daba comida?" _

"_Si." _

"Santana, eso no me dice nada" dijo Rachel separando su cabeza del dedo de su esposa.

"Quizás solo quería tocarte" dijo Santana sonriendo. Miraba hacia sus ojos, profundamente.

"Recuerda que estás enojada conmigo" dijo la pequeña Batika sonriendo tristemente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más puedo estarlo?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que vas a tener tus razones para estarlo" dijo Rachel alejándose.

"¿Puedes...no sé...besarme?" preguntó Santana

"Me encantaría, pero cuando todo se acomode en tu cabeza, te darás cuenta de que lo mejor es que no lo haga" dijo Rachel tristemente. "Puede confundirte más de lo que estás"

"Siempre odié tu forma de pensar las cosas" dijo Santana sentándose despacio. "Ya ni siquiera me detienes para que no me siente"

"Creo que tu cuerpo ya se recuperó del viaje que tuvo todo esta semana." dijo Rachel. "Además no puedes estar todo el tiempo acostada. ¿Qué odias de mi forma de pensar? Eso es nuevo."

"¿Recuerdas cuando volviste del segundo recorrido al Reino buscando a tus padres? Estabas derrotada y deprimida porque por segunda vez no habías podido sentir sus poderes. Y cuando Esteban estaba por gritarte e insultarte porque no quería que te lleves ninguna sorpresa, le dijiste que ya sabías que iba a decir y que no ibas a volver a intentarlo jamás." dijo Santana "Nunca más dijiste nada sobre tus padres o siquiera intentar buscarlos. Y desde entonces los diste por muertos"

"Es que si hubieran estado vivos los hubiera sentido. Algo. Pero no sentí nada" dijo Rachel

"Exacto, Rachel. Lo pensaste lógicamente." dijo Santana

"Solo contigo podía dejar que mis sentimientos ganaran, Santana." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A avisarle a Cassandra que estás despierta. Seguramente va a estar feliz."

"¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Cuando pueda transportarte de forma segura a algún lugar seguro. Y eso va a ser cuando estés en condiciones de moverte."

"De acuerdo"

"¿Santana?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué dijiste que me amabas? Cuando estábamos con Cassandra y Quinn."

"Oh..." dijo Santana mirando a Rachel "no es muy complicada la respuesta."

"¿No?"

"Lo hago, Rachel. Y cuando te veía ahí, hablar, tratando de organizar las ideas y encontrar lo que te estaba faltando para resolver todos los misterios, me vinieron esas ganas de decirlo. Fue sincero a pesar de que no recordaba nada. Y la verdad, fue mejor porque creo que si te hubiera besado en la Biblioteca, cuando veía a tu lengua humedecer tus labios cada vez que leías una página interesante de ese diario de Esteban, como tenía ganas de hacerlo hubiera sido peor" dijo Santana bajando la mirada. "Mis sentimientos estaban mezclados desde el día que Tina me dijo tu nombre. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba pensando en ti, más comenzaba a recordar. Pero eran recuerdos sin conexión. Tus ojos solo unieron las dos vidas."

Rachel solo asintió y las dos se quedaron observándose durante unos cuantos minutos.

"Descansa un poco más. Haré pasar a Cassandra si viene" dijo Rachel

Santana la miró salir de la habitación y se tiró de nuevo en la cama. "Te amo, Rachel" dijo en voz baja.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Rachel decía "Te amo, Santana"

* * *

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Cassandra sentándose al frente de Rachel. Era ya la madrugada en el Reino pero ella solo pudo salir de su casa a esa hora. Desde el desmayo de Santana se sentían todos observados.

"Estoy bien" dijo Santana apareciendo en la puerta del living.

"Estas viva, es lo importante" dijo Cassandra levantándose rápidamente y acercándose. Iba a abrazarla cuando Santana hizo una reverencia. "Eres mi maldita asistente todavía, así que no me hagas reverencias"

"Es la tradición" dijo Santana levantando los hombros. Rachel miraba la escena al frente de ella. "¿Por qué viniste a estas horas?"

"¿No le contaste?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Rachel.

"Estuvimos hablando de otras cosas" dijo Rachel mirando a Santana quien sonrió dulcemente, antes de caminar a sentarse a su lado.

"Quinn tenía razón" dijo Cassandra mirando a las dos morenas sentadas.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana

"Quinn me dijo que si no fueran Batikas, igual estarían juntas porque son hermosas juntas." dijo Cassandra

"Gracias." dijo Rachel

"¿Qué es lo qué no me contaste?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel.

"Mucha gente, familiares de los triunviratos, se han acercado preguntando por la salud de mi asistente. Además de que tanto Rachel y tus amigos, Santana, han sentido algo extraño." dijo Cassandra

"¿Desde mi desmayo?" preguntó Santana

"Pensé que iba a tener más tiempo en resolver los problemas del Reino y entre ellos lo de tu memoria" dijo Rachel. "Por eso no quería que la recuperaras tan rápido."

"¿Por eso de que todavía mi poder puede estar atado a la persona que me hizo esto?" preguntó Santana

"Si. Eres una Batika. Y quedaste viva a pesar de lo que hizo. Ahora puede volver por ti. Ese es mi mayor miedo" dijo Rachel. "No puedo soportar una segunda vez sin tus recuerdos Santana. No puedo seguir soportando vagar la inmortalidad de este mundo sin ti."

"Rachel..." dijo Santana despacio, tratando de tocarla pero retractándose a último momento sabiendo que podía ser peor. Tanto para ella como lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

"Uds. dos juntas son..." comenzó a decir Cassandra, las dos Batikas la miraron y pudieron notar algunas lágrimas cayendo.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Santana

"Llora" dijo Rachel

"Eso lo entiendo. Pero ¿por qué?" preguntó Santana

"No lo sé. Tú la conoces mejor que yo" dijo Rachel.

"Son extrañas." dijo Cassandra sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose el rostro. "Yo estaría encerrada haciendo lo que las parejas deben hacer después de tanto tiempo separadas"

"No creo que quieras estar cerca en ese momento" dijo Tina apareciendo de pronto. "Pero me alegra ver que Santana y Rachel están bien"

"¿Tan malo es?" preguntó Cassandra

"Nos estamos desviando del tema" dijo Rachel. "Y no, no es malo"

"Es hermoso" dijo Tina. "Pero mientras más cerca estas, más deseas tener a alguien con quien hacer esas cosas"

"Volviendo al tema..." dijo Santana

"Si, ¿en qué estábamos?" dijo Cassandra

"En que puede volver por mi" dijo Santana

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Tina

"Entonces vamos a hacer lo que teníamos planeado, ganarle de mano. Esa persona no debe saber que estamos cerca de él" dijo Rachel "Tenemos que adelantarnos"

"¿No voy a estar más segura si voy contigo al Reino de los Poderes?" preguntó Santana.

"No. El viaje es bastante complicado y si tenemos a alguien vigilándonos va a ser peor." dijo Rachel.

"En eso Rachel tiene razón." dijo Tina.

"Entonces creo que el mejor lugar donde puedo quedarme es en la misma mazmorra donde estuviste vos. Nosotras no podíamos sentir tus poderes desde afuera" dijo Santana

"No, no es el lugar en donde tienes que estar hasta que acomodes tus recuerdos, Santana." dijo Rachel. "Además, cuando hagas eso, sé que puedes desarrollar tu otro poder y lo necesito. En las mazmorras no lo vas a poder desarrollar y si yo llego entrar al Reino nuevamente, no me vas a ver más."

"Pero Kurt puede sacarme" dijo Santana

"Kurt está medio deprimido. Blaine confesó que fue él quien dejó pasar a las personas para tu secuestro." dijo Tina

"De esa forma burlaron los conjuros de la casa" dijo Rachel.

"No me mostraste todo lo que tenías que mostrarme" dijo Santana

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel.

"De ahora en más tenemos que planear bien lo que vamos a hacer." dijo Cassandra. "Mantener en secreto que Santana recuperó la memoria es lo mejor, a pesar de que esa persona, sea quien sea, sepa que sucedió."

"Tenemos que llevar la delantera, en lo que sea que hagamos" dijo Rachel. "Y eso es decir que es lo que recuerdas y que no."

"Supuestamente todavía estás en esa especie de coma" dijo Tina. "Y así es como vas a seguir, hasta que estés mucho mejor."

"Ha sido una decisión entre todas, y con consejo de los Ancianos del Reino de los Poderes." dijo Cassandra

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana bajando la mirada.

* * *

Una semana después, Rachel cabalgaba velozmente hacia el Reino de los Poderes, pensando en Santana y con sus sentidos atentos a su alrededor.

Habían logrado engañar a todos, dejando a Santana dentro de la casa en donde habían vivido, haciendo como si la movieran a otro lugar.

De pronto había dos Batikas en el reino y todos sabían que eran las de mayor poder.

Repasaba entonces mentalmente lo que había decidido averiguar. Una de las mayores dudas surgió mientras Cassandra esperaba respuesta de sus familiares.

"_Saben, nunca supe que tipo de Poder era Esteban" dijo Cassandra mirando a las Batikas, que solían perderse mirándose muchas veces._

"_Nosotras tampoco" respondió Tina. _

"_¿Cómo que no lo sabían?" preguntó Cassandra. "Se supone que uds. se conocían entre todos." _

"_Esteban llevaba mucho tiempo vivo cuando nosotras nacimos" dijo Rachel volviendo a la conversación. "Pero era muy poderoso. Casi como una Batika" _

"_Pero no podía ser una Batika ¿verdad? Si no, no hubiera muerto" dijo Cassandra_

"_Eso nos hizo saber que no era una Batika" dijo Santana. "Pero tenía gran poder." _

"_¿Tú que hacías mientras Rachel trabajaba junto a Esteban por el Reino?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a su asistente._

"_Lo mismo que ahora" dijo Santana levantando sus hombros._

"_¿Mirar a Rachel todo el tiempo?" preguntó Cassandra haciendo reír a Tina y notando como las dos Batikas sonreían. _

"_Era la asistente de tu abuelo." dijo Santana. "Y lo fui de casi todos los reyes, hasta que apareció el primer rey de la dinastía Hudson. Unos...¿qué? 8 siglos antes de la revolución si no me equivoco" _

"_¿En serio eras su asistente?" preguntó Cassandra _

"_Si, por eso nos llevamos tan bien y yo sé hacer bien el trabajo" dijo Santana_

"_Interesante" dijo Cassandra_

Por lo tanto, mientras Rachel dejaba atrás las tierras de los July y la Zona Prohibida, se dio cuenta de que no habían aclarado demasiadas cosas. Solo habían sumado muchas más dudas.

* * *

Santana observaba mientras tanto las calles de la ciudad. Después de hacer que la gente y los otros poderes pensaran que ella se marchaba en una carreta rumbo a la casa de Cassandra, se quedó en la casa que antes compartía con Rachel pensando en sí misma y en la pequeña morena con la que alguna vez se había casado.

"Tendrías que descansar un poco" dijo Tina apareciendo en la habitación con un poco de té en una bandeja.

"¿Ya habrá llegado?" preguntó Santana alejándose de la ventana.

"No lo sé. Todo depende de como salió todo por la Zona Prohibida" dijo Tina.

"¿Crees que alguien puede lastimarla?" preguntó Santana poniéndose nerviosa.

"Cálmate. No creo que nadie la pueda lastimar. Sabes que es mucho más inteligente que eso."

"Su poder de ver más allá no funciona con ella"

"Estoy segura de que Quinn dejó a algunos poderes en el camino para protegerla."

"Podría haber tomado otro camino."

"Sabes que no podía hacerlo si queremos seguir teniendo una ventaja sobre la persona que hizo esto"

"Pero el camino más corto, no necesariamente implica su seguridad" dijo Santana.

"Eres la primera que se va a dar cuenta si a Rachel le sucede algo, Santana. Por favor, no dejes demasiado vagar tu imaginación y tus miedos. Necesitas recuperarte si quieres volver a estar con ella cuando regrese"

"Ya estaba recuperada antes de que se marche" dijo Santana volviendo la mirada hacia la pared pintada, en donde estaba la imagen del futuro que todavía no pudieron cumplir.

* * *

"Pensé que si llegaba una Batika de nuevo a este lugar, habría como una gran celebración." dijo una voz que parecía venir de la nada. Rachel estaba segura de que acababa cruzar la frontera y había entrado al Reino de los Poderes.

"Y yo pensé que no ibas a transformarte nunca más, por lo menos hasta poder descubrir a tu hija." dijo Rachel voz alta.

"En eso salió a mi. Escurridiza hasta de los otros poderes" dijo una piedra convirtiéndose en una mujer rubia, de ojos celestes. "¿Qué tan entretenido es cabalgar tanto tiempo?"

"Hola Brittany" dijo Rachel sonriendo y bajando del caballo para abrazar a la rubia.

"Quinn me dijo que seguías pequeña." dijo Brittany. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, ¿y tú?"

"Embarazada de nuevo." dijo la rubia acariciando el caballo.

"Felicidades." dijo Rachel.

"Te juego una carrera hasta la Biblioteca" dijo Brittany

"No quiero arriesgarme a que Quinn me golpee si te pasa algo" dijo Rachel

"Quinn va a golpear a su esposa porque se escapó de la casa" dijo Quinn apareciendo por el camino.

"Es Rachel, Quinn. ¿Querías que me quedara encerrada deseando que fuera a visitarme? Las dos sabemos que tiene muchas cosas que averiguar como para salir de la Biblioteca una vez que entre" dijo Brittany parándose detrás de la Batika. "Y después tiene a alguien que convencer cuando salga de esa Biblioteca. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?" pregunto

"Rachel tiene que resolver muchas cosas antes de resolver que hacer con Santana" dijo Quinn

"¿Por qué no hace las dos cosas?" preguntó Brittany sonriendo.

"Porque es Rachel, Britt" dijo su esposa.

"Tienes razón" dijo la rubia caminando hacia Quinn. "¿Corremos una carrera?"

"Esta bien, quiero ir tranquila" dijo Rachel pensando en las palabras que sus amigas habían dicho.

* * *

"¿Crees que va a volver?" le preguntó Santana a Tina saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" respondió Tina. "Después de todo, se quedó en este Reino porque no te encontraba y se quedó después de encontrarte"

"¿Crees que el amor que me tenía ha cambiado?" preguntó Santana

"¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas?¿De que hablaron cuando despertaste?"

"De que estoy enojada con ella y me mostró lo que hablaron entre uds. y le mostré de como conocí a Cassandra."

"¿Por qué le mostraste eso?"

"Quería seguir tocándola. Se ha puesto esos guantes y ha evitado todo contacto conmigo, salvo para mostrarme cosas. No entiendo el porque."

"¿Has recuperado toda tu memoria?"

"No"

"Si Rachel hacía perdurable cualquier contacto, todo hubiera vuelto de golpe"

"Todo volvió de golpe Tina, cuando me miró a los ojos"

"Si, pero no todo. Ahora las memorias regresarán de a poco, o por lo menos eso pensamos. No te volvieron todas y estuviste desmayada una semana. Imagina cuánto tiempo hubieras estado desmayada si Rachel te tocaba o te besaba, antes de mirarte a los ojos. O si te hubiera mirado a los ojos mucho más tiempo. Sabes bien que fue por eso que no te miraba antes de ese momento."

Santana asintió y esperó, Cassandra llegaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Pensé que iba a comenzar a resolver algunas dudas, pero creo que generé algunas más. Aunque ya en el capítulo que sigue se comienzan a solucionar. Espero. Jajaja_

_Sé que es algo especial la relación de ellas dos que muestro en este capítulo, pero a pesar de todo, hay una frase de Rachel en éste que no puedo dejar de leer porque es demasiado linda. Creo que es mucho ego ya, ¿no?_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows._

_**BelleBerryD: **espero que las dudas se hayan despejado un poco con este capítulo. ¿Cómo es eso de que eres "algo" especial con la lectura? Más allá de eso, muchas gracias por la review y por leer esta historia. Espero que estés bien. Saludos!_

_**Eli:** dejé muchas dudas y creo que generé más con el capítulo anterior y éste. Pero se comienzan a despejar también. Muchas gracias por la review! Cuidate también! _

_**Ixiam:** mi mente retorcida, si, es la mejor manera de describirla. Muchas gracias por la review, ya sea loca o no! Un abrazo!_

_**Laars15: **actualicé antes del martes y el descendiente del humano no era un descendiente de humano. Jajajaja. Espero que lo hayas pasado muy bien en el viaje. Besos y muchas gracias por la review!_

_**VickyAgron: **que bueno que se te hizo más claro, a mi no. jajaja. Mentira, un poco si se me hizo más claro, lo que pasa es que no quiero dejar nada al azar. El pasado de ellas dos se va a ir dando de a puchitos, digamos. En el próximo capítulo hay más. Muchas gracias por la review, Vicky! Besos!_

_**Riverchele:** Salió Quinn y apareció Brittany! Ya es todo muy loco en esta historia, ¿no? Jajajaja Besos! Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**KeylieMuoz:** estoy tentada a no seguirla solo para ver si viene el unicornio, jajaja. Pero no puedo dejar de escribirla, es la única verdad, así que la voy a seguir. Muchas gracias por la review! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!_

_Resumen: ¿Qué tipo de Poder era Esteban July? ¿Quién es el hermano y por qué está vivo? ¿Con quién va a hablar Rachel en el Reino de los Poderes? ¿Encontrará la solución del problema y volverá a estar con Santana? _

_Muchas gracias por leer esta loca historia! _

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	5. Un poder que no tenía poder

******Título: ****Batika**

******Capítulo:****5 – Un poder que no tenía poder****.**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ****5****/**

******Palabras: ****4,200**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:**** Seguramente en algún lado estará registrada la historia de Rachel Berry. Un nombre olvidado por muchos. Una persona encerrada durante siglos en las mazmorras malditas mientas la revolución ganaba y perdía. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Es pura ciencia ficción. Es extraño, tan extraño como esos extraños recodos en la mente que una encuentra de casualidad. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ****28****/08/2013**

* * *

******Un poder que no tenía poder**

"¿Han llegado noticias?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Santana y a Tina, quienes le habían preparado una cena.

"Ninguna todavía" dijo Tina.

"Ya tendría que haber llegado si todo hubiera salido bien" dijo Santana

"En caso de que no lo hubiera hecho ¿no te hubieras enterado por esa extraña conexión?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Realmente no sabemos como funciona esa conexión mientras todas las memorias de Santana no regresen" dijo Tina mirando a la Batika quien parecía perderse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

La Biblioteca de los Poderes era un enorme edificio construido en mármol. Según la historia, lo había construido un solo hombre. Igual que para entrar al Reino, solo se necesitaba ser un poder para entrar al lugar, en donde la mayoría de los poderes vivía hasta la mayoría de edad, estudiando todo lo que se necesitaba saber sobre los demás poderes y sobre si mismos. Cada cosa que sucedía era registrado en un libro, por el Anciano que recibía las noticias.

El Concejo de Ancianos, se reunía todos los días en el salón más grande de la Biblioteca, alejado de las partes de las aulas y las habitaciones. Muchos creían que vivían ahí, pero nunca podrían saberlo, ya que cuando se nombraba un nuevo anciano, todos guardaban silencio fuera de su lugar de reunión.

A veces se los veía pasear por los jardines, mirando a los futuros poderes crecer y educarse.

Rachel observó la enorme puerta de mármol, tallada con un sol rodeado de Poderes demostrando sus habilidades.

"¿Vas a entrar?" preguntó Quinn.

"¿Vas a entrar conmigo?" preguntó la pequeña Batika mirando a su amiga.

"Tengo que hacerlo. Fui quien solicitó la reunión, además de que estuve presente cuando Santana recuperó la memoria" dijo Quinn.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel estirando una mano junto a Quinn, para tocar las puertas, que parecieron desvanecerse en el aire, y así dejarlas pasar.

El Salón del Concejo era un enorme lugar de mármol brillante, los Ancianos estaban parados en pedestales, también de Mármol, cubiertos con sotanas negras.

"Rachel Berry" dijo uno de los Ancianos y la pequeña Batika siguió la voz.

"No me dijiste que mis suegros ahora son Ancianos" dijo Rachel en voz baja mirando a la mujer que había hablado, pero dirigiéndose a Quinn.

"No podía perderme el momento en que lo descubrieras" dijo la rubia sonriendo.

"Has sufrido demasiado en los últimos seis siglos como para seguir temiendo la furia de los padres de tu esposa" dijo una mujer casi parecida a Santana.

"Me alegro de verla, señora" dijo Rachel haciendo una reverencia.

"No nos hemos reunido aquí para una celebración familiar" dijo otro Anciano, y Rachel supo que se trataba del Anciano Mayor. El más antiguo de ellos y el de mayor poder, ya que que estaba en el pedestal más alto. "Nos hemos reunido porque ella tiene preguntas y nosotros respuestas, y entre todos podemos resolver nuestras dudas"

"Muchas gracias por aceptar esta reunión" dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza y haciendo una reverencia.

"Hemos recibido tus constantes mensajes desde que has salido de esas mazmorras" dijo el Anciano Mayor, y Rachel supo que desde ese momento él iba a ser el único hablando con ella ya que las respuestas se las iban a comunicar mentalmente entre ellos.. "Hemos recibido tus dudas, pero necesitamos claridad tanto como tú. Por lo tanto, antes de que comiences con tus preguntas, queremos saber porque te involucraste con el Partido de los Poderes"

"Lo hice por una cuestión de seguridad." respondió Rachel. "Sabía que la mezcla entre poderes y humanos era algo que podía afectar al Reino, si estaba dentro del Partido podría mantener la paz."

"¿Utilizó sus poderes para tomar la decisión?" preguntó el Anciano.

"Solo pude ver lo que pasaría si no me unía." respondió Rachel.

"¿Y qué sería eso?" preguntó el Anciano.

"Destrucción, a un nivel mucho más grande que el que sucedió con la revolución." dijo Rachel.

"Eso también pudimos verlo nosotros. Tenemos una duda ¿por qué entró en la mente de las personas durante la revolución?" preguntó el Anciano y todos miraron a Rachel expectantes, y Quinn la miró con sorpresa. "Después de todo, ud. hizo una promesa antes de dejar este Reino."

"Necesitaba saber de mi esposa, estaba desesperada y sabía que estaba viva. Podía sentirla. A pesar de que los rumores dicen que me metí en sus mentes para cambiar el rumbo de la revolución, solo lo hice para entender porque la habían secuestrado y donde estaba. Estoy dispuesta a enfrentar el castigo que sea necesario por ese crimen." dijo Rachel.

"No creo que sea necesario que ud. se someta a ningún tipo de castigo." dijo el Anciano. "Ya habíamos discutido este tema antes de su llegada y nos dimos cuenta que ya sufrió demasiado en esas mazmorras."

"Agradezco la compasión del Concejo" dijo Rachel haciendo otra reverencia.

"Empieza con las preguntas." dijo el Anciano Mayor.

"Quiero saber sobre el hermano de Esteban July" dijo Rachel. Y era más que obvio que los Ancianos no se esperaban eso ya que se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a murmurar.

"Creo que nos has sorprendido, y debemos buscar en nuestros anales" dijo el Anciano Mayor. "Si puedes darnos un tiempo para responder"

"Por supuesto" dijo Rachel haciendo una reverencia para salir del Salón.

"De acuerdo, así que no te van a castigar por romper las reglas y no saben que responder ante tu pregunta" dijo Quinn.

"Lo siento, sé que tendría que haberte dicho que realmente si hice lo que rumoreaban. Simplemente sé que si te hubiera pasado lo mismo, hubieras hecho lo mismo" dijo Rachel

"Es verdad." dijo Quinn poniendo una mano en el hombro de la pequeña Batika para mostrarle que no estaba enojada con ella. "Tienes que avisarle a Santana que llegaste bien"

"Es cierto" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

"Rachel llegó bien y ya está reunida con los Ancianos" dijo Santana mirando el cuaderno vacío que la pequeña Batika había dejado en sus manos.

"¿Cómo puedes leer algo ahí si no hay nada?" preguntó Cassandra mirando sobre el hombro de su asistente.

"Es la forma que tienen de comunicarse" dijo Tina. "Solo ellas pueden leer ese cuaderno, y mira que lo he intentado muchas veces. En el Reino de los poderes tienen uno igual."

"Creo que tendría que viajar al Reino de los Poderes" dijo Santana

"No creo que eso sea posible" dijo Cassandra. "Rachel no lo permitiría"

"Somos mucho más poderosas juntas" dijo Santana.

"Santana..." dijo Tina. El hada azul sabía muy bien que la Batika que tenía al frente solo quería viajar para estar cerca de Rachel. Con el correr del tiempo podía ir notando como su poder dejaba de estar confundido y su mente también. Por lo tanto la necesidad de Santana era tener a Rachel a su lado y cada vez con más fuerza.

"Lo sé, lo sé. No puedo moverme. Si después de todo, por eso me secuestraron aprovechando que Rachel había salido. Porque separadas somos más débiles" dijo Santana escribiendo algo en el cuaderno y cerrándolo.

* * *

"Vamos de nuevo" dijo Quinn tocando la puerta junto a Rachel e ingresando en el Salón del Concejo. Había llevado menos tiempo del que habían creído que iba a llevar y ahora volvían a escuchar las respuestas.

"Pónganse cómodas" dijo el Anciano Mayor señalando unas sillas que ahora había en el centro del Concejo.

"Muchas gracias" dijeron las dos hadas, y se sentaron.

"Solo tuvimos que leer rápidamente en los Anales para encontrar lo que buscamos, así que vamos a empezar con la historia." dijo el Anciano.

"Esteban y Bruno July fueron los hijos de dos hadas de la naturaleza. Eran gemelos. Apenas nacieron se pudo notar el gran poder en Esteban y el poco poder en Bruno. Lo llamaron **El poder sin poder** a pesar de que todos desearon que al crecer fuera desarrollando sus poderes. Esteban era una Batika, y por eso nos llamó la atención saber de su muerte.

Bruno, sin embargo, no demostraba ningún poder mientras ambos iban creciendo. Y cada vez, los Ancianos y sus padres, iban notando que era más humano que otra cosa. La única cosa que diferenciaba a Bruno de los humanos era la capacidad de ser reconocido como un poder. Porque esta tierra lo hubiera expulsado o no hubiera permitido su regreso después de la primer exploración que realizaron juntos.

Esteban sentía gran cariño por Bruno, pero siempre se podía notar en Bruno algo creciendo en su interior. Muchas veces creyeron que eso que se desarrollaba en su interior era algún poder, pero no fue hasta la mayoría de edad de ambos, en que se dieron cuenta que eran sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, mientras crecían y Esteban perfeccionaba y aprendía de sus poderes, Bruno se dedicaba a estudiar todas las cosas de ciencia que podía encontrar en la Biblioteca.

Feos sentimientos, completamente humanos, que involucraban codicia y deseos de poder comenzaron a notarse en Bruno. Pero el único que parecía no sentirlo era Esteban y mantenía siempre a su hermano a su lado, protegiéndolo.

Poco a poco, algunas personas comenzaron a conocer a Bruno y se quedaron a su lado. Sus amigos más cercanos, por ejemplo, eran tus padres Rachel"

El Anciano Mayor esperó que la pequeña Batika asintiera antes de continuar con la historia.

"Cuando volvieron de la primer exploración, Bruno llegó con una carreta cargada de libros que habían conseguido en lejanas tierras. En su mansión, al norte de la Biblioteca, construyó un laboratorio en donde se encerraba hasta que tenían que salir de nuevo." continuó el Anciano. "De a poco, comenzaron a desaparecer poderes mientras estaban de exploración, y se comenzaron a decir cosas relativas a Bruno. Cuando los Berry desaparecieron pareciera que las cosas habían cambiado entre los July. Por eso los Ancianos aceptaron esa última exploración que llevó a Esteban a fundar el nuevo Reino. Porque ya teníamos dos Batikas y porque si Esteban se iba, Bruno se iba a ir con él."

"¿Por qué era tan necesario que Bruno se fuera?" preguntó Rachel. Era demasiada historia que hubiera sido mejor comprendida si la hubiera leído, pero si le generaba preguntas, como Batika no podía evitar hacerlas.

"Porque se habían descubierto cosas comprometedoras." dijo el Anciano Mayor. "Una de ellas era que siempre la última persona en ver a aquellos poderes desaparecidos había sido Bruno July. La otra, era que había conseguido crear un tipo de piedra capaz de bloquear los poderes. Y por último, la más importante..." dijo el Anciano haciendo una seña a uno de sus compañeros para que le acercara un pequeño cofre. " este collar. La luz que ven es poder y todos podemos notarlo. Bruno July consiguió la forma de extraer el poder de uno de nosotros y encerrarlo en esto" dijo mostrando un collar completamente negro, con una piedra que tenía una luz roja en su interior que se movía mientras el Anciano movía el collar.

"Pero para el momento en que Esteban murió, Bruno debería haber estado muerto" dijo Quinn

"Es sabido que un humano tiene una vida mucho más corta que la nuestra" dijo el Anciano Mayor. "Pero no podemos saber a ciencia cierta que ha sido lo que Bruno ha descubierto fuera de estas tierras, ni que pasó. Si Santana López ha sido víctima de Bruno, como uds. sospechan sino no nos hubieran preguntando por él, sería el único poder que ha sobrevivido desde que Bruno perfeccionó su técnica."

"Pero en el caso de Santana, quizás haya sido porque su poder era mucho más fuerte." dijo otro de los Ancianos, interrumpiendo. "Estamos hablando de una Batika que tenía una conexión muy fuerte con otra Batika. Es algo casi infranqueable"

"Es por eso que sospecho que ha sobrevivido" dijo el Anciano Mayor. "Tenemos un equipo de gente trabajando en los diarios de Bruno July. Aquellos que dejó en nuestro Reino antes de desaparecer. Esteban sabía que algo planeaba su hermano o algo estaba pasando con él para ofrecernos crear un Reino y ponerlo como Rey"

"Pero los July, por lo menos quien ahora es la Reina, no sabía de la existencia de Bruno." dijo Rachel. "Y nosotras nos habíamos olvidado de él, ya que cuando fuimos al Reino, Bruno ya no estaba al lado de Esteban y Esteban no lo nombraba"

"Es que algo debe haber sucedido" dijo el Anciano Mayor

"Si ¿pero qué? Todos los diarios importantes de Esteban han desaparecido" dijo Rachel. "Solo queda aquello que él quería que leyéramos"

"¿Dijiste algo de un brujo que compraba poderes?" preguntó el Anciano Mayor.

"Si" dijo Rachel. "Pero no tengo demasiados datos ya que los poderes nuevos que hay en el Reino tienen su poder intacto y de los antiguos no queda ninguno que haya intentado ir hacia él. Solo conozco lo que Santana recuerda del día que conoció a Cassandra y que el poder que se encargó de cuidar a Santana desapareció buscando a ese hombre"

"¿Crees que tiene algo que ver el sol rojo?" preguntó el Anciano

"Estoy segura de que el sol tiene algo que ver, pero el amarillo. Cuando la revolución ganó, los poderes de todos nosotros en el Reino estaban disminuidos. Y después nos convertimos en perseguidos. Mientras yo pasaba siglos en las mazmorras, Santana no tenía demasiado poder ni para alimentarse y no tenía memoria. Un año después de que Cassandra haya sido nombrada Reina, el sol comenzó a volverse rojo de a poco, Santana comenzó a obsesionarse conmigo y a tener sueños de su pasado. Aquél que había olvidado." explicó Rachel.

"Entonces hay que poner todas nuestras mentes a trabajar. Si Bruno July esta vivo, supongo que no solo va a volver por Santana, sino que va a intentar destruir a cada poder que se cruce por su camino." dijo el Anciano Mayor.

"Disculpe, señor" dijo Rachel quien recordó algo de la conversación que habían mantenido todo el tiempo.  
"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó el Anciano Mayor.

"Ud. dijo que Santana sería el primer poder en haber sobrevivido desde que Bruno desarrolló su técnica. Y lo dijo con el collar en la mano. ¿La persona dueña de ese poder está todavía viva?" preguntó Rachel mirando todavía la luz que emanaba el collar.

"Si." dijo el Anciano Mayor. "Estás hablando con ella"

"¿Ud.? Pero ¿Cómo?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida, mientras los demás Ancianos solo lo miraban esperando la respuesta.

"Fue antes de la exploración en que desaparecieron los Berry. Yo había cumplido mi mayoría de edad y corrí como un niño todavía al enterarme de que Esteban y su ejército habían vuelto. Me habían designado una pequeña casa, un pequeño trabajo. Agricultor de la Biblioteca. Volví a mi casa contento de que había podido ver el desfile, pero nunca llegué. Desperté y estaba en la Biblioteca, en el piso en una de las aulas. Fue mi denuncia la que hizo que revisaran la casa de los July, ya que recordaba haber visto a Bruno. Y pude notar mi poder en esta piedra. Así como pude ver, a través de los años, que otras piedras con poderes han ido apagándose al mismo tiempo que ese poder desaparece de esta tierra." explicó el Anciano.

"Solicito permiso para quedarme en una de las habitaciones de la Biblioteca." dijo Rachel absorbiendo la historia. "Y poder tener acceso a todos los lugares de la misma. Incluido los lugares prohibidos"

Quinn abrió la boca porque sabía que era algo que muy pocas veces era permitido. Y porque no sabía de donde había nacido ese nuevo deseo en su amiga.

"¿Qué sería lo que buscaría señora Berry?" preguntó el Anciano Mayor.

"La forma de matar a una Batika" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo?" preguntaron todos los Ancianos y Quinn a coro.

"Esteban July era una Batika y murió. Más allá de que su mujer, quien no era una Batika, pero era un poder, estaba viva en el momento en que él falleció." dijo Rachel. "Necesito saber como murió"

"Eso se lo puede responder Cassandra July" dijo el Anciano Mayor.

"Es seguro que los July mantienen muchas cosas en secretos o son mantenidos en la oscuridad por alguna razón" dijo Rachel.

"¿Quiere decir que probablemente sea Esteban July el que esté involucrado con la ciencia y no su hermano?" preguntó el Anciano Mayor. "¿Quiere decir que está vivo? Quiero creer que fue su esposa quien perdió la memoria y no ud. y que recuerda haber visto el cadáver en el ataúd"

"Recuerdo haber visto la cabeza" dijo Rachel clavando sus ojos en los del Anciano Mayor. "Esteban ya estaba depositado en el féretro para el momento en que yo lo vi. Y cuando le pregunté a su mujer como había muerto, ella dijo que de viejo. Si es una Batika seguramente todavía tenía siglos por vivir. Había estado desaparecido unos días antes de encontrar su cadáver. Por lo tanto, yo vi la cabeza de Esteban, que era lo único que la familia permitió mostrar en su velorio."

"Rachel Berry se le concede el permiso para quedarse en la Biblioteca y el permiso para ingresar en los lugares prohibidos" dijo el Anciano Mayor mientras los otros asentían a sus costados.

"Muchas gracias" dijo Rachel haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del salón.

"Rachel ¿estás loca?" preguntó Quinn deteniéndola en el pasillo. "¿Cómo vas a pedir eso? ¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Estoy pensando en que si ese hombre todavía esta vivo, tarde o temprano va a volver a ir por Santana, porque en algún lugar de su refugio tiene algo que le dice que el poder de mi esposa ha regresado." dijo Rachel mirando a su amiga. "Y así me voy a volver loca"

"¿No sería más seguro que Santana viajara para estar contigo? Digamos, son más poderosas juntas" dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo va a hacerlo?" preguntó Rachel. "No va a poder salir de la casa sin ser descubierta."

Quinn suspiró, sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

"Está bien, voy a enviar a un traslador y a un empático para que se queden con ella" dijo Quinn soltando a Rachel.

"Quinn, gracias" dijo la pequeña Batika.

"De nada" dijo la rubia volviendo a entrar en el Salón del Concejo para pedir el permiso necesario para enviar a esos dos poderes.

Pezberry

"_Todavía me pregunto por qué nos mandaron solas y caminando hacia el nuevo Reino" dijo Santana mientras agarraba la mano de Rachel y seguían su camino._

"_Porque por alguna razón dicen que estamos demasiado tiempo juntas y ponemos nerviosa a la gente que está a nuestro alrededor" dijo Rachel mirando el sol. "Creo que vamos a tener que buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche" _

"_Es un lugar completamente deshabitado. ¿Dónde se supone que dormiremos?" preguntó Santana._

"_Podemos dormir bajo el cielo estrellado." dijo Rachel saliendo del camino._

"_¿Por qué ponemos nerviosa a la gente a nuestro alrededor?" preguntó Santana siguiendo a la pequeña Batika hasta que encontraron dos enormes árboles que estaban cruzados y que formaban algo de techo._

"_Parece ser que al no dejar de tocarme al frente de todos genera sentimientos encontrados" _

"_Se supone que dos Batikas demostrándose su amor generaría alegría a su alrededor" _

"_¿Amor?" preguntó Rachel dando media vuelta y enfrentando a Santana, quien sonrió al encontrar su mirada._

"_Amor" dijo la más alta de las dos mientras se inclinaba para besarla. _

_Rachel inmediatamente pasó sus manos por el cuello de Santana y respondió el beso fervorosamente. _

_Terminaron en el piso en cuestión de minutos y desnudas. Poco a poco, sus manos comenzaron a buscar territorios desconocidos y sus besos solo aumentaban el calor que sentían. _

_Sus bocas no se separaron en ningún momento, mientras sus dedos se internaban en la profundidad de la otra. Mientras comenzaba a nacer esa conexión que no iba a romperse por muchos siglos. _

_Las dos gritaron de placer al momento de llegar al orgasmo, y se quedaron mirándose hasta recuperarse. _

"¿Por qué no vuelves?" preguntó Santana mirando la pintura de ella y de Rachel después de esa noche. Acariciando la figura de la pequeña Batika. "Necesito que lo hagas"

* * *

"Señora Berry ha pasado más de tres meses encerrada en la Biblioteca. Pensamos que iba a tardar mucho más tiempo" dijo el Anciano Mayor. Rachel había solicitado la sesión esa misma mañana, con el carácter de urgente.

"Necesito volver al Reino." dijo Rachel

"¿Encontró lo que buscaba?" preguntó el Anciano Mayor

"Lo encontré" dijo Rachel. "He dejado una copia de mis notas con la cuidadora de la Biblioteca"

"¿A qué conclusión ha llegado?" preguntó el Anciano Mayor.

"A que Bruno July sigue vivo y ha conseguido una manera para matar Batikas." dijo Rachel generando una nueva excitación en el Concejo.

"¿Qué más?" preguntó el Anciano Mayor ignorando lo que había escuchado.

"Que también ha conseguido una manera de extraer todo el poder de uno de nosotros, y mantenerlo para el uso que él quiera darlo. No sé bien como, no sé que artefacto puede haber utilizado, pero el poder de Santana estaba relacionado directamente con el cambio del sol en el Reino." dijo Rachel muy segura de si misma. "Y si no se rompe esa conexión que tiene con lo que sea que utilice Bruno July, seguramente en el Reino va a existir una guerra mayor a la que se generó en la revolución. En donde seguramente ningún poder quede vivo."

"¿Encontró una manera de romper esa conexión?" preguntó el Anciano. Rachel podía notar su miedo en sus ojos. Si algo así podía pasar en el Reino de al lado, ¿qué iba a detener a Bruno July de continuar con el de ellos?

"Tengo una teoría y quiero ponerla en práctica" dijo Rachel

"¿Podemos saber sus planes?" preguntó el Anciano

"Volver a besar a mi esposa" dijo Rachel y pudo ver por el rabillo de sus ojos como sus suegros sonreían.

"Explíquese" dijo el Anciano Mayor.

"Cuando la alejaron de mi, durante el secuestro y durante todos estos siglos, la conexión que teníamos con Santana seguía ahí, pero no con fuerza. Yo no llegué para rescatarla y a ella le comenzaron a extraer los poderes. Por lo tanto, si la beso quizás la conexión del poder que todavía tiene en su poder Bruno July se rompa."

"Es algo un poco rebuscado"

"Es la única opción que tengo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Ud. ha estado vigilando ese collar ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si" dijo el Anciano Mayor.

"Y cuando ud. ha sentido un aumento o disminución del poder, ese collar brilla más o menos de acuerdo a lo que suceda, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

"Estuve leyendo lo que encontraron en el laboratorio de Bruno, supuse que al estar vivo y tener una pequeña parte de su poder en ese collar, el mismo se comportaría como se comporta lo que queda dentro de ud. Por lo tanto, sabiendo que Santana estaba lejos de mi en el momento del secuestro y de lo que sea que le hizo ese hombre, estoy segura de que algo quedó con él, y que ya se ha gastado la mayor parte del poder que tenía de ella. Por lo tanto, sabiendo que está viva y que ha recuperado su poder, en estos momentos está planeando la forma de volver a secuestrarla. Pero creo que si vuelvo a restablecer la conexión que nosotras teníamos, el poder residual de Santana puede llegar a causar algo que no tiene contemplado"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No lo sé. Pero prefiero arriesgarme a eso que a perderla de nuevo."

"¿Y qué pasa si esa conexión no está ahí?" preguntó el Anciano Mayor.

"No lo sé. Por lo pronto déjeme soñar de que esa conexión todavía está ahí" dijo Rachel y el Anciano asintió.

"Vamos a dejar un ejército de trasladores en la frontera, si tienen la oportunidad de atraparlo, por favor, envíe por ellos."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel dejando el Salón del Concejo y caminando rápidamente hacia la habitación donde se estaba quedando a buscar sus pocas cosas.

* * *

"Quinn dijo que salió hace más de dos semanas y todavía no llegó" dijo Santana caminando nerviosa por la casa.

"Tardó casi esa cantidad de tiempo en llegar al otro reino, Santana" dijo Tina

"No, estoy segura de que algo le ha sucedido" dijo la Batika buscando algo a su alrededor. "¿Dónde están mis guardias?"

"No lo sé." dijo Tina cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y Rachel entró cansada. "Mira, ahí está. No le pasó nada"

"Rachel" dijo Santana corriendo hacia ella.

La más pequeña de las Batikas, agarró el rostro de Santana entre sus manos y estrechó sus labios como aquella primera vez, siglos atrás.

Y ante la mirada sorprendida de Tina, las dos comenzaron a perderse en los labios que estaban sintiendo, sus manos aseguraron que la otra persona no escapara del beso, y los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir entre ellas.

* * *

En el mismo momento, en algún lugar del Reino, una máquina que contenía un líquido rojo espeso moviéndose lentamente por la misma, comenzó a comportarse extrañamente.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" dijo el hombre barbudo que la cuidaba y la había creado.

El líquido comenzó a hervir. "El poder de Santana" dijo el hombre comenzando a sentir calor y mirando a su alrededor. Agarró los libros que acumulado y los metió en un baúl, y acomodándolo sobre un pequeño carro, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba salió de la cueva.

Una cueva que lo había mantenido oculto durante más de mil siglos.

* * *

_Hello Kitties! _

_¡Qué final de capítulo! Jajajajaja seguramente cuando esto esté publicado, ya voy a tener parte del que sigue. O completo el que sigue simplemente porque me dije: no puedo dejar el capítulo ahí. _

_Así quiero que ver como sigue el beso...jajaja._

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites, follows y alerts!_

_**Eli: **creo que lo solucionó todo rápido y ya en el capítulo que viene se sabe cuál es el otro poder de Santana. Saludos y muchas gracias por la review! _

_**VickyAgron: **¿le comió la boca de un beso? Jajajaja no sé la verdad, creo que si. Todo lo demás se resuelve en el capítulo que sigue. Muy buena la portada Vicky! Muchas gracias tanto por la portada como por la review! Saludos!_

_**Riverchele: **no, no creo que haya sido Noah quien la cuidó. Pobre, si pareciera que los que fueron con ese "brujo" no volvieron vivos. ¿El pueblo está satisfecho con el beso? Más cosas con respecto a Esteban en este capítulo y seguramente más Cassandra en el próximo. Gracias por la review! No sé si es tan fantástico, pero muchas gracias por tus palabras._

_Bueno Kitties! _

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Besos!_

_Lore_


	6. Alas Desplegadas

******Título: ****Batika**

******Capítulo:****6 – Alas desplegadas.**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ****6****/**

******Palabras: ****5,481**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:**** Seguramente en algún lado estará registrada la historia de Rachel Berry. Un nombre olvidado por muchos. Una persona encerrada durante siglos en las mazmorras malditas mientas la revolución ganaba y perdía. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Es pura ciencia ficción. Es extraño, tan extraño como esos extraños recodos en la mente que una encuentra de casualidad. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ****29****/08/2013**

* * *

******Alas desplegadas.**

"_Cásate conmigo" dijo Santana _

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo._

"_Cásate conmigo, ahora, hoy mismo. Antes de que nos vayamos a ese Reino desconocido" _

"_Si lo hacemos en este reino, no nos vamos a ir más" respondió Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana. _

"_Pero...¿si conoces a alguna humana que te robe el corazón?" preguntó Santana_

"_No lo creo. Una Batika ya se llevó el mío." dijo Rachel besando la nariz de Santana._

* * *

"_¿Crees que algún día tendremos hijos?" preguntó Rachel mientras miraba el techo pintado por Santana. _

"_Creo que primero tendríamos que casarnos. Estamos viviendo juntas hace siglos" dijo Santana acostándose a su lado._

"_Estás muy obsesionada con el casamiento" dijo Rachel_

"_Es la única forma que tenemos de confirmar nuestra conexión, Rachel. Ante nosotras y ante los Ancianos"_

"_Estamos en un Reino sin Ancianos, San" _

"_Pero seguimos separadas." _

_Rachel se levantó y abrió un cajón de la cómoda. _

"_¿Qué haces?" preguntó Santana_

"_Te estoy pidiendo casamiento" dijo Rachel arrodillándose en la cama y mostrando una caja de madera. _

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si es tan importante para ti, también lo es para mi, Santana. Te amo y sabes bien que no puedo vivir si no estás a mi lado. Me siento vacía. Completamente perdida. Así que envié a hacer esto, pensando que después de que tuviéramos la casa podríamos casarnos, pero los siglos siguen pasando y nosotras trabajando. Y sé que en algún momento vamos a dar ese paso. Y quiero darlo. Cuando quieras" _

"_¿Lo tenías planeado?" _

"_Desde el momento en que me di cuenta que sentía algo por ti, Santana. Sabes que cuando amamos, solo amamos una vez" _

"_¿Puedo...ver...eso?" preguntó Santana mirando la caja._

_Rachel sonrió y la abrió, dentro de la misma había dos corazones plateados. _

"_Son hermosos, Rachel" dijo Santana agarrando uno y notando que en realidad eran collares. _

"_Mira" dijo Rachel agarrando el otro y empujando dentro del corazón. De la parte del centro, salió un anillo. _

"_¿Cuánto te salió hacer esto?" preguntó Santana observando con detalle que la piedra del anillo era en realidad la piedra del centro del corazón, y que quedaba un círculo perfecto dentro del corazón al sacar el anillo._

"_¿Desde cuándo nos preocupamos por el dinero?" preguntó Rachel _

"_No lo sé. Pero es demasiado hermoso" _

"_Te dije que tenías mi corazón, San" dijo Rachel. "Esta es mi forma de entregártelo" _

"_Tu corazón no es una piedra." _

"_Lo sé. Porque tú lo tienes y lo derrites todo el tiempo" _

"_¿Puedes dejar de decirme palabras bonitas?" _

"_No creo que las palabras sean suficientes para poder demostrar mi amor por ti, Santana" dijo Rachel guardando los collares en su caja y dejándola al costado de la cama._

* * *

"Rachel" dijo Santana cuando se separaron del beso. "Tengo tu corazón"

"Nunca dejaste de tenerlo" dijo Rachel acariciando el cabello de Santana.

"¿Por qué Tina está llorando?" preguntó Cassandra que había estado en una de las oficinas de la casa hablando con uno de los guardias de Santana. Cuando salió de la misma, lo único que vio fue a Tina mirar a Rachel y a Santana hablar cara a cara muy cerca.

"Lo sentimos, Tina" dijo Rachel

"Por mi no lo sientan, solo quiero conocer a alguien y hacer el amor" dijo el hada dejando el lugar.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Cassandra. "¿Por qué pareciera que se hubieran estado besando?"

"Porque Rachel me besó" dijo Santana sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Cassandra

"En serio" dijo la pequeña Batika parándose de nuevo en puntas de pie y dejando un beso en los labios de Santana.

"Supongo que ahora tendrán que hablar." dijo Cassandra sintiendo algo dentro de si misma al presenciar el pequeño beso.

"Esperemos que si" dijo Rachel.

"Antes de eso ¿qué averiguaste?"

"Muchas cosas." dijo Rachel sacando un montón de papeles de su bolso.

"Santana, lee eso" dijo Cassandra.

"Creo que no voy a poder" dijo su asistente sin quitarle los ojos a Rachel de encima.

"¿Tienes que acostarte?" preguntó Rachel mirándola preocupada

"Si es contigo y desnuda, si." dijo Santana

"¿Está bien que un poder sienta envidia?" preguntó Cassandra sacando los papeles de la mano de Rachel y caminando nuevamente hacia la oficina en la que estaba.

"Bueno, ahora que estamos solas, podemos volver a besarnos" dijo Santana acortando la distancia con los labios de Rachel y hacer lo que había dicho.

La pequeña Batika sonreía, porque más allá de querer comprobar o no su teoría, volver a besar a Santana era como tocar el cielo con las manos y comenzaba a sentir que el dolor que había sufrido durante su tiempo en las mazmorras comenzaba a desvanecerse.

"Espera" dijo Santana separando sus labios.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel

"Sigo enojada contigo"

Rachel giró sus ojos y volvió a agarrar el rostro de Santana entre sus manos, para volver a besar sus labios.

* * *

"_¿Qué estás haciendo cuando sales del trabajo?" preguntó Santana cuando Rachel atravesó la puerta del departamento que habían logrado crear en el Castillo._

"_¿Por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó la pequeña tirándose en la cama._

"_Sé que saliste hace horas y recién ahora vuelves. Desde la Cámara a nuestra habitación hay como máximo diez minutos. Pero yo salí dos horas más tarde porque Esteban está con una crisis y tú recién llegas" dijo Santana_

"_¿No te gustaría vivir en otro lugar?" preguntó Rachel girando en la cama para mirarla. "¿Una casa?"_

"_¿Por eso te vas del Castillo?" preguntó Santana _

"_Estoy buscando un lugar. Algo que pueda ser nuestro. Únicamente nuestro. Un lugar que no tengamos que ver a la gente con la que trabajamos cada vez que abrimos la puerta. Un lugar en donde dejen de quejarse porque al día siguiente de que hacemos el amor todos están contentos" _

"_¿Sabes que sería para nosotras vivir entre humanos?" _

"_Viviríamos en el barrio más tranquilo y feliz, porque en los humanos nuestro efecto dura más" dijo Rachel _

"_¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?" preguntó Santana acostándose junto a ella._

"_Por supuesto" dijo Rachel sonriendo._

"_¿Y es a donde has estado yendo todos estos días?" _

"_En realidad me he estado acostando con una prostituta, en las afueras de la ciudad." _

"_¡Rachel!" dijo Santana golpeando suavemente a la pequeña Batika._

"_No quiero ser un hada golpeada" dijo Rachel _

"_Puedo curarte"_

* * *

"Curarte" dijo Santana separándose del beso.

"Así no vamos a poder besarnos bien" se quejó Rachel.

"¿No lo entiendes?"

"Si, estás recuperando todas tus memorias. Entre ellas, cuál era tu poder especial" dijo la pequeña Batika dando media vuelta y cerrando la puerta principal que todavía estaba abierta.

"Estábamos dando un espectáculo"

"¿Viste a la gente? Se había quedado mirándonos" dijo Rachel apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y mirando a Santana.

"¿Me besaste por qué sabías que iba a recuperar todas mis memorias?"

"Más allá de las ganas que tenía" dijo la pequeña Batika alejándose de la puerta y caminando hacia su esposa. "En todo lo que leí en estos meses, en todo lo que aprendí que podía hacer o no la persona que ordenó tu secuestro y te extrajo los poderes..."

"Haciéndome perder la memoria en el camino" interrumpió Santana viendo como Rachel se sentaba en uno de los sillones y apurándose para sentarse a su lado.

"Lo hizo con una misión especial. Lo hizo porque sabía de tu poder especial" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Santana y entrelazando sus dedos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana. "Solo los poderes sabían de mi poder especial"

"Pero no es un humano" dijo Rachel y procedió a mostrarle lo que los Ancianos le habían comentado sobre Bruno July.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana cuando Rachel sacó su dedo índice de su frente.

"De alguna forma y sospecho que fue con uno de los tantos poderes..."

"No sigas hablando hasta que me pongas al corriente. Quiero escuchar toda la historia" dijo Cassandra interrumpiendo a Rachel y sentándose al frente de ella. "Después de todo, parece ser que mi tío abuelo tiene que ver con la muerte de mi abuelo"

"Leíste rápido" dijo Santana.

"Hice lo posible, pero no sé como puedes redactar una conversación con los Ancianos citando exactamente lo que dijeron" dijo Cassandra. "Así que ahórrame los detalles y continúa con lo que estabas diciendo"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel, agarrando nuevamente la mano de Santana. "De alguna forma y sospecho que fue con uno de los tantos poderes a los que secuestró y mató, se enteró del poder especial de Santana"

"¿El cuál es? Dije que te ahorres los detalles, no los importantes" dijo Cassandra

"Curar. Puedo curar a la gente. Y a los poderes" dijo Santana

"Nosotros los poderes no necesitamos de muchas curaciones" dijo Rachel

"Pero algunos suelen enfermarse. Y hay poderes que no lo soportan" dijo Santana.

"Cuando la revolución estalló, comenzaron a existir _incidente_s solían decirle los miembros de Partido y los humanos de la Cámara." dijo Rachel mirando a Cassandra "En esos incidentes, los poderes muchas veces terminaban heridos. Un golpe en la cabeza que no recordaban como se habían dado."

"Un cuchillo en el abdomen cuando un hombre había intentado robarle" dijo Santana.

"Por lo tanto, Santana se convirtió en alguien a quien muchos recurrían en ese entonces" dijo Rachel

"Dependiendo de la gravedad de lo que tuvieran, los curaba en un instante o en uno o dos días, como mucho" dijo Santana. "Pero no curaba humanos, y solo curé dos mezcla durante ese tiempo"

"¿Por qué no curabas humanos?" preguntó Cassandra

"Porque Esteban se había puesto muy prohibitivo con mi poder." dijo Santana. "La única vez que lo hice, fue a los pocos años de llegar al Reino. Un miembro de la Cámara estaba muriendo en su banquillo y todos lloraban a su alrededor. Yo me acerqué y lo sané. Esteban me agarró y me encerró en su oficina, donde me estuvo gritando por una hora."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cassandra

"No lo sé..." dijo Santana

"Yo puedo tener una idea" dijo Rachel y se quedó mirando a Santana.

"Sería bueno que nos ilumines con tu idea." dijo Cassandra minutos después.

"Leyendo todo lo que pude sobre Esteban, Bruno y sus investigaciones en el Reino, me pude dar cuenta de una cosa." dijo Rachel. "Él podía crear algo que pudiera contener un poder y podía crear algo que mantuviera ese poder durante años, siglos incluso. Lo pude ver con mis propios ojos y uno de los Ancianos"

"¿Algo que contiene poder?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si, Bruno July era reconocido como poder, pero no era un poder. No tenía ningún tipo de poder" dijo Rachel "Y parece ser que tenía demasiada obsesión por la ciencia, que terminó creando un dispositivo o algo que podía extraer los poderes de una persona. Después encerraba ese poder en algo, y ahí se mantenía hasta que la persona falleciera." dijo Rachel. "El que yo pude ver fue el del Anciano Mayor, que como está vivo el poder que le fue extraído todavía estaba en el collar donde su poder estaba encerrado."

"Esa parte no la leí" dijo Cassandra

"Seguramente no leíste ni tres páginas de todo lo que Rachel te dio" dijo Santana riendo.

"¿Puedes seguir con tu idea?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si, en lo poco que pude leer sobre Bruno y sus investigaciones, él había logrado manipular ese poder encerrado para hacerlo trabajar a su favor. Pero no era suficiente. Siempre hablando de lo poco que pude leer, ese poder comenzaba a gastarse, por más que la persona de la cual lo había extraído estuviera viva. Para el momento de la expedición que los trajo a este Reino, él había logrado mantener durante un tiempo el poder de dos hadas, tratando de crear un poder más grande" dijo Rachel y Santana sintió el cambio en su esposa.

"Tus padres" dijo en un suspiró.

"Si" dijo Rachel sonriendo tristemente. "En uno de los diarios que leí, detalla con precisión como secuestró, durmió y extrajo el poder y asesinó a mis padres."

"Lo siento, Rachel" dijo Santana

"Está bien" dijo la pequeña Batika.

"¿Puedes aclarar las cosas? Realmente solo sigo complicandome" dijo Cassandra

"Por alguna razón, cuando llegaron a estas tierras, y lograron establecer la paz y un nuevo reino, Esteban y Bruno se pelearon. Yo supongo que fue porque Esteban ya venía sospechando de que las desapariciones eran a causa de su hermano. Y lo supongo porque Bruno escribió en ese último diario que pude leer que Esteban parecía sospechar de él" dijo Rachel. "Entre todas las cosas que Bruno logró con los poderes que había logrado extraer, estirar su vida. Porque para el momento en que ellos vinieron a este Reino, tanto Bruno como Esteban tendrían que haber tenido unos quinientos siglos, y en cualquier humano eso es demasiado." dijo Rachel. "Pero no era algo que perdurara. El poder que le sacaba a cualquiera era algo que no podía hacer durar demasiado para eso. Mientras más usara el poder para estirar su propia vida, menos le duraba ese poder"

"¿O sea que los poderes comenzaban a gastarse?¿Los que tenía encerrados en lo que sea que haya logrado inventar?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si, poco a poco se le iban gastando. Hasta que secuestró a un poder más, en la tierra de los poderes. Y al extraerle su poder, éste hombre no murió. Simplemente perdió la conciencia el tiempo suficiente como para que Esteban y Bruno salieran a una nueva expedición. La recuperó y recordó quien lo había secuestrado. Los Ancianos enviaron una patrulla y revisaron el lugar indicado, encontrando el poder de este hombre en un pequeño collar. Y otros poderes. Como en ese entonces Esteban era el más poderoso de todos, cuando él volvió y propuso la expedición a este Reino, los Ancianos dijeron que si" la pequeña Batika se detuvo recuperando el aliento antes de seguir, mientras miraba a Santana una vez más. Le parecía tan irreal poder volver a tener sus manos entrelazadas y sentir la paz que tenían entre las dos. "Me demoré en darme cuenta porque éste Anciano todavía llevaba su poder en un collar, y porque solo quedó inconsciente cuando se lo extrajeron. Es un poder curativo"

"¿Cómo yo?" preguntó Santana

"Si y no" dijo Rachel. "Es solo su poder. Solo cura personas. No es un hada, no es un traslador, no es un metamorfo. Solo puede curar."

"¿Entonces con una Batika el poder dura más?" preguntó Cassandra

"No. Ese es otro detalle al cual llegué a una conclusión. Y por lo que creo no es errónea. Bruno ya había intentado robarle el poder a una Batika, pensando que como éstas eran inmortales, su poder era inmortal. Pero se volvió codicioso en el momento de extraer el poder de esa Batika y la terminó matando" dijo Rachel

"¿Pero no son inmortales?" preguntó Cassandra sorprendida.

"Si, pero si nos cortan los miembros cuando no tenemos nada de poder en nosotros, solo somos comunes" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Cassandra y Rachel supo que la Reina sabía de quien estaba hablando.

"Esteban July era una Batika. Fue debilitado a través de venenos y quién sabe que más. Por alguna razón, fue a visitar a su hermano quien al notar que Esteban estaba débil, lo golpeó, lo ató, extrajo su poder y lo desmembró"

"Eso es bastante feo." dijo Santana

"Lo es. Es la única forma registrada en el Reino de los Poderes para matar a una Batika. Y solo ocurrió una vez, hasta que Bruno mató a su hermano." dijo Rachel.

"Con razón nunca supe sobre él." dijo Cassandra

"Más allá de eso, el poder de Esteban solo le duró unos cuantos siglos" dijo Rachel. "Por lo cual, una Batika tampoco le servía para su propósito"

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Cassandra

"Entonces terminaré de contar la historia cuando dejen de interrumpirme" dijo Rachel y Santana golpeó su brazo suavemente. "Lo siento."

"Está bien" dijo Cassandra. "Por favor. Termina con esto que quiero entender"

"Bruno pudo vivir bien sin el poder de Esteban por muchos siglos. Creo que si los cálculos no me fallan, por unos 5. Pero eventualmente, el poder comenzó a perder fuerza hasta que se desvaneció. Y Bruno, sabiendo que el poder extraído del curador todavía seguía en el collar en el que lo había depositado, supo que tenía que ser un curador más. Por lo tanto, cuando la revolución llegó al Reino y se enteró de que Santana no solo es una Batika, sino también curadora, ideó todo para poder secuestrarla. Sabía por las personas a quien ya había secuestrado y asesinado, que Santana tenía una conexión con una persona. Pero no sabía que yo también era una Batika. Por lo que hace que la conexión sea más fuerte."

"¿Cómo logró convencer a poderes y a humanos para tenderte una trampa y secuestrarme?" preguntó Santana.

"Uno de los poderes desaparecidos, durante la revolución era un controlador" dijo Rachel. "Más precisamente, un miembro de la familia Hudson."

"¿Controlador?" preguntó Cassandra

"Tienen el poder de controlar la mente a su placer" respondió Santana.

"Si." dijo Rachel. "Y aprovechó ese poder lo más que pudo. Mientras, creo yo, encontró una forma de mezclar los poderes"

"¿Mezclarlos?" preguntó Cassandra

"Ya vamos a llegar eso." dijo Rachel. "Cuando logró controlar la mente de los mezcla y de los humanos, secuestró a Santana y extrajo su poder. Controlar la mente de las personas fue lo que hizo que cuando yo entrara en la cabeza de ellos, no pudiera saber nada sobre el secuestro y el paradero de Santana."

"¿Qué te dijeron los Ancianos por eso?" preguntó Santana recordando que estaba ese detalle.

"Ya cumplí mi condena" dijo Rachel. "Estoy libre de culpa por eso"

"Mucho mejor" dijo Santana apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel para poder seguir escuchando la historia.

"Por lo tanto, el poder de Santana tendría que haber durado eternamente" dijo Rachel. "Y por alguna razón que no entiendo, logró construir algo para cambiar el color del sol. Sabía que el sol rojo era de poderes y él quería que el Reino odiara a los poderes, tanto como él lo odiaba"

"¿Por qué entonces el sol volvió a convertirse en rojo?" preguntó Cassandra

"Por la misma razón por la cual Santana se comenzó a obsesionar conmigo cuando escuchó mi nombre" dijo Rachel. "La conexión"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Cassandra

"Bruno logró estirar más su vida, gracias al poder de Santana, y al mismo tiempo convertir el sol en amarillo. Pero cuando Santana escuchó mi nombre, algo en ella comenzó a moverse, y el poder comenzó a buscar a su verdadero dueño." dijo Rachel.

"O sea a mi" dijo Santana

"Exacto. Por que es la única forma de que el poder de Santana perdure. Al extraerlo perdió las memorias, pero al encontrar el camino a la conexión que teníamos, con mi nombre, el poder comenzó a concentrarse en, lo que supongo, sería el núcleo. Él empezó a perder vitalidad, y el sol comenzó a dejar de ser amarillo" explicó Rachel. "Cuando Santana recordó, el sol se puso mucho más rojo y él ya no pudo usarlo para que le diera más vida. Y como todos los siglos que estuvo esquivando la muerte, supongo que le ha venido mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Tan rápido que no puede salir a secuestrar a alguien más, ya que el poder del controlador estaba mezclado con el de Santana"

"¿Cómo? Disculpa que te vuelva a interrumpir, cuando parece que estás llegando al final de la historia, pero..." dijo Cassandra

"Por lo que yo sé, y leí en sus diarios y supongo. Recuerda que muchas de las cosas que estoy diciendo las supongo, él logró una forma de mezclar el poder de Santana con el del controlador. Mi suposición es que el sol amarillo se debe a eso y es por eso que en estos momentos hay una zona prohibida, con criminales, ya que de alguna forma los rayos de ese sol y lo que él quisiera que sucediera hicieron que esas personas cometan esos crímenes. Pero eso causó que el poder que él tenía de Santana se dividiera para todas las tareas que le había asignado. Cuando Santana comenzó a obsesionarse con mi nombre, el poder de ella que estaba en su poder comenzó a separarse del otro poder y de lo que sea que él hace para mantenerse con vida. Uniéndose en algún tipo de núcleo."

"¿Estaba en su poder?" preguntó Cassandra

"Creo que el beso logró que la conexión que tenemos volviera a ser firme y que el poder de Santana se acumulara en un solo lugar, y ahora solo está queriendo escapar hacia ella." dijo Rachel. "Por lo tanto, creo que en los próximos días vamos a saber sobre él y su localización"

"Rachel, esto es completamente loco" dijo Santana

"Lo sé. Pero es a la única conclusión que llego. Y si quieres puedo pasarte toda la información que recabé en estos meses y verás que llegas a la misma conclusión" dijo la pequeña Batika.

"Me duele la cabeza" dijo Cassandra levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Solo podía mirar la cueva desde lejos, no entendía que podía haber sucedido ni que podía hacer. Su respiración le estaba fallando y sabía muy bien que no iba a poder moverse mucho más. Se dejó caer debajo de un árbol, y su carro con los libros estaba a una buena distancia de la cueva. En el momento en que explotara, sabía que ellos iban a estar a salvo. Aunque no necesitaba saber que seguramente los iban a destruir en cuanto todo terminara.

Miró un segundo a su derecha y pudo ver la construcción a lo lejos. Ilusos seres que habían habitado siete siglos un Reino que no los quería, escondiéndose en el único lugar en el que aquellos que no eran puros no podían entrar.

Quizás, se dijo mientras volvía la mirada a la cueva, podría entrar una vez más a la misma y sacar lo que quedaba del poder de Santana para ganar tiempo.

* * *

"Rachel" dijo Santana viendo como su esposa la llevaba hacia el cuarto.

"¿Si?" preguntó la pequeña Batika abriendo la puerta y trabándola cuando ya estuvieran adentro.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Santana

"Son 7 siglos, Santana. Demasiado autocontrol tengo desde el momento en que salí de esas mazmorras y estabas ahí esperándome. Aunque no sabías que me estabas esperando" dijo Rachel comenzando a sacarse la ropa.

Santana sonrió e imitó a su esposa. Sabía que su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo desde el momento en que volvió a sentir los labios de Rachel sobre ella, pero Cassandra quiso saber la historia y Rachel necesitaba contarla.

Y la atmósfera alrededor de las dos, se volvía cada vez más pesada mientras más tiempo juntas pasaban y no sucedía lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"Sigues siendo tan hermosa como la primera vez" dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia adelante y acariciando el valle entre los pechos de Santana, quien cerró los ojos al sentir la sensación de la piel de Rachel sobre la de ella. No pasaron ni dos segundos, en los que los labios de Rachel ya estaba de nuevo sobre los suyos, que sintió el malestar en su espalda.

"Rachel" gimió y su esposa unió sus cuerpos desnudos.

"Tranquila" dijo Rachel sintiendo ella también el malestar en su espalda.

Separaron sus bocas solo para mirarse a los ojos, mientras sus alas comenzaban a desplegarse desde sus espaldas.

Si alguien pudiera verlas en ese momento, alguien de otro mundo quizás, hubiera pensado que se trataba de dos ángeles. Sus enormes alas blancas, desplegadas en su totalidad, mientras las manos seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra.

Fue sencillamente hermoso el momento en que una de sus manos encontró la humedad de la otra, y se hundió en la misma, buscando perderse en lo más profundo del amor. Los gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación y a pesar de tener la cama a menos de un metro de distancia, sus piernas no aguantaron más e hicieron que cayeran al piso. Rachel quedó sentada sobre las piernas de Santana, mientras seguían besándose y tocándose, aumentando la velocidad de sus manos.

Si alguien pudiera verlas en ese nuevo momento, no hubiera visto a dos Batikas teniendo sexo, porque sus alas blancas las rodearon, formando un capullo en el que sus cuerpos quedaban protegidos de miradas indiscretas, y sus sonidos solo eran para ellas dos.

Rachel sabía que Santana estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, y quería llegar junto a ella, mordió su labio inferior consciente de que su esposa iba a entender, y si algo el cuerpo de Santana no había olvidado eran las señales que Rachel le hacía cuando estaban en un momento como éste. Por lo tanto, Santana aumentó la velocidad de su mano y pocos segundos después sintió que Rachel estaba cerca del orgasmo.

"Te amo, Santana" dijo Rachel besándola de nuevo mientras la blanca explosión de placer cubría su cuerpo.

"Te amo, Rachel" dijo Santana en el mismo momento, y llegando al mismo lugar que su esposa.

Sus alas desarmaron el capullo en el que estaban envueltas y volvieron a ocultarse. Santana con cuidado levantó a Rachel y la acostó en la cama para continuar con lo que acababan de empezar.

* * *

Cuando se decidió a levantarse y volver a la cueva, la misma estalló en pedazos, liberando una onda expansiva que seguramente había llegado hasta el Reino de los Poderes.

Se largó a llorar al saber que toda su vida ahora era fuego consumiéndose hasta quien sabe cuando, y se preguntó si en algún momento alguien iba a encontrarlo. Aunque estaba seguro de que no lo iban a encontrar con vida, porque sentía todos los siglos escaparse de su cuerpo con cada segundo que pasaba. Sabía que debía demasiado tiempo al dios de la Muerte y que él estaba cobrándose cada año robado a pasos agigantados.

Lamentablemente, no había podido lograr su cometido.

* * *

Tina sabía que tenía que detener a Cassandra, pero cuando el mensajero se apareció en la puerta y la Reina escuchó lo que él había ido a decirle, el rostro se le transformó. Y Tina sintió el enojo y la desesperación de la mujer desde donde estaba y la siguió rumbo a la habitación de las Batikas.

"Cassandra, deberías golpear la puerta antes de entrar" dijo Tina mientras más cerca tenían la habitación.

Dentro de la misma, Rachel y Santana ya estaban cansadas y yacían boca abajo sobre la cama, mirándose.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos con las alas?" preguntó Santana acariciando la espalda de Rachel.

"Recuerdo cada vez que toqué tu piel." dijo la pequeña Batika. "Cada respiración que diste sobre la mía. Cada momento en que estuvimos juntas, Santana."

"¿Cómo fue estar en esas mazmorras?"

"¿No lo sentiste?¿No lo recordaste cuando recordaste?"

"Sabes que hay cosas que no puedo sentir"

"Estar en esa mazmorra fue peor que nada que haya vivido hasta ahora. No podía salir a ver si estabas bien, nadie sabía que estaba ahí, esperando que recuerdes y me busques. Había días que me desesperaba y pensaba que si no comía esa semana o ese mes, iba a morir e ibas a ser feliz al terminarse nuestra conexión. Pero de pronto recordaba algo y comía, solo pensando en que algún día iba a salir de ahí. Eventualmente comencé a decirme que si no me recordabas, iba a olvidarte. No de cuidarte, porque siempre pensé que cuando saliera de ahí iba a volver a verte y si necesitabas mi ayuda te la iba a dar, sino olvidar lo que sentía. Creo que nunca lo logré. Lo guardé en lo más profundo del corazón y de la memoria, tiré la llave lejos y no pensé más en ti. Y de pronto bajó esa escalera, y escuchaba tu voz hablando con Kurt, y pensé que era solo un vestigio rápido de algo que había guardado, hasta que al final cuando te vi, recordé todo y el dolor fue lo primero que me vino al corazón. Porque noté que no me recordabas, y sin embargo estabas ahí, vigilando que saliera de ese lugar. Asegurándote de que sea libre una vez más."

"Fueron seis siglos y lo resumes en eso" dijo Santana sonriendo tristemente.

"Parecieron muchos más al no tenerte a mi lado." respondió Rachel.

El silencio cayó entre las dos, mientras se miraban.

"Siempre me gustó mirarte" dijo Santana cuando unos golpes en la puerta las distrajo de la otra.

"¡Salgan!" gritó Cassandra intentando abrir, pero Rachel había puesto el seguro.

Lentamente la pequeña Batika se levantó y se tapó con una de las sábanas caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó cuando vio a Cassandra, que empujó la placa de madera y entró.

"¿Por qué hay plumas blancas en la habitación?" preguntó Cassandra

"No sabías que había plumas blancas en el cuarto, así ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Santana

"Me voy a preocupar por eso después" dijo Cassandra. "Necesito que se vistan inmediatamente, nos van a venir a buscar unos trasladores. Ha habido una explosión en las tierras de los July"

"¿Cerca de la zona prohibida?" preguntó Rachel. "En realidad cerca del camino que separa la zona prohibida de la tierra de los July y que va hacia el Reino de los Poderes, ¿verdad?"

"¿Cómo rayos lo sabes?" preguntó Cassandra

"Cuando pasé por ese lugar al regreso, me pareció sentir a Santana. Pero no fue algo muy duradero. Fue más como una pequeña línea de poder" dijo Rachel

"No me importa en estos momentos. Por favor, vístanse rápido. Los trasladores nos van a llevar hasta allá." dijo Cassandra saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

"Bien, estamos listas" dijo Rachel apareciendo en el living donde 8 trasladores con el uniforme del Reino esperaban.

"Por fin. Salgamos de esta casa así nos podemos mover" dijo Cassandra caminando hacia la puerta y agarrando a los dos trasladores para desaparecer en el aire.

"No puedo creer que vaya a ver lo que está sucediendo" dijo Tina siguiendo a la Reina y desapareciendo junto a sus trasladores.

"Creo que lo mejor sería que nos moviéramos todos juntos" dijo Santana mirando a los cuatro soldados que quedaban. "No me voy a arriesgar a viajar separada de ella"

Los cuatro soldados asintieron y salieron a esperar que las dos morenas salieran de la casa y cerraran la puerta principal. Las ubicaron dentro de una cruz, tocándolas con una mano antes de desaparecer.

* * *

"Madre" dijo Cassandra cuando ya las dos Batikas habían llegado, acercándose a una mujer casi igual a ella, que miraba el fuego salir de un lugar entre el bosque.

"Cassandra, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó la mujer abrazando a la Reina.

"Me enviaste a avisar de la explosión" dijo Cassandra girando para encontrarse con su asistente y Rachel, quienes se estaban alejando del grupo de curiosos que se encontraba en la planicie de la mansión July y tomaban el camino al bosque.

"Lo sé, pero no pensé que por algo como esto vendrías hasta aquí, con un par de trasladores. Incluso trajiste a Santana que por lo que me has estado contando no estaba bien para salir" dijo la madre de Cassandra

"Santana ya está mucho mejor que todos nosotros" dijo Cassandra. "Discúlpame, madre" agregó antes de salir corriendo detrás de Rachel, Santana y Tina, quien las había seguido segundos después.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Tina cuando las alcanzó.

"A ver más de cerca el incendio" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Tina

"Porque tiene que ver con todo lo que ha pasado" dijo Rachel. "Estoy segura"

"No se termina más, ¿verdad? A pesar de que uds. dos desplegaron sus alas y las dejaron tiradas por toda la habitación" dijo Tina

Santana y Rachel giraron sus ojos, mientras sentían el calor de la otra a través de sus manos entrelazadas.

"Así que esas eran las plumas de sus alas. ¿Tienen algún tipo de poder que se puede vender?" preguntó Cassandra haciendo que todas notaran que estaba justo a un paso detrás de ellas.

"No tienen ningún tipo de interés comercial" dijo Santana

"Me parecía." dijo Cassandra cuando las cuatros doblaban en una curva del camino.

"Es más impresionante desde aquí abajo. Tendría que decirle a los curiosos" dijo Cassandra.

Y era impresionante, porque en el momento en que los trasladores las esperaban en el living, el sol estaba terminando de ocultarse y desde que habían llegado seguían el resplandor de las llamas que salían de la cueva.

"Santana, mira" dijo Rachel señalando un valle. La latina siguió el dedo y pudo ver un bulto en un pequeño camino que no parecía muy transitado.

"Esperemos que se apague el fuego antes de ir, mira si se extiende" dijo Santana

"Mira más allá, contra los árboles" dijo Rachel quien tenía la mirada clavada en una figura. Bueno, cuando se acercaron vieron que era una figura, porque desde donde estaban, parecía más un montículo de tierra.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Cassandra que estaba siguiendo la conversación desde que Rachel había hablado.

"Si no es tierra, es Bruno July" dijo Rachel comenzando a caminar hacia la figura que veía consumir la cueva desde debajo de un árbol.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero no haberlas esperar demasiado para este capítulo. Creo que si todo sale bien, fueron dos días nomás, o quizás, uno. _

_Si no me equivoco o mi memoria no falla, en este capítulo se aclararon la mayoría de las dudas. _

_El poder de Santana, porque la secuestró a ella, y la teoría que Rachel tiene sobre el sol amarillo. Probablemente queden algunas cosas que resolver en el próximo capítulo, concerniente a Bruno y lo demás, pero creo que se acerca el final. O sea, me parece que va a tener 7 capítulos. _

_Si me tardé más de dos días en publicar este capítulo, piensen que fue porque estuve releyendo toda la historia, para poder cerrarla completamente. Si queda alguna duda, tengan por seguro que solo fue un error de cálculo._

_Así que..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Eli: **mil perdones! Pero la verdad es que quería dejarlo ahí! jajaja. Me daba todo el tema para éste capitulo (como si no tuviera tema para poner en este capítulo) pero me gustaba la idea de dejarlo ahí. Como habrás leído (y si no lo leíste todavía: SPOILER) no fue por Santana. Yo también espero actualizar pronto! Saludos! y gracias por la review!_

_**laars151: **hoy jajajaja, actualicé hoy (ver fecha de publicación) jajaja. Gracias por la review! Saludos! _

_**Danielle02: **tu review está en el capítulo 1, así que supongo que cuando llegues a este verás la respuesta. Es un bonito reto y espero estarlo resolviendo a la altura de las situaciones. Gracias a ti por la review!_

**_BelleBerryD:_**_ a eso te referías con especial con la lectura. Como diríamos, gustos son gustos, sobre todo con los libros. Bruno no va a hacer mucho, porque ya está. La conexión entre ellas está completa. En realidad, empezó como un Julyberry este fic, pero creo que fue hasta que apareció Santana caminando junto a Cassandra en el primer capítulo, ahí no pude deternme más y se convirtió en un Pezberry, con Quitt. Muchas gracias por las reviews! Que tengas buen día!_

_Bueno Kitties, éste es un poco el resumen de las dudas, que finalmente se resuelven en este capítulo:_

_El poder de Santana, cual es y si ya lo tiene completo con ella. _

_Las razones por las que Bruno y Esteban July se pelearon, **suposiciones de Rachel**. _

_Apareció un nuevo poder, el controlador y Bruno encontró la manera de mezclar el poder de Santana con ese controlador y cambiar el sol con la posibilidad de controlar al Reino._

**_Las Batikas tienen alas._**

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	7. El final de Bruno July

******Título: ****Batika**

******Capítulo:****7 – El final de Bruno July**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ****7****/**

******Palabras: ****5,****883**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:**** Seguramente en algún lado estará registrada la historia de Rachel Berry. Un nombre olvidado por muchos. Una persona encerrada durante siglos en las mazmorras malditas mientas la revolución ganaba y perdía. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Es pura ciencia ficción. Es extraño, tan extraño como esos extraños recodos en la mente que una encuentra de casualidad. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ****02/09/2013**

* * *

******El final de Bruno July**

"He conocido a Batikas sin amor, pero nunca conocí a alguien como ud., srta. López" dijo Bruno July cuando reconoció una de las dos figuras que estaban inclinadas sobre él. "¿No quiere curarme?"

El hombre había envejecido o eso creía Santana, igualmente solo podían ver sus facciones gracias a la luz que emitía la cueva en llamas.

"Como le dije antes, no soy señorita, soy señora" dijo Santana enojada y Rachel miró a su esposa. Sentía su perturbación y no sabía como podía continuar. Sentía en su piel todo lo que ese hombre le había hecho.

"Tendría que haberle hecho caso la primera vez que lo dijo y dejarla partir." dijo Bruno intentando levantarse.

"¿Quién es ud.?" preguntó Cassandra mirando la figura en el piso.

"Cassandra July, te presento a tu tío abuelo, Bruno July" dijo Santana. La rubia miró a su asistente sorprendida por el enojo que había expulsado en sus palabras. Después giró su mirada hacia el hombre acostado.

"Tuvo que tener una nieta." dijo el hombre con un poco de odio. "Tuvo todo en su vida. Poder, amor y encima una nieta"

"¿Por eso lo mataste?" preguntó Cassandra. Sabía bien de quien estaba hablando.

"Solo quería asegurarme de que las Batikas no son inmortales" dijo Bruno mirando a Santana. "Sabía que ibas a volver por mi"

"Ya le anuncié a Quinn" dijo Tina interrumpiendo el momento.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Cassandra

"No hay nada que me bloquee comunicarme con ella ahora" dijo Tina. "Piden permiso para que entre su ejército. Quieren llevarlo a juicio" agregó señalando a Bruno.

"Va a ser imposible" dijo Santana. "Para el momento en que lleguen a este lugar, Bruno ya va a estar muerto. Puedo notar como la vida se escapa de él a pasos agigantados."

"De forma injusta" dijo Bruno antes de empezar a toser.

"¿Injusta?" preguntó Santana "¿Te parece injusto lo que hiciste conmigo?¿Con todos los demás poderes?"

Bruno la miraba mientras con una mano se tapaba la boca y nadie pronunció palabra alguna hasta que dejó de toser.

"¿Hice contigo? Tienes suerte de que quedaste viva" agregó entre toses.

"Me quitaste siete siglos de mi vida" dijo Santana y Rachel puso una mano en su antebrazo.

"Porque ibas a volver" dijo Bruno antes de un nuevo ataque de tos. "Ibas a volver, solo que algo te detuvo y te desvió de mi camino. Y no sé que sucedió cuando tu poder comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña hace más de un año atrás"

"¿Es lo único que te interesa?" preguntó Cassandra quien le había dado el permiso a Tina para que pase el ejército de poderes. "¿Saber que es lo que sucede?"

"Es que así puedo evitar que vuelva a suceder" dijo Bruno en el medio de otro ataque de tos.

"¿No puedes curarlo?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Santana, quien había agarrado una de las manos de Rachel y apretaba con fuerza. Era la furia que sentía hacia el hombre que tenía en frente que la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

"Va a ser imposible" dijo Santana levantando su mirada y encontrando la de la Reina.

"Tendrías que dejar tus sentimientos de lado, Santana" dijo Cassandra pensando que de eso era de lo que se trataba.

"¿Sientes poder en él?" preguntó Rachel señalándolo.

"No" respondió Cassandra

"Eso es porque no tiene ninguno. Y los siglos de vida de más que tiene no eran de él. Eran de otros poderes que murieron para que el pudiera seguir causando daño" dijo Santana. "No hay forma de que yo lo pueda curar. Por más que lo intente. No es su vida y no es su poder"

"Puedes quebrar las reglas que tenías con los humanos" dijo Cassandra

"No puedo con él." dijo Santana. "No está viviendo en su tiempo. Mi poder no va a causar nada en su cuerpo porque eso ya tendría que ser polvo, nuevamente. Por más que lo intente, no puedo curarlo. Así que si quieres hablar con él, aprovecha ahora y soporta su tos." dijo Santana firmemente y Cassandra miró a Rachel, quien miraba a Bruno.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Bruno en un nuevo ataque de tos que duró mucho más que los anteriores. "¿Qué es esa fuerza que te llevó a recordar y a sacar tu poder de mi máquina?"

"Es algo que a pesar de que has vivido muchos siglos, no conociste" dijo Santana. "Se llama amor"

"Pero no lo entiendo. Nunca me enfrenté con eso" dijo Bruno

"Porque no es una maldita ciencia" dijo Santana dando media vuelta y alejándose del lugar, rumbo a la carreta que había unos metros atrás de ellas.

"¿Por qué mataste a Esteban?" preguntó Cassandra

"Porque era injusto. Él tenía el poder, la mujer, el Reino. Y yo me quedé sin nada" dijo Bruno mirando a Santana.

Cassandra asintió y se levantó. Ese hombre parecía que se estaba muriendo.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó entre toses.

"Con mi asistente"

"¿Dejarás a un pariente morir solo?"

"Dejaste a tu hermano morir solo" dijo Cassandra.

"No me preguntes si estoy bien" dijo Santana acercándose a la carreta.

"Puedo sentir que no lo estas" respondió Rachel.

"¿Qué crees que hay ahí adentro?" preguntó señalando los tres baúles

"Libros. Diarios." dijo Rachel

"¿No estará la máquina?" preguntó Santana.

"Me parece que fue la máquina lo que causó eso" dijo Rachel volviendo a mirar el incendio. "Habría que acercarse y ver de controlarlo" dijo Santana

"Pareciera que por momentos se está apagando." dijo Rachel.

"¿Crees que podremos volver a casa?"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Ahora."

"¿No quieres esperar?"

"¿Esperar qué?"

"Qué él ya no pueda hacer más daño" dijo Rachel señalando a Bruno.

"Espero que el ejército de los Poderes llegue rápido" dijo Cassandra. No la habían escuchado llegar, sin embargo estaba parada al lado de Santana.

"Por más rápido que llegue, él se está muriendo" dijo Santana.

"Pero su cuerpo..."

"Su cuerpo no va a estar" dijo Santana. "Él no tendría que estar vivo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Cassandra

"Ha estado viviendo gracias a otros durante siglos. Las células de su cuerpo están retomando el envejecimiento que deberían haber tenido hace mucho tiempo atrás." dijo Cassandra

Pero Santana no respondió, parecía irritada y Rachel suspiró.

"Quiere decir que apenas todo el último átomo de poder que tenía dentro de él y que ha robado lo abandone, sus células se van a morir instantáneamente, y su corazón dejará de latir en segundos. Por lo tanto, el proceso de putrefacción de un humano cualquiera estará acelerado por miles de veces, y ni lo notaremos hasta que cada célula comience a fundirse con la tierra." dijo Rachel. "Se va a convertir en polvo en segundos."

"Y ni siquiera está arrepentido" dijo Santana.

Cassandra miró una vez más a su asistente. Nunca la había visto así de enojada y se preguntaba que tan exacta era con sus predicciones.

"Yo no hago predicciones, Cassie" dijo Santana.

"Entonces Rachel..." dijo Cassandra

"Yo no hago predicciones." dijo Rachel. "Sería un insulto para mi poder llamarlo así. Yo veo el futuro basándome en decisiones."

"Ya me basta con una Batika enojada, no quiero dos" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Recuerdas cuándo teníamos miedo de que Rachel saliera enojada de las Mazmorras?" preguntó Santana mirando a su pequeña esposa quien sonreía.

"Tenía miedo de que nos destruyeras a todos" dijo Cassandra mirando a Rachel.

"Casi que eso sucede, pero cuando llegué al final de esas escaleras me encontré con Santana. Me suele ser imposible enojarme con ella" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de su esposa.

"Creo que tendrían que venir" gritó Tina que se había quedado mirando de lejos a Bruno.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Cassandra y se acercó a Bruno July, quien había apoyado la cabeza en el árbol y su respiración era mínima.

"¿Tienes algo más para decir?" preguntó Cassandra

"No" logró decir Bruno antes de cerrar los ojos. Y así como Santana había dicho, casi no notaron como el cuerpo de Bruno July pasaba a la putrefacción y sus células comenzaban a desaparecer, fundiéndose con la tierra.

Las cuatro mujeres volvieron caminando hacia donde estaba el resto de los miembros de la Mansión July, mirando el fuego.

"Envié a alguien para que vaya viendo si el fuego no se está expandiendo" dijo la madre de Cassandra acercándose a su hija. "¿Qué fuiste a ver?"

"¿Sabías que Esteban tenía un hermano?" preguntó Cassandra agarrando a su madre y alejándose de las Batikas.

"¿Crees que podríamos irnos?" preguntó Santana en el oído de Rachel.

"Tendríamos que pedir algo antes." dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué cosa?¿Qué mas quieres saber de él?"

"De él, todo y nada." dijo Rachel. "Esa carreta seguramente tiene todas sus investigaciones. Seguramente también tiene el nombre de todas las personas a las que asesinó, y quiero saber que fue realmente lo que te hizo y como lo hizo. Tenemos que prevenir que esto pueda volver a pasar."

"¿Por qué no dejas que se la lleven los poderes? Creo que es lo mejor que puede pasar. Tener eso lejos" dijo Santana

"Quiero que se la lleven los poderes. Eso no puede caer en manos de humanos" dijo Rachel.

"Pero..."

"No lo sé, San. Realmente no lo sé. Pero necesito saber que era lo que hacía. ¿Cuántos de los nuestros han muerto en sus manos y nosotros no teníamos ni siquiera una pista sobre ellos?¿Cuántos poderes tuvo en su máquina?"

"Está bien. No voy a detenerte. Pero lo mejor que puede pasar es que se lo lleven los poderes al Reino. Y si quieres nosotras vamos un tiempo y lo lees allá. No me gustaría que eso quede en este Reino. De esa biblioteca desaparece todo." dijo Santana mirando a Tina hablar con algunos soldados que aparecieron en la planicie en la que se encontraban.

"San..." dijo Rachel agarrando sus dos manos y quedando de frente a ella. "En realidad, creo que deberían estar allá para estar fuera del alcance de los humanos"

"Eso también" dijo Santana cerrando los ojos y Rachel pudo sentirlo. Sentir dolor salir de su esposa y temor, mucho temor. La más alta de las morenas, tiró a la más pequeña hacia ella y la abrazó, comenzando a llorar en su hombro. Rachel sabía muy que Santana estaba recordando todo lo que le hizo ese hombre que acababa de morir.

"¿Qué quieren hacer?" preguntó Cassandra acercándose a la pareja. No pensaba que estuviera pasando algo con cualquiera de las dos, ya que parecían haberse vuelto mucho más táctiles desde que Rachel volviera, el día anterior, del Reino de los Poderes.

"¿Podrías pedirle a algunos trasladores que nos lleven a casa?" preguntó Rachel. Santana no iba a soltarla y no es que le molestara realmente, pero quería intentar calmarla o abrazarla hasta que lo haga.

"Necesito la ayuda de uds. dos." dijo Cassandra.

"Espera que lleguen los poderes y diles que se lleven esa carreta. Si no estamos equivocadas dentro de la misma está toda la investigación de Bruno." dijo Rachel

"¿Crees que es bueno que se la lleven ellos?" preguntó Cassandra sorprendida mirando hacia la carreta.

"Es lo mejor, me parece. Los humanos pueden sentirse tentados cuando eso sepa" dijo Rachel. "Y digamos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se roben de la biblioteca."

"Trataremos el tema de la forma más secreta posible" dijo Cassandra

"Eventualmente se van a enterar y si lo hacen, alguno va a intentar buscar eso" dijo Rachel. "E insisto, no podemos arriesgarnos. En el mundo de los poderes estará lejos de los humanos. Ellos no pueden entrar"

"¿Qué pasaría si nace alguien como Bruno?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no lo pueden dejar pasar." dijo Rachel. "Por favor, necesitamos irnos."

"Ella..." dijo Cassandra señalando a Santana

"No está bien." terminó de decir Rachel.

"De acuerdo. Voy a hacer lo que me pides, simplemente porque me lo pides" dijo Cassandra "La carreta se irá con los poderes y tú te irás con Santana."

"¿Y Cassie?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Si?"

"Envía un ejército a la Zona Prohibida." dijo la pequeña morena.

"De acuerdo." dijo Cassandra alejándose de ellas y llamando a cuarto trasladores para que las lleven de nuevo a la calle de su casa.

* * *

Rachel entró como pudo en su casa ya que Santana no dejaba de llorar en su hombro y cerró la puerta de su casa como pudo, y después fue caminando evitando caerse hasta el cuarto, en donde cayeron las dos en la cama.

Santana no parecía calmarse y Rachel no sabía muy bien que hacer. Nunca había estado con Santana llorando tanto. Solía hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero no tanto tiempo.

Comenzó a acariciar despacio la espalda de Santana, ya que ella había quedado debajo de su esposa, y recordó una canción que sus padres le solían contar cuando era una pequeña Batika sin enamorarse, y obviamente, antes de su desaparición.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Santana entre sollozos. "Siempre inventabas canciones cuando estabas conmigo"

"Recordé una canción que mis padres solían cantarme." dijo Rachel.

"No puedo dejar de ver lo que me hizo, Rachel" dijo Santana

"¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?"

"No quiero que sufras. Ya demasiado sufriste en esas mazmorras."

"Santana, más allá de todo eso, te dije que iba a compartir todo lo que te involucre." dijo Rachel.

"Pero es demasiado, hasta para mi"

"Si lo compartes, quizás se haga mucho más fácil" dijo Rachel.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Eso espero" dijo la pequeña morena.

"Ahora realmente no quiero" dijo Santana "Verlo me hizo recordar, por eso estoy así"

"Lo lamento, San. Me hubiera encantado llegar a ti mucho más rápido"

"Bastó con que nunca dejaste de buscarme. O de amarme" dijo Santana. "Lo más importante es que nunca dejaste de amarme"

"Nunca podría dejar de amarte" dijo Rachel. "Eres lo único que me ha mantenido viva durante tantos siglos. Saber que despertaría a tu lado y que podía tocar tu piel cuando yo quisiera. Saber que podía mirarme en tus ojos. Que quizás si pasaba por algún parque podría ver una flor que estaría segura que te iba a gustar. Irme a dormir todas las noches, contigo entre mis brazos. Hacerte el amor y de alguna forma intentar demostrarte físicamente lo que sentía dentro cada vez que te veía. No poder dejar de sorprenderme con lo que hermosa que eres, tanto dentro como fuera. Amarte es lo que más me gusta. Porque sé que puedo sentir y que tiene que ver contigo."

"Lamento haberte olvidado" dijo Santana sacando su rostro del cuello de su esposa. "Nunca creí que fuera realmente posible, pero siempre supe que había alguien con quien quería estar. En esos momentos en que mi mente no tenía sentido, siempre pensé que en algún momento iba a encontrar a esa persona. Y recuerdo el día que te vi por primera vez, en ese callejón, donde dijiste mi nombre. Siento todavía dolor al recordar que me llamaste por mi nombre y por alguna razón que no entendía me sentía feliz al oír tu voz."

"Lo bueno es que todo terminó" dijo Rachel.

"Y terminó porque nunca dejaste de buscarme. Nunca dejaste de pensarme e hiciste todo lo posible para que recupere la memoria"

"No cuando me di cuenta de que podía lastimarte demasiado"

"Lo sé."

"Santana. Hubiera esperado siglos hasta que recuperes la memoria si esto hubiera sucedido de otra manera. Hubiera esperado siglos por ti" dijo Rachel. "Toda mi vida"

"Te amo, Rachel"

"Te amo, San. ¿Por qué no intentas dormir?"

"Porque si lo hago, vas a irte"

"Estás encima mío, no creo que pueda irme" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Es una buena respuesta." dijo Santana besando a Rachel y cerrando sus ojos.

* * *

Cassandra y Tina aparecieron unas horas después, casi a la noche siguiente y fueron al cuarto buscando a la pareja. No se sorprendieron al verlas dormir abrazadas, y cerraron la puerta despacio.

"Son demasiado especiales juntas" dijo Cassandra cuando estaban las dos en el living esperando que las otras se despierten.

"Era demasiado verlas crecer y que parecía que se odiaban pero en realidad se amaban" dijo Tina. "Santana buscando una forma de hacer reaccionar a Rachel todo el tiempo. Creo que al no mirarla a los ojos, hizo que volviera a comportarse de esa forma."

"¿Crees que voy a seguir teniendo a mi asistente y a mi consejera?" preguntó Cassandra. Ya conocía un poco de la historia de ellas dos, pero tenía miedo de que ellas no quisieran seguir trabajando a su lado.

"Creo que ahora las vas a tener desempeñando sus papeles con muchos resultados positivos." dijo Tina.

"¿Eso crees?"

"Indirectamente, has sido la persona que las reunió, Cassandra. Ellas no olvidan fácilmente" dijo Tina levantándose. "¿Quieres que te prepare un cuarto?"

"Tengo uno preparado ¿te olvidaste?"

"Tienes razón" dijo Tina. "Hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana" dijo la Reina, quien en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente cansada.

* * *

Santana despertó primero y sonrió al ver a Rachel debajo de ella. Comenzó a darles pequeños besos en el rostro para despertarla. Cuando no lo logró, metió una de sus manos debajo de la remera y fue en ese momento en que recordó que se habían quedado dormidas completamente vestidas.

Cuando llegó a los pechos de su esposa, se quedó esperando ya que estaba estimulando sus pechos y pudo notar inmediatamente como Rachel comenzaba a moverse debajo de ella. Pellizcó uno de sus pezones y Rachel abrió los ojos, para perderse en los de ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Despertándote" dijo Santana con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro.

"No creo que recuerdes que sucedía cuando me despertabas así" dijo Rachel y Santana se quedó pensando unos segundos. Segundos que Rachel utilizó para envolver sus piernas alrededor de Santana y cambiar las posiciones.

"¿Eso era todo lo que sucedía?" preguntó Santana desafiando a su esposa.

"No." dijo Rachel arrancando literalmente su ropa y la de Santana, besándola profundamente cuando estaban completamente desnudas.

"¿Hay más?" preguntó Santana notando el momento en que Rachel se separaba de ella, y comenzaba a besar su pecho. Dedicándole atención a los dos, con sus manos y su boca, sin quitar sus ojos de los de Santana.

"¿Te quedaste sin palabras?" preguntó la pequeña morena, mordiendo despacio en el valle entre los pechos de su esposa, antes de descender en línea recta hasta la entrepierna. Rachel no pudo controlar el gemido que salió de ella en el momento en que sintió el olor a excitación emanar de su esposa.

"Rachel, si te detienes ahora..." dijo Santana llevando una de sus manos al cabello de la pequeña Batika y haciendo fuerza para que continuara descendiendo.

"Es imposible para mi detenerme ahora" dijo Rachel antes de hundir su rostro entre las piernas de Santana, lamiendo a lo largo de su vagina y comenzando a chupar su clítoris, que parecía tan excitado como ella.

Llevó una de las piernas de Santana hacia su hombro y una de sus manos reemplazó a su lengua en el clítoris de esposa, mientras su lengua entraba en el estrecho canal para comenzar un baile que hacía mucho que no tenían.

Santana gritó el nombre de su esposa cuando llegó al orgasmo despertando, sin saberlo, a las otras dos personas que estaban durmiendo en esa casa.

"Realmente no recordaba esto" dijo Santana agarrando con sus dos manos el rostro de Rachel y llevándolo hasta que quedara al frente de ella, para besarla.

"Yo en realidad lo extrañaba" dijo Rachel sonriendo cuando se separaron del beso. "Ahora tendríamos que limpiarnos"

"Podríamos bañarnos juntas" dijo Santana. "Me están volviendo recuerdos de esos momentos. Tendrías que ayudarme a que vuelvan todos"

"No creo que te hayas olvidado de esos momentos" dijo Rachel besando la nariz de su esposa y saliendo de encima de ella.

"Odio cuando sabes con exactitud que es lo que estoy pensando" dijo Santana siguiéndola hasta el cuarto de baño que tenía la casa. Sabía que iba a aprovechar el tiempo hasta que el agua estuviera caliente.

* * *

Cassandra y Tina estaban un poco de mal humor cuando vieron entrar a la pareja de Batikas en la cocina, sonriendo.

"Cassandra ¿Cómo has dormido?" preguntó Tina mirando a la Reina

"Estaba durmiendo bien, hasta que un grito me despertó" dijo Cassandra mirando a la Cuidadora de la Biblioteca.

"¿Un grito?" preguntó Tina. "A mi también me despertó un grito"

Las dos Batikas giraron sus ojos y comenzaron a prepararse el desayuno.

"Si, después de eso pensé que iba a poder dormir de nuevo, pero hubo gritos y gemidos salir de uno de los baños. Creo que hay fantasmas en esta casa" dijo Cassandra

"Ni se te ocurra volver a repetir eso" dijo Tina dejando la taza que tenía en las manos de un golpe en la mesa. "Yo estaba bromeando" agregó antes de salir de la cocina.

"¿Qué dije?" preguntó Cassandra

"Hablaste de fantasmas" dijo Rachel. "Tina es muy supersticiosa y cree que existen"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Cassandra

"Cree que si los nombran ya estás llamando a uno" dijo Santana.

"Nadie supo como ni cuando le agarró ese pequeño trauma." dijo Rachel. "Por qué más que superstición es trauma. Solo sabemos que lo tiene y que no puedes nombrar esa palabra al frente de ella."

"¿No van a salir a cazar fantasmas ahora?" preguntó Cassandra

"No es nuestro problema, la ayudamos en todo lo que podemos, pero nada más" dijo Santana.

"Pensé que vendrían más aventuras" dijo Cassandra

"Ahora tenemos una aventura más interesante" dijo Santana. "Tenemos que salvar al reino"

"Cierto" dijo Rachel "¿Enviaste guardias a la Zona Prohibida?" preguntó mirando a la Reina

"Si, no sé como te enteraste pero cuando los soldados llegaron al lugar, había como una pequeña crisis" dijo Cassandra. "Por lo que los mensajeros me contaron, parecía que todos estaban llorando y querían morir."

"¿Qué viste?" preguntó Santana mirando a su esposa.

"Nada." dijo Rachel. "Solo que pensé..."

"¿Qué pensaste?" preguntó Santana

"Que si nosotros, como poderes, sentimos remordimientos por cosas que otros causan, imaginen a esas personas que todo el tiempo durante el sol amarillo creyeron que no hicieron nada malo, recibir de golpe todo el dolor y remordimiento por lo que hicieron" dijo Rachel.

"¿Crees que lo que Bruno construyó cambió la forma de pensar de algunos humanos?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Estoy completamente segura, pero me gustaría leer lo que él escribió" dijo Rachel

"Me hiciste enviar las cosas al Reino de los Poderes" dijo Cassandra ofendiéndose.

"Lo sé. Y las voy a leer en cuanto podamos viajar hacia allá" dijo Rachel.

"Ahora me van a tener que ayudar a restaurar la paz." dijo Cassandra.

"Creo que eso va a ser mucho más fácil ahora" dijo Rachel. "Ya no hay un poder intentando dominar la forma de pensar de los humanos. Manipulando sus más primitivos sentimientos y dejándolos ganar."

"¿Cómo puede alguien llegar a tanto?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Bruno tenía mucho odio adentro." dijo Santana haciendo que las dos mujeres la miren y su esposa agarrara su mano. "Cuando me secuestró, recuerdo sentir todo lo que él sentía. Recuerdo el odio y la sensación de injusticia que él sentía por algo. Ahora sé que fue porque nació poder, pero no tenía ninguno."

"Eso es verdad" dijo Rachel. "Por los diarios que yo pude leer en el Reino de los Poderes, Bruno sentía un gran resentimiento hacia los mismos. Creía que ira injusto poder vivir en ese Reino y no tener ningún poder. A la vez, pensaba que lo mejor que podía llegar a suceder era un Reino solo gobernado por humanos, en donde él fuera el Rey. Pero cortando todo tipo de relación con los poderes."

"Es demasiado y la Cámara solicitó una reunión de emergencia para hoy a la tarde. Quiere entender que es lo que está sucediendo"

"Entonces vamos a tener que ir" dijo Santana

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Cassandra

"Somos las que más sabemos de Bruno" dijo Cassandra

"En todo caso, yo soy la que más sabe sobre Bruno" dijo Rachel.

"Pero puedes estar horas declarando ahí" dijo Santana quejándose. "No quiero estar demasiado tiempo lejos tuyo"

"Yo tampoco, pero mientras más rápido terminemos con esto, mejor" dijo Rachel besando un lugar debajo de la oreja de Santana.

"Mejor me voy al Castillo." dijo Cassandra levantándose y dejando la cocina.

"Al fin solas" dijo Santana abrazando a la pequeña Batika que sonreía.

"Estuvimos solas hasta hace unos minutos atrás" dijo Rachel devolviendo el abrazo.

"Demasiado tiempo separadas. Demasiado" dijo Santana hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pequeña hada.

"San, si todo llega a salir bien, pronto vamos a tener la oportunidad de estar solas" dijo Rachel. "Mucho tiempo más"

"¿Por eso es importante que vayas a la reunión con la Cámara?"

"Si."

"De acuerdo. Pero estaré esperando afuera."

"Está bien"

* * *

"Llevan dos días sin descanso ahí adentro" dijo Santana sentándose en la oficina de Cassandra.

"Tienes muchas preguntas y Rachel muchas respuestas" dijo Cassandra.

"No tiene todas las respuestas. Igualmente necesitan comer e ir al baño" dijo Santana

"Está todo previsto. No te preocupes por eso. Comen ahí adentro, es por eso que has visto a los empleados del castillo ir y venir del salón en donde se reúne la Cámara."

"Claro, ellos tienen todo previsto, pero yo no puedo ver a Rachel"

"Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabías?" preguntó Cassandra dejando los papeles que estaba intentando leer en el escritorio y mirando a su asistente.

"Solo quiero verla" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"Santana, está en una reunión con la Cámara y dependiendo de lo que resulte de la misma, la vas a tener a tu lado de nuevo." dijo Cassandra

"O no. ¿Mira si la mandan de nuevo a las Mazmorras?"

"La Cámara no estuvo alegre con mi decisión de sacarla de ahí, desde un principio. Pero no creo que la envíen de nuevo a las Mazmorras."

"¿Cómo no me dijiste eso?" preguntó Santana. "¿Por qué no estaban de acuerdo en que la saques de ahí?"

"Tenías la cabeza en una sola cosa en ese tiempo. Y cuando Rachel apareció con los planes para levantar al Reino, la Cámara dudó. Pero me dejó llevar uno de ellos a cabo y cuando dieron resultado, me dejaron poner en práctica los otros. No creo que la Cámara quiera volver a encerrar nuevamente a Rachel, porque ella podría haber huido después de dejarme los planes."

"Nunca iba a huir si yo estaba acá" dijo Santana

"Pero no la recordabas. Creo que le dolía mucho estar al lado tuyo y que no recordaras quien era." dijo Cassandra.

"Lo sé. Pude sentir su dolor" dijo Santana triste.

"¿Por qué no me sirves para algo más que quejarte?" preguntó Cassandra

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Quiero que leas las cosas que Rachel trajo del Reino de los Poderes y me resumas lo que dicen. Quiero entender lo que dicen. No puedo presentarme a la Cámara sin saber algo de todo lo que Rachel puede estar diciendo." dijo Cassandra

"De acuerdo" dijo Santana con pocas ganas, pero sin embargo agarrando los libros que estaban en una de las puntas del escritorio.

* * *

Rachel recordaba haberse sentido cansada una sola vez. Cuando salió de las Mazmorras. Se preguntaba, mientras esperaba que los miembros de la Cámara volvieran con más preguntas, si algún día iba a dejar de recordar esos siglos dentro de ese lugar frío y oscuro.

Y ahora estaba hablando hacía dos días seguidos, respondiendo preguntas, mientras los miembros de la Cámara se miraban entre si ante las respuestas. Sabía que parecía algo extraño, además de que había mucho más poderes dentro de la misma de lo que se imaginaba.

Ahora entendía porque la Cámara se había movido en secreto antes de votar a Cassandra como Reina. Podía sentir como esos poderes se comportaban como humanos manteniendo al mínimo aquello que los hacía diferentes.

"Señora Berry" dijo el Jefe de la Cámara después de que todos hubieran regresado. "Incluso nosotros como seres humanos hemos sentido los cambios que el sol ha producido en nosotros. Por lo tanto, debemos agradecerle la rapidez con la que solucionó todo esto, a pesar de que no utilizó los intrincados caminos legales que solía utilizar antes, cuando era un miembro de esta Cámara.

Queremos también pedir disculpa por lo que la Cámara que la recibió la última vez hizo, llevándola a un juicio que era injusto debido a su situación."

"Gracias" dijo Rachel sorprendida.

"Ahora vamos a dejarla ir, creo que ya nos ha dado toda la información necesaria. Muchas gracias" dijo el Jefe de la Cámara.

* * *

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo. Sentía que Santana todavía estaba ahí y suponía que podía llegar a estarlo en la oficina de Cassandra.

Golpeó despacio la puerta, sorprendida de que la secretaria de la Reina no se encontraba en su puesto y, efectivamente, fue su mujer quien abrió la puerta.

"¿Te dejaron salir?" preguntó Santana abrazando a la pequeña Batika.

"Si" dijo Rachel. "Incluso me pidieron disculpas por el juicio"

"Entonces es mi turno" dijo Cassandra poniéndose de pie.

"No lo creo" dijo Rachel. "Dijeron que se toman una semana"

"¿Una semana?" preguntó Cassandra. "Supongo que ahora podrás ayudarme en mi declaración"

"Esta bien" dijo Rachel. "Ahora ¿nos podemos ir?"

"Por favor, llévatela bien lejos de mi vista. No dejó de quejarse durante los dos días que estuviste ahí adentro." dijo Cassandra.

"Me imagino" dijo Rachel incrédula, sacando a Santana de la oficina y rumbo a la entrada principal.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente hasta al audiencia que Cassandra iba a tener en la Cámara. Mientras tanto, los problemas en el Reino también comenzaban a desaparecer. Como por ejemplo, las personas que se encontraban aisladas en la Zona Prohibida solicitaron, algunas, un nuevo juicio.

Cassandra se encontró no solo preparando éstos juicios, sino recibiendo a los representantes de los distintos comerciantes que solicitaban una apertura más amplia de la importación y de la exportación y así poder ampliar los mercados. También se encontró discutiendo con la persona que había puesto como asesor económico que no podía entender como funcionaban esos números.

Mientras tanto, aquellos miembros de la Cámara que se habían ocultado como humanos, aparecieron en la casa de Rachel y Santana para hablar con ella.

La más pequeña de las Batikas les pidió amablemente que se marcharan.

Cuando Cassandra apareció después de la audiencia, le comentó que había notado un enorme cambio en la Cámara. La cual se había puesto directamente a disposición de la Reina y le había otorgado el poder de cambiar los miembros.

"Quiero que seas parte de la Cámara" le dijo entonces a Rachel quien apoyó la frente en la mesa que tenía en frente. "Eres fundamental para este Reino. Ahora entiendo porque mi abuelo te tenía en gran estima"

"Tu abuelo me odiaba." dijo Rachel y Cassandra sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"Rachel, por favor. De esa manera además puedo volver a tener a mi asistente trabajando conmigo, sin pensar en que quiere estar contigo en la casa" dijo la Reina.

"¿No crees que se va a calmar?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Santana quien parecía no escuchar lo que Cassandra solía decir con respecto a su necesidad de estar con su esposa.

"No lo creo" dijo Cassandra.

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel levantando una mano para detener a Cassandra antes de que hable. "Pero antes de eso, quiero ir al Reino de los Poderes a leer lo que dejó Bruno"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Porque me parece necesario saber que fue lo que hizo. Qué logró." dijo Rachel

"¿Te parece necesario?" preguntó Cassandra.

"No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo." dijo Rachel "¿Es tan difícil de entender?"

"No lo es" dijo Cassandra. "Pero me gustaría que comiences a trabajar en la Cámara ahora. Quiero tener un número equitativo de poderes y de humanos en la misma"

"¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron?" preguntó Rachel.

"Un año" dijo Cassandra.

"Entonces tenemos un año para ir y volver" dijo Rachel

"Pero la última vez pasaste meses y leíste menos de lo que parecía existir ahí" dijo Cassandra. "Además no quiero estar demasiado tiempo sin Santana."

"Tenemos un año para ir y volver." repitió Rachel.

"Está bien. Vayan y vuelvan. Si leen las dos juntas, sería mucho mejor. Irían más rápido" dijo Cassandra levantándose.

"Lo haremos como tú quieres que lo hagamos" dijo Rachel.

"Más les vale, porque puedo enviar un ejército de trasladores a buscarlas, si se me hacen muy necesarias. ¿Cuándo estarían partiendo?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Ahora que podemos acomodar todo, pasado mañana" dijo Rachel. "Pero mañana va a ir Santana a mostrarte como funciona el cuaderno, así puedes comunicarte con nosotras"

"Gracias" dijo Cassandra saliendo de la cocina y de la casa.

* * *

Iban en una carreta, con una pequeña lona que cubría sus cabezas en el caso de que se largara a llover, o alguna de las dos quisiera descansar.

"¿Cómo tardaste dos semanas?" preguntó Santana. Habían salido hacía cinco días y ya podía sentir la frontera.

"Fui por otro lado" dijo Rachel. "A la vuelta evité la Zona Prohibida. Sospechaba que Bruno andaba cerca. Y lo que menos necesitábamos era que él me secuestrara, Santana. Sería como volver a empezar"

"Pero si cruzabas rápido..."

"No sabía cuanto poder le quedaba, San." dijo Rachel mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?" preguntó Santana.

"No me voy a detener para tener sexo contigo en un claro del bosque" dijo Rachel.

"Mala" dijo Santana haciendo un puchero.

"Tus padres son Ancianos" dijo Rachel cuando vio la frontera.

"Por supuesto que lo son. Si nosotras tenemos más de mil años, imagina la edad que tienen ellos" dijo Santana

"No, San. Ancianos"

"¿Del Concejo?"

"Del Concejo. Tu madre parece haberse divertido cuando entré en el mismo. Fue la primera que me habló"

"¡Hola!" dijo una voz apenas ellas pusieron la carreta del otro lado de la frontera.

"Brittany" dijo Rachel mientras Santana miraba hacia todos lados.

Efectivamente, la mencionada rubia se convirtió en humana de nuevo y Rachel pudo notar la prominente barriga que ahora tenía.

"Yo quería darles una sorpresa" dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero.

"¿Cuánto tiempo va a tardar tu esposa en llegar?" preguntó Rachel señalando a Santana. Pero Brittany ya no la escuchaba, sino que como podía caminó rápidamente hacia el lado en donde estaba la más alta de las Batikas, para abrazarla.

"No puedo creer que hayas recuperado tus memorias. ¿Me recuerdas?" preguntó Brittany

"¿Como olvidar tus abrazos?" preguntó Santana devolviendo el abrazo.

"Bueno...muy lindo todo, pero sube mejor, te llevaremos hasta tu casa" dijo Rachel

"Si, Quinn no va a estar muy contenta" dijo Brittany.

* * *

"Estoy cansada, Rachel" dijo Santana quejándose una vez más. Según los propios cálculos que Rachel había sacado, en los últimos tres días, Santana se había quejado treinta veces.

"Termino con esta página y nos vamos a descansar" dijo Rachel dándole una leída rápida y levantándose.

"Creía que en este Reino no nos podíamos enfermar" dijo Santana

"Yo también. Seguramente solo es el peso de todo lo que ha sucedido" dijo Rachel agarrando su mano. Aunque por dentro una duda comenzaba a crearse.

"Seguramente Quinn y Brittany saben que puede ayudarme." dijo Santana. "Aunque quizás lo que necesite es dormir más de una noche"

"Te recuerdo que eres tú quien quiere sexo todas las noches" dijo Rachel

"Últimamente no me encuentro satisfecha de tu cuerpo." dijo Santana. "Solo quiero más y más"

"Me doy cuenta." dijo Rachel caminando fuera de la Biblioteca.

"Bueno, esperemos que todo pase." dijo Santana y Rachel sonrió.

Si, seguramente iba a pasar. ¿Pero cuándo?

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Por alguna razón, no puedo terminar esta historia si no termino la parte de Bruno July. Y si, terminó acá. Pero falta un capítulo más, lleno de sorpresas. Creo. _

_Además de que mi mente no quiere terminarla. Así que si viene un capítulo más y no está terminada, no se sorprendan. _

_Muchas gracias por leer esta historia._

_Sigo enferma, así que no se sorprendan si tardo un tiempo en publicar cualquiera de las dos historias, es porque no me acuerdo donde dejé._

_Gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_**Eli: **muchas gracias! El anterior es uno de los capítulos que más me gustan, pero la verdad, hay algunas frases en el 5to que todavía me sorprenden. La interacción entre todas, es divertida. Así que muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron: **Yo tampoco quiero que se termine! Pero no puedo hacerlo eterno, lamentablemente sé muy bien que si lo hago, lo destruyo. Hasta yo me hice lío escribiendo la parte en la que Rachel explicaba, pero si, al final es como que se entiende todo. Muchas gracias por la review y por leerlo, Vicky! Besos!_

_**BelleBerryD: **espero que se haya aclarado, cualquier cosa me avisas. Si, yo también estoy contenta de que pasó a ser un Pezberry! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Riverchele: **Me alegro que el pueblo esté feliz! Muchas gracias por lo de mi mente, ésta se siente muy halagada. La verdad, entre nosotras, no se por qué, pero esta historia me encanta también. Espero que este también te haya hecho sentir cosas, se dicen cosas lindas también.! Besos y abrazos! _

_Bueno, me despido a ver si puedo respirar..._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	8. Un Nuevo Comienzo

******Título: ****Batika**

******Capítulo:****8 – Un Nuevo Comienzo**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: 8****/**

******Palabras: ****5,****535**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:**** Seguramente en algún lado estará registrada la historia de Rachel Berry. Un nombre olvidado por muchos. Una persona encerrada durante siglos en las mazmorras malditas mientas la revolución ganaba y perdía. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Es pura ciencia ficción. Es extraño, tan extraño como esos extraños recodos en la mente que una encuentra de casualidad. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ****0****5****/09/2013**

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Santana corría por los pasillos blancos de la Biblioteca de los Poderes buscando a su esposa. Llamándola a los gritos en realidad, y haciendo que todos se asomaran a ver que sucedía. Que alguien gritara por los pasillos no era algo común.

Pero Santana pasó corriendo junto a su madre y la mujer supo que su hija podía llegar a echarle la culpa a su esposa, ya que Rachel al notar que el día era lindo, decidió leer el último diario de Bruno July debajo del árbol de flores azules.

Tres meses y medio después de llegar al Reino de los Poderes y ya estaba terminando con la función que había causado el viaje.

Cerró el diario y levantó la vista. Ya sabía bien que era lo que había creado Bruno e iba a dejar entrever que lo mejor era que esos diarios desaparecieran.

Escuchó los gritos de su nombre, y sabía que era Santana.

"¡Rachel!" gritó su esposa viéndola debajo del árbol que había sido testigo del inicio de su historia de amor.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel levantándose preocupada y corriendo hacia ella.

"¡Estoy embarazada!" gritó Santana.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel frenándose de pronto y mirando la panza de su esposa.

"¡Estoy embarazada!" dijo Santana frenando al frente de Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel sintiendo que en cualquier momento podía estallar de felicidad.

"Si. Primero pensé que Brittany no me estaba diciendo las cosas en serio. Igual tengo serios problemas en creer que su bebé está sin transformarse en su panza. Creo que va a salir más precoz que su hermana."

"Santana..."

"Lo siento, entonces fui a una de las parteras." dijo Santana recuperando el aliento. "Y ella lo confirmó"

"¿Una partera?" preguntó Rachel. "Si, que me derivó a un médico. Y lo confirmó"

"¿Estás embarazada?" preguntó Rachel sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"¿Crees poder romper todas las leyes sobre las Batikas al llorar?" preguntó Santana.

Rachel no respondió, sino que abrazó a Santana lo más fuerte que pudo y sin lastimar al bebé.

"Vamos a ser mamás, Rachel" dijo Santana en su cuello, abrazando a su esposa. "Vamos a ser mamás"

"Gracias, San" dijo Rachel besando el cuello de su esposa.

"Es algo de las dos." dijo Santana. "Después de tanto tiempo intentando..."

"Por fin vamos a ser madres" dijo Rachel besando los labios de Santana.

"Me dijeron que mi hija estaba haciendo un escándalo" dijo la madre de Santana apareciendo en el pequeño parque en donde su hija y su esposa se estaban besando.

"Solo venías a comprobar si es cierto que vas a ser abuela" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"¿Y es cierto?" preguntó la madre de Santana

"Es cierto" dijo Santana. En ningún momento había soltado a Rachel, quien se había quedado parada delante de ella, como protegiéndola.

"Felicidades" dijo la madre de Santana abrazando a las dos Batikas. "Tengo que anunciarlo en el Concejo. Después de todo , puede ser que den luz a otra pequeña Batika."

"Tu mamá me abrazó, San" dijo Rachel cuando la mujer se había alejado.

"Siempre le caíste bien, pero lo oculta" dijo Santana besando a su esposa.

"Vamos a ser mamás" dijo Rachel sonriente.

"Vamos a ser mamás." repitió Santana.

* * *

El primer problema que tuvieron desde el momento en que se anunció el embarazo fue que Cassandra se quejó abiertamente de que no iban a volver a tiempo para la elección de los nuevos miembros de la Cámara.

El segundo fue que todos estaban excitados con la idea de ver que poder crearían dos Batikas tan poderosas como Rachel y Santana, que tenían siempre a un Anciano o a un traslador junto a ellas.

El tercero fue que los padres de Santana no querían dejarlas ni un minuto a solas.

"Quiero que volvamos a casa" dijo Santana una noche, cuando las dos se habían acostado. Desde que habían llegado al Reino de los Poderes, estaban viviendo en la casa de Quinn y Brittany, a pesar de que los padres de Santana habían ofrecido la suya.

"Tendríamos que partir después de que pases el quinto mes, Santana" dijo Rachel, quien se había hundido en un libro sobre una Batika embarazada. La única de la que se tenía registro muchos siglos atrás. Duraba dos meses más que los normales en los humanos y un mes más que en el resto de los poderes.

"Partiremos después del quinto mes, entonces." dijo Santana. "Pero quiero estar en casa. Nuestra casa."

"¿No quieres que nazca cerca de sus abuelos? Sabes bien que no van a poder viajar a conocerlo, ahora que son miembros del Concejo." dijo Rachel.

"Van a encontrar la forma. La prohibición de salir del Reino, a pesar de ser estricta para miembros del Concejo, fue formulada mientras gobernaba la revolución." dijo Santana.

"Cierto que sabes de leyes" dijo Rachel pasando una mano por su cintura.

"Volvamos a casa" pidió Santana.

* * *

"Es esencial que el bebé nazca en este Reino" dijo la madre de Santana al enterarse de que su hija y su nuera iban a partir dos días después. Ya habían pasado 7 meses en el Reino de los Poderes, y todos estaban esperando deseosos que llegue el día del parto.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana quejándose interiormente de que Rachel hubiera salido a hacer unas cosas de último momento, mientras veía como se encontraban los caballos que la habían llevado hasta ese lugar.

"Porque si, Santana. Es importante que nazca en el reino. Por alguna razón no pudieron concebir en el Reino que creó Esteban"

"Quizás porque no era nuestro momento"

"¿Qué pasa si te sucede algo?" preguntó su madre.

"¿No crees que ya me sucedió todo lo que me tenía que suceder?" preguntó Santana abrazando a la mujer.

"Apenas nazca vamos a ir a verlos" dijo en el momento en el que Rachel entraba en la habitación y abrazó a su hija antes de salir.

"Nunca le voy a caer bien" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de Santana.

"Oh, vamos. Solo se quiere hacer la enojada. Creo que ya pasó demasiado tiempo desde el día en que le robaste a su hija para que siga enojada contigo" dijo Santana pasando una mano por los hombros de Rachel.

"Algo que no me va a perdonar nunca más" dijo Rachel acariciando el vientre de Santana.

"¿Qué creas que sea?" preguntó Santana. "¿El sol y la tierra hacen algo especial en este Reino que en donde vivimos?¿O simplemente?"

"Simplemente llegamos a la mayoría de edad para la fecundación de una Batika" dijo Rachel. "Espero que terminemos con estas ideas conspirativas por un tiempo"

"¿Mayoría de Edad para la fecundación de una Batika?"

"A veces las notas de Bruno me aburrían y agarré otros libros. Ahí supe que la última Batika en quedar embarazada también lo hizo en los comienzos de su segundo milenio. Y algunos de los curadores y herbólogos del reino piensan que las Batikas tienen un límite de edad mínima para poder quedar embarazadas. Quedaste embarazada en los comienzos de nuestro segundo milenio"

"O sea que no tiene nada que ver con que hayamos viajado a este lugar" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"No, pero como los Ancianos son vagos para leer"

"Mi madre no lo sabe" dijo Santana.

* * *

"¿Van a volver?" preguntó Brittany cargando su segundo hijo, mientras caminaba hacia la carreta en las que las morenas realizarían el viaje de vuelta. Rachel había conseguido una carreta un poco mejor, con techo y lugar para un pequeño catre detrás, así Santana podía acostarse cuando quisiera.

"Algún día. También puedes ir a visitarnos, Britt" dijo Santana acariciando un brazo de su amiga.

"Quinn no quiere que vaya a su Reino" dijo la rubia más alta, mientras su esposa aparecía con su hija mayor en brazos.

"Antes, cuando Rachel estaba presa y Santana sin memoria no quería que vayas. Pero ahora están bien. Las dos. Así que probablemente viajemos cuando nazca el bebé." dijo Quinn

"¿Ves? Si no ya cuando el bebé esté mucho más grande vamos a volver." dijo Santana

"Buenísimo" dijo Brittany.

"Irá una partera en los próximos días, se quedará con uds. hasta que nazca el bebé." dijo Quinn parada al lado de Rachel que veía como su esposa y Brittany se despedían.

"Gracias Quinn" dijo Rachel. "Sé que los Ancianos no están muy complacidos."

"Les importa poco, en realidad. Creo que los padres de Santana quieren que su nieto nazca acá, nada más. Además has resuelto el caso de Bruno y has asegurado la protección de sus diarios. ¿Qué más quieren?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Seguirás siendo la embajadora?" preguntó Rachel.

"Por supuesto. Ahora tengo razones para poder viajar a tu Reino." dijo Quinn abrazando a la pequeña Batika y después a Santana.

"¿Por qué vamos tan despacio?" preguntó Santana. Ya llevaban 5 días de viaje, y ya tendrían que estar cerca de la Ciudad, pero Rachel iba despacio, parando a descansar más que en el viaje de ida.

"Porque no quiero que te pase nada" dijo Rachel.

"Pero nos estamos muriendo de aburrimiento. Tanto el bebé como yo" dijo Santana. "Y creo que los soldados también" añadió señalando hacia atŕas.

Apenas cruzaron la frontera, un grupo de soldados de los July y algunos trasladores del Reino las recibieron con una nota escrita por Cassandra en las que las obligaba a viajar con protección.

"¿No crees que es un poco exagerado?" preguntó Rachel mirando a los soldados que iban adelante de ella, montados en hermosos caballos blancos y mirando atentos hacia todos los costados.

"Creo que exagerada la lentitud que le has impuesto a este viaje, Rachel" dijo Santana y la pequeña Batika giró sus ojos.

"Está bien, aceleraré el paso, pero ante el mínimo malestar, por favor, dímelo" dijo Rachel agitando las riendas y acelerando el paso de los caballos que las llevaban.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre viajar tan rápido?" preguntó Tina apenas las vio descender de la carreta ya en la puerta de su casa.

"¿A nadie le va a importar que llegamos sanas y salvas?" preguntó Rachel en voz baja.

"Preparé la habitación que está al lado de la suya, para que la comiencen a decorar" dijo Tina agarrando la mano de Santana y guiándola hacia adentro de la casa. "Estoy bien, gracias" dijo Rachel.

"¿Te ayudo?" dijo una voz a su costado.

"¡Kurt!" dijo la pequeña Batika soltando sus cosas y abrazando a su amigo.

"¿Cómo estás? Felicitaciones por el embarazo" dijo Kurt

"Lo que quiero saber es como estás tu" dijo Rachel.

"Bien, Blaine volvió. Lloró un tiempo y pidió perdón. Cuando uds. resolvieron todo, él se calmó, así que hablamos las cosas y bueno, estamos bien ahora" dijo Kurt.

"Me alegro." dijo Rachel.

"Vamos que te ayudo" dijo Kurt sacando las maletas de la carreta y llevándolas hacia adentro de la casa.

"Por lo menos alguien lo hace" dijo Rachel siguiendo a su amigo.

Uno de los soldados metió la carreta en el enorme patio de la casa y sacó a los caballos de sus riendas, para acomodarlos en el establo.

"Es raro ver esta casa con caballos de nuevo" dijo Tina asustando a Rachel que estaba acomodando unas maletas que quedarían en la cocina.

"¿Dejaste de rodear a mi esposa?" preguntó Rachel

"Lo siento. No puedo creer que por fin uds. vayan a tener un hijo. No me quiero imaginar lo que puede llegar a salir de uds." dijo Tina. "¿Averiguaste algo?"

"Que no hay registros de dos Batikas siendo madres o padres" dijo Rachel.

"O sea que serían las primeras en todo. Todo un récord" dijo Tina. "Cassandra dijo que vendrá a cenar esta noche"

"¿Y por qué no estás cocinando? ¿Y dónde dejaste a mi esposa?" preguntó Rachel

"En la cama" dijo Tina.

"No me digas que ahora no se va a levantar de la cama" dijo Cassandra entrando en la cocina, en donde Tina estaba sola, probando la salsa.

"Creo que están las dos acostadas" dijo Tina. "Prueba esto" agregó extendiendo la cuchara de madera.

"Es espectacular" dijo Cassandra después de probar un poco. "¿O sea que están haciendo...?"

"Lo que nosotras solemos hacer desde que se fueron. No, no lo creo" dijo Tina. "Quinn me contó que desde que saben que están embarazadas es difícil que Rachel deje el lado de Santana"

"Imagino que después de tantos siglos juntas, era lo que faltaba" dijo Cassandra dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Tina antes de alejarse.

"Si, igualmente nadie puede contra la necesidad de información de una Batika y resulta que Rachel leyó algo sobre ellas en la Biblioteca de los Poderes" dijo Tina. "¿Quieres ir a buscarlas así cenamos?"

"¿Crees que me dejen estar en la Cámara contigo?" preguntó Santana.

"¿Para qué quieres estar en la Cámara conmigo?" preguntó Rachel. "Después de todo, vas a tener un papel que cumplir junto a Cassandra, así que espero que lo hagas."

"Pero estoy embarazada, quiero estar contigo" dijo Santana acostándose sobre la pequeña Batika quien inmediatamente puso sus manos en la redonda panza de su esposa.

"Lo sé. Pero no creo que debamos dejar de lado nuestros compromisos." dijo Rachel.

"¿Algún día voy a poder ver sus alas?" preguntó Cassandra entrando en cuarto. Santana simplemente se dio media vuelta y la miró, sin salir de su posición encima de su esposa.

"¿Para qué quieres ver nuestras alas?" preguntó Santana

"Felicidades por el embarazo. Tina preparó algo muy rico para cenar. Y ya está listo" dijo Cassandra. "Quiero ver sus alas porque creo que es lo único que me falta ver"

"Y encontrarnos teniendo sexo" dijo Santana

"Vamos a comer, San" dijo Rachel acariciando la panza de su esposa.

"Pero me voy a tener que mover de encima tuyo" se quejó Santana

"Pensé que para esta altura ya las habría descubierto teniendo sexo" dijo Cassandra.

"Es más probable que a partir de ahora..." dijo Santana bajando de encima de Rachel y de la cama, "suceda seguido"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cassandra, notando que las dos Batikas tenían una túnica bastante suelta. "¿Qué estaban haciendo?"

"Santana tiene un extraño antojo" dijo Rachel levantándose de la cama. "Estábamos hablando"

"¿Qué extraño antojo?" preguntó Cassandra mientras todas comenzaban a caminar hacia la cocina, en donde Tina ya había puesto la mesa.

"No puedo estar lejos de Rachel demasiado tiempo" dijo Santana haciendo que Cassandra se detuviera y diera media vuelta.

"Desde que te besó y volvieron la totalidad de tus recuerdos, no puedes estar lejos de Rachel. No es un antojo, es un maldito capricho" dijo Cassandra

"No me hables así" dijo Santana haciendo puchero por el tono de voz que había usado Cassandra. "Estoy embarazada"

"¿Cuánto tiempo más?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Sacando cuentas, unos cuatro meses" dijo Rachel mientras seguía caminando. "Las Batikas tenemos un periodo de gestación de 11 meses"

* * *

Dos meses después, el último miembro de la Cámara que instauró la monarquía presentaba su renuncia y, dependiendo de quien sea, su deseo de ser considerado parte de la nueva Cámara.

Cassandra tenía entonces un nuevo desafío entre sus manos. Lograr elegir una Cámara lo suficientemente imparcial para que no hubiera problema con los humanos.

"Necesito hacer cambios a las leyes que Esteban creó" dijo sentándose al frente de Rachel y de Santana.

"Creo que el que quieres hacer, sobre todo en cuanto a la conformación de la Cámara es bueno" dijo Rachel.

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Santana.

"Que se elija, de entre los miembros de la Cámara un Jefe humano o un Jefe Poder, de acuerdo a un periodo de tiempo." explicó Rachel.

"¿Qué periodo?" preguntó Santana

"50 años." dijo Cassandra levantándose y agarrando un libro. "El plazo que le di a Rachel, era porque al iniciar el nuevo año iniciamos un nuevo siglo. Quería que la Cámara estuviera renovada para entonces. Con el nuevo siglo empezaría el nuevo periodo. Gobernado los primeros 50 años por un poder y los últimos por un humano"

"¿Por qué así?¿No sería mejor meter un humano en los primeros 50 años?" preguntó Santana.

"No lo creo" dijo Cassandra. "No según lo que vio tu señora esposa" agregó señalando a Rachel.

"¿En qué momento?" preguntó Santana mirando a Rachel.

"Desde que llegamos estamos encerradas en la Biblioteca, San. Y te he dado muchas cosas para leer." dijo Rachel.

"Me distraje" dijo Santana y Cassandra giró sus ojos.

"La educación en el Reino ha decaído bastante." dijo Rachel agarrando la pila de hojas que formaban las renuncias de los miembros de la Cámara. "Mira esto"

"¿Quién les enseñó a escribir así?" preguntó Santana viendo las extrañas letras y temblorosas de los miembros renunciantes.

"Nadie." dijo Cassandra. "El segundo triunvirato suprimió las escuelas en el Reino para no tener que pagar. Después de todo, la mayoría de los maestros eran Poderes. Por lo tanto, de acuerdo a la familia, la escritura se ha ido pasando de generación en generación o han intentado hacerlo solos"

"¿No hay ninguna escuela en el Reino?" preguntó Santana.

"En las decisiones que Cassandra me ha planteado, pude ver que nuevo miembro de la Cámara puede servir para que la primera orden que den sea volver a instaurar las escuelas" dijo Rachel. "Por lo tanto, tenemos que traer a más poderes. A pesar de que las fronteras están abiertas, los Poderes pueden comerciar con nosotros pero ninguno quiere venir a establecerse, ya que no tienen un trabajo o algo así para hacerlo."

"Y si dejamos que los poderes vuelvan a establecerse, en poco tiempo más de dos años podemos volver a abrir todas las escuelas y la educación volverá a ofrecerse." dijo Cassandra. "He puesto a Kurt y a su esposo a recorrer los edificios que funcionaron como escuelas para que vea y me comunique el estado en el que están."

"De acuerdo. Pero no me respondieron la pregunta" dijo Santana

"Si lo de la educación funciona, en 50 años el miembro de la Cámara que estará en condiciones de ser Jefe tendrá lo necesario. Sabrá leer y entender lo que se diga. Va a ser una de las condiciones que voy a poner para los miembros de la Cámara que el poder de Rachel elija" dijo Cassandra.

"Entiendo." dijo Santana. "Pero ¿por qué Rachel tiene que ser miembro de la Cámara? ¿No puede ser tu otra asistente o algo así?"

"No" dijo Cassandra y Santana se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

Rachel tardó dos semanas en utilizar su poder para poder elegir miembros de la Cámara, quienes recibieron sus nuevos puestos con mucha alegría. Ahora, la Cámara estaba compuesta por 15 poderes, y 15 humanos. Siendo uno de los Poderes el Jefe.

Cuando Cassandra presentó el proyecto de Educación, los humanos se dieron cuenta de que era necesario para ellos y votaron positivamente apenas entendieron que era lo que quería hacer.

* * *

Rachel y Santana miraban desde la mesa de la cocina como Tina discutía una vez más con Mercedes, la partera que había enviado Quinn.

Desde el momento que había llegado la partera, todo se había convertido en una extraña guerra entre las dos mujeres.

"Tienes que darle lo que piden" gritó Mercedes señalando a la Batikas que abrieron los ojos. No era fácil para ellas involucrarse en esas discusiones. "Están embarazadas" añadió la morena.

"¡Ya sé que están embarazadas!" respondió Tina. "Pero no soy su empleada"

"Ciertamente te comportas como tal" dijo Mercedes.

"Siempre pelean al frente nuestro" dijo Santana mirando como Rachel comenzaba a cerrar los ojos. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Si, solo un poco cansada" respondió la pequeña Batika. Santana la miró con preocupación, últimamente Rachel estaba mucho tiempo cansada. Y realmente le preocupaba.

"Me voy a ir a vivir con Cassandra hasta que esto termine" anunció Tina llamando la atención de las Batikas quienes abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"No la aguanto más, todo el tiempo me está dando órdenes, Rachel" se quejó Tina. "Desde el mismo día que llegó. Y yo no soy su empleada. Lo lamento. Pero hasta que no se vaya, no me voy a quedar en esta casa"

"No eres nuestra empleada" dijo Rachel

"Lo sé. Pero ella no lo entiende, Rachel" dijo Tina señalando a Mercedes.

"No puedes irte" dijo Santana

"En eso estoy de acuerdo con ella" dijo Mercedes

"Te gusta dar órdenes, pero no haces nada" dijo Tina.

"No creo que sea momento para que te vayas a vivir a otro lado" dijo Mercedes.

"No quieres hacer todas las cosas sola" dijo Tina.

"No es eso" dijo Mercedes

"¿Entonces por qué?" preguntó Tina desafiante.

"¡Por qué yo no puedo sola con dos Batikas embarazadas!" gritó Mercedes.

"¿Dos?" preguntaron Tina, Rachel y Santana.

"Rachel está embarazada. Pensé que para esta fecha ya se hubieran dado cuenta. Pero parece que tienen la cabeza en otro lado." dijo Mercedes sentándose.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Te sientes cansada todo el tiempo?¿Quieres estar con Santana todo el tiempo?" preguntó Mercedes

"Si" dijo Rachel. "Pero estamos trabajando mucho"

"Tienes los mismos síntomas que tenía Santana en el reino" dijo Mercedes. "Estás embarazada, Rachel."

"No puedo estar..." comenzó a decir la pequeña Batika e inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Cada cuánto tienen relaciones sexuales?" preguntó Mercedes

"No creo que sea de tu incumbencia" dijo Santana.

"Si lo es" dijo Mercedes. "Porque me voy a tener que quedar en este Reino hasta que Rachel dé a luz, y suponiendo que mis cálculos no son erróneos, eso va a suceder 9 meses después de que nazca tu hijo, Santana."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Estoy embarazada?"

"Dime ¿tus poderes mejoraron?" preguntó Mercedes

"Si, pero pensé que era por el sol rojo" dijo Rachel

"No, es porque estás por tener un bebé" dijo Mercedes saliendo de la cocina, dejando a las dos Batikas y a Tina pestañeando.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Rachel

"Estás embarazada." dijo Tina

"Estás embarazada" dijo Santana abrazando a su esposa.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con tantos niños?" preguntó Tina dejando la cocina.

"¿Y a ésta que le pasa?" preguntó Santana

"Creo que está mal porque no puede pasar tiempo con Cassandra" dijo Rachel

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿No te diste cuenta que entre esas dos pasa algo?"

"Estuve demasiado preocupada por otras cosas" dijo Santana

"Lo sé. ¿Hoy te dije que te amo?" preguntó Rachel acercándose a la boca de su esposa.

"No. Pero a una Batika siempre le gusta que se lo digan"

"Te amo" dijo Rachel.

"Te amo" respondió Santana antes de besarla apasionadamente.

* * *

El día que Santana no quiso ir a trabajar, Mercedes anunció que era mejor que no lo hiciera. Por un lado, sus alas habían comenzado a aparecer y cualquier podía verlas, y por el otro había anunciado que le dolía la panza.

Después de que Mercedes la hubiera revisado, le pidió a Tina, quien era la persona que podía comunicarse mucho más rápido con el Reino de los Poderes que comunicara que Santana estaba a punto de dar a luz.

"Cassandra está aquí" dijo Tina apareciendo en el cuarto de Rachel y Santana. Las dos Batikas estaban acostadas y mientras la más pequeña acariciaba la panza de la otra, Santana solo la miraba.

"Por fin va a nacer uno de estos bebés. Porque no creo poder soportar más tiempo con las hormonas de Santana en el aire" dijo Cassandra entrando y sentándose al pie de la cama.

"Eres una exagerada" dijo Santana

"No lo soy." dijo Cassandra. "El otro día te metiste en el Salón de la Cámara solo porque no podías estar más tiempo lejos de Rachel justo cuando se estaba tratando un tema importante."

"Sigo insistiendo que lo mejor es tener hoteles para humanos y para poderes por separado" dijo Santana

"Es un tema que no te corresponde" dijo Cassandra.

"Auuuuuu" dijo Santana inclinándose sobre la panza, y Mercedes entró rápidamente. Las alas de Santana comenzaron a rasgar la ropa y a verse un poco más.

"Estamos cerca" dijo Mercedes.

"Los padres de Santana, Quinn y Brittany con sus hijos están viniendo con trasladores" dijo Tina entrando rápidamente.

"¿Tenemos lugar donde ponerlos?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, yo me voy apenas termine el parto y le enseñe a Santana como amamantarlo." dijo Mercedes. "Volveré cuando estemos más cerca del tuyo"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel.

"Si yo me voy a lo de Cassandra, te quedan entonces dos habitaciones libres." dijo Tina

"Tres contando la del bebé que todavía no va a usar" dijo Cassandra

"Entonces haremos eso" dijo Tina sonriendo.

"Bien." dijo Rachel

"Rachel, si las alas de Santana siguen saliendo, no sé cómo voy a traer a este bebé al mundo" dijo Mercedes observando que efectivamente las alas de la más alta de las Batikas, seguían saliendo y desplegándose cada vez más.

"¿Qué puede suceder si...?" comenzó a decir Rachel mientras Santana se volvía a inclinar sobre su estómago.

"Rachel, ven conmigo" dijo Mercedes agarrando a la pequeña Batika y sacándola de la habitación.

"¿Qué sucede? No puedo dejarla mucho tiempo sola" dijo Rachel.

"Creo que tú vas a tener que traer a tu hijo al mundo" dijo Mercedes

"¿Cómo haré eso? Yo no entiendo nada."

"Las alas de Santana se van a extender hasta el límite y se cerrarán sobre ella. Sé que sabes de que estoy hablando" dijo Mercedes

"Si, lo sé. Pero eso solo pasa..."

"Cuando uds. dos hacen el amor. Pero, si yo estoy dentro de esas alas, es probable que muera asfixiada." dijo Mercedes

"Son alas. No son armas" dijo Rachel.

"Eres la única persona que puede estar ahí dentro. ¿Acaso no leíste sobre el último parto de una Batika?"

"Si, pero..."

"Rachel, si tu sacas tus alas, formaran el capullo y puedes moverte dentro de él, ayudando a Santana a que traiga al bebé al mundo. Uds. son una raza de hadas que no vemos seguido y encima están juntas" dijo Mercedes

"Está bien, pero yo no sé nada..." dijo Rachel

"No te preocupes por eso, yo te guiaré en el proceso desde afuera, pero tendrás que entrar en mi mente" dijo Mercedes y Rachel asintió volviendo a entrar en el cuarto y comenzando a desnudarse.

"Rachel, creo que no es momento" dijo Santana con el rostro reflejando el dolor de las contracciones.

"No vamos a hacer el amor" dijo Rachel comenzando a extender sus alas, ante la estupefacta mirada de Cassandra y Tina.

"¿Ya nació?" preguntó Kurt entrando en el cuarto, seguido por los padres de Santana. Los había esperado en la puerta de la casa.

"No, pero es mejor que todos salgamos de esta habitación, ahora" dijo Mercedes comenzando a empujar a todos, mientras veían como las alas de Santana llegaban al máximo y comenzaban a cerrarse.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Santana mirando a su esposa.

"Traigo a nuestro bebé al mundo. Por lo que Mercedes me dijo, yo sola puedo hacerlo. Así que aprende para el día que yo entre en trabajo de parto" dijo Rachel besando a Santana en los labios y acomodándose de tal forma que sus alas y las alas de Santana formaran un capullo un poco más grande que el que generalmente formaban cuando tenían sexo.

"Te amo" dijo Santana en un grito más, antes de sentir que tenía que empezar a pujar.

"Bien, hasta que no vea la cabeza no le pediré ayuda a Mercedes" dijo Rachel

"Nunca pensé que así fueran las alas de unas Batikas" dijo Cassandra sentándose en el living.

"Viste las plumas que habían perdido la otra vez" dijo Tina sentándose a su lado.

"Si, pero pensé que para ser unas hadas tan especiales, sus alas serían como multicolores o algo así" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Qué poder crees que sea?" preguntó Santana mientras pujaba, y Rachel miraba su vagina. "Me gustaría que no doliera y que miraras ahí con placer, y no con miedo"

"Lo siento, es que...me da miedo saber que solo yo puedo recibir a este bebé, San" dijo Rachel.

"Somos especiales hasta para esto" dijo Santana acariciando una mejilla de Rachel y gritando por otra contracción.

"¡Ya veo su cabeza, San!" dijo Rachel y se comunicó con Mercedes.

"¿Qué dice?" preguntó Santana haciendo fuerza en una contracción un poco más larga.

"Que lo gire cuando vea los hombros. Me da miedo lastimarlo" dijo Rachel.

"No lo vas a lastimar" dijo Santana pujando una vez más.

"¿Cuánto puede llegar a tardar?" preguntó la madre de Santana mirando a la partera. "¿Y por qué ud. no está adentro con ellas?"

"Son Batikas" dijo Mercedes. "¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? Esas dos tienen una conexión especial y son el mismo tipo de poder. Todos saben que si alguien queda encerrado entre las alas de una Batika y no es su amor, muere"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el parto?" preguntó Quinn "Te enviamos aquí para traer a ese bebé al mundo"

"¿Por qué no vas a ver?" preguntó Mercedes señalando el pasillo.

Quinn asintió y caminó hacia la habitación.

"Vamos, San, solo una vez más" suplicó Rachel quien ya tenía a su hijo o hija, todavía no sabían, gran parte fuera de su esposa.

"Ya te quiero ver cuando sea tu turno" dijo Santana pujando una vez más.

"No se puede ver nada" dijo Quinn mirando el capullo que las alas de ambas Batikas formaban. "Estás dos seguro que están haciendo el amor" agregó cuando sintió a Brittany a su lado.

"No lo creo." dijo la rubia. "Escucha" agregó cuando se comenzó a escuchar un pequeño llanto atravesar las alas.

"Ya nació" dijo Quinn contenta corriendo a darle la noticia a todo el mundo, mientras Brittany veía como un par de alas comenzaba a extender y a meterse nuevamente en la espalda de su dueña.

"Es un niño, San" dijo Rachel sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos y mirando a su esposa, antes de inclinarse para besarla. "Gracias" agregó.

"¿Se puede saber que poder es?" preguntó Santana cansada y deseando que sus alas se comiencen a guardarse.

"Mira" dijo Rachel mostrándole la espalda, en donde un par de alas blancas pequeñas estaban ahí.

"O sea, que di a luz a una Batika" dijo Santana.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Brittany apareciendo por el lugar en donde antes estaban las alas de Rachel. "¡Un varón!" agregó mirando el pequeño pene y corriendo a avisarle a los demás.

"Es mejor que nos tape con algo" dijo Rachel notando que estaba desnuda. "Te amo" agregó mirando una vez más a Santana."

"Te amo" respondió Santana suspirando al sentir que sus alas comenzaban a guardarse.

Cuando todos ingresaron nuevamente en la habitación para ver al bebé, se maravillaron por lo hermosas que parecían ambas Batikas, mientras sus miradas estaban fijas en el pequeño niño.

"No se va a poder saber que poder es hasta que tenga unos años más" dijo Mercedes segura de eso, hasta que vio que la pareja reía.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Mercedes

"Lo mejor es que comiences a escribir que es lo que pasa en un parto entre dos Batikas" dijo Rachel. "Y que poder surge de las mismas" agregó levantando a su hijo y mostrando su espalda.

"¿Otra Batika?" preguntó la madre de Santana. "Felicidades hija" agregó acercándose a su hija y dejando un beso en su frente. "Felicidades" agregó mirando a Rachel.

"Gracias" dijo la pequeña Batika.

"Vamos a preparar la fiesta" dijo Brittany agarrando a su esposa y sus hijos y saliendo de la habitación.

"Deberían ponerle nombre" dijo el padre de Santana antes de seguir a las rubias hacia el living.

"Y deberían ponerse ropa" dijo Cassandra que se había acercado a la pareja para ver de cerca el bebé.

"Cassie" dijo Tina llamando la atención de la Reina, y poniéndose colorada ante las cejas levantadas de las Batikas. "Vamos a ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta"

"Vamos" dijo Cassandra.

Solo quedó Mercedes quien se acercó a las Batikas y les pidió que entraran en su mente, para poder enseñarles lo que faltaba. Amamantar y bañar al bebé.

* * *

Cuando las Batikas y su hijo salieron del de la habitación, se encontraron con todos hablando animadamente en la cocina.

"¿Puedo sostenerlo?" preguntó Brittany acercándose rápidamente a ellas dos.

"Si" dijo Santana poniendo a su hijo con cuidado en los brazos de su amiga.

Poco después, el niño pasaba de brazos en brazos, mientras todos decían que se parecía a tal o a cual madre, aunque ninguno podía estar seguro todavía.

"Nació hace horas y ya quieren verle un parecido" dijo Santana en el oído de su esposa.

"Tu misma dijiste que se parecía a mi hace media hora atrás" dijo Rachel

"Si, pero por lo pequeño" dijo Santana levantando los hombros.

"¿Y tiene nombre?" preguntó Mercedes

"Si. Después de mucho discutir entre nosotras, le pusimos un nombre" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y cuál es?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Noah Berry López" dijo Santana.

"¿Noah?" preguntó Cassandra

"Nos gusta el nombre. No digas nada más" dijo Santana

"Lo siento, lo siento." dijo Cassandra levantando sus manos en forma de disculpa.

"Ahora solo falta que dé a luz Rachel y todos felices" dijo el padre de Santana

"¿Quién dijo que ahí dejarían de quedar embarazadas?" preguntó Mercedes.

"Sabemos que es probable que queden embarazadas muchas veces más" dijo la madre de Santana. "Pero es mejor que por ahora no lo hagan."

"¿Sigue con la esperanza de que nosotras dos nos separemos?" preguntó Rachel en el oído de Santana

"No le hagas caso. Sabes tan bien como ella que eso es imposible" dijo Santana en voz baja y besando a su esposa.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Como verán, se me está complicando terminar la historia (es que me gusta mucho) así que SI O SI queda un solo capítulo más. Jajaja_

_Hay muchas cosas extrañas en este capítulo pero me gustaría que NO se concentren en Cassandra y Tina. Realmente como estaban siempre las dos cerca de las Batikas, y pasaban tanto tiempo juntas, fue una relación de decisión. Para no meter más personajes._

_En el próximo ya estará el bebé de Rachel y terminará todo. Snif.._

_Me voy Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Eli: **enferma? Jajaja nooo! si yo tampoco quiero que acabe, pero como diría una canción en Argentina "Todo concluye al fin, todo termina." ahora voy a estar todo el día con la canción en la cabeza, pero bue. Muchas Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron: **para no complicarlo tanto resolví que el problema de Santana sea resuelto lo más rápido posible :) ajajaja Muchas Gracias por leerlo y por la review! Besos Vicky!_

_**BelleBerryD: **yo tampoco :( le diste justo en el clavo...además creo que dije un par de veces que algo les faltaba a ellas dos. Así que...después de tantos siglos...jajaja Muchas Gracias por la Review! Gracias y que tengas un buen día!_

_Me voy a trabajar, sin nariz, así que calculo que hoy la gente que no se baña no me va a causar problemas!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	9. Una historia

******Título: ****Batika**

******Capítulo:****9 – Una historia**

******Autora: **Symbelmynne

******Capítulo: ****9****/****9**

******Palabras: ****5,****467**

******Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Santana López

******Summary:**** Seguramente en algún lado estará registrada la historia de Rachel Berry. Un nombre olvidado por muchos. Una persona encerrada durante siglos en las mazmorras malditas mientas la revolución ganaba y perdía. **

******Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE:****Es pura ciencia ficción. Es extraño, tan extraño como esos extraños recodos en la mente que una encuentra de casualidad. **

******Fecha de Publicación: ****13****/09/2013**

* * *

******Una historia**

Cuando llegó el momento del parto para Rachel, Santana cumplió la misma función que su esposa había cumplido meses antes junto a ella.

Pero ahora había menos gente en la casa. Bueno, solo faltaba Mercedes en realidad, porque los padres de Santana, Quinn y Brittany con sus hijos, habían viajado en el momento en que Tina les comunicó que el día había llegado.

Quizás duró un poco más porque Rachel era pequeña en comparación con Santana y el bebé parecía haber sacado el tamaño de la más grande de las dos morenas.

"No recuerdo que mi parto haya tardado tanto" dijo Santana mientras miraba como su esposa sufría con cada contracción.

"Porque nuestro hijo salió de mi maldito tamaño" dijo Rachel enojada, agarrando una de las manos de Santana para hacer equilibrio y porque necesitaba el contacto.

"Lo bueno es que tengo poderes curativos, lo malo es que me estás haciendo doler" dijo Santana mientras Rachel gemía entre sus dientes del dolor.

"Sannn, no intentes hacerme reír porque no vas a lograrlo." dijo Rachel. "Tengo un bebé que quiere salir de adentro mío y no sé como rayos sacarlo. Porque pareciera que fuera más grande que yo"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Santana.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su alrededor. "Recién ahora me doy cuenta que cuando estamos dentro de esto no podemos ver nada"

"Rachel, cuando solemos estar dentro de esto, estamos haciendo cosas que es mejor que nadie vea. ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora somos madres y que vamos a tener que evitar que nuestros hijos vean el momento en que podemos estar concibiendo más?"

"Ni se te ocurra en pensar en concebir más en este momento...Ahhhhh"

"Vamos, amor. Ya casi estoy viendo la cabeza" dijo Santana cariñosamente mientras acariciaba las piernas de su esposa.

"¿Por qué no salió el más grande de adentro tuyo?" preguntó Rachel gritando ante una nueva contracción mucho más fuerte y Santana sonrió.

"Porque no sé. Ya veo la cabeza" dijo Santana y Rachel hizo una nueva contracción. "Estoy aquí contigo. Prometo no dejar que te suceda nada"

"Lo sé" dijo Rachel en una nueva contracción.

"Ya veo sus hombros." dijo Santana entrando en la mente de Rachel y girando al bebé para poder sacarlo. Su esposa había hecho lo mismo con Noah.

"Vamos, una vez más" dijo Santana y su rostro se transformó en dolor al ver como Rachel sufría con la última contracción.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación, los amigos y familia de las Batikas esperaban nerviosos. Algunos seguían quejándose porque Santana les había prohibido ingresar en el cuarto mientras traían al bebé al mundo y para asegurarse de que nadie rompiera su regla, pasó el seguro en la puerta desde adentro.

"Te ves bien con un bebé en brazos" dijo Cassandra mirando a Tina que acunaba a Noah. El pequeño no estaba acostumbrado a estar demasiado tiempo lejos de alguna de sus madres. Lo cual estaba haciendo complicada la actividad laboral de las Batikas, ya que Santana había exigido llevárselo.

"Por lo menos mis alas no intervienen en los partos" dijo Tina sonriendo.

"¿Cómo es un parto de tu tipo de hada?" preguntó Cassandra

"Normal. Como el de los humanos y el resto de los Poderes. No sé porque a estas dos se les ocurrió nacer Batikas y complicarnos la vida a todos" dijo la madre de Santana

"Sigue sin poder aceptar a Rachel" dijo Quinn en el oído de la Reina.

"¿Cuál es el problema que tiene con Rachel?" preguntó Cassandra en un tono de voz más alto del que pretendía hacerlo, y logrando que todos escucharan.

"No tengo ningún problema con Rachel" dijo la madre de Santana.

"Simplemente no le gusta que ella esté en este Reino y que haya venido porque Rachel venía hacia aquí" dijo Brittany. "Pero en realidad adora a Rachel y le gustaría vivir con ellas."

"No parece" dijo Cassandra

"No. En serio. Por eso ella había insistido que se casara allá antes de que vinieran. Porque así podían intentar convencerlas de quedarse." relató Brittany. "Todavía me acuerdo el día que las vio besándose. Fue unos días después de que anunciaran de que Rachel vendría con Esteban. Y ella las encontró en el patio de la Biblioteca, besándose apasionadamente. Y sabía que Santana iba a decirle que se iba a venir con Rachel, porque una Batika solo ama una vez. Y no le gustó. Pero ella era siempre la que llamaba a Rachel cada vez que Santana no podía dormir."

"Escucho movimientos dentro" dijo el padre de Santana que tenía la oreja pegada en contra de la puerta.

* * *

"¿Ya tienes pensado un nombre?" preguntó Santana

"¿No te parece que tendríamos que decidirlo entre las dos?" preguntó la pequeña Batika cargando a una niña.

"Creo que me gusta el que tienes pensado" dijo Santana besando la frente de su esposa. Después de guardar las alas, las dos se sentaron en la cama, y mientras Santana abrazaba a Rachel, ésta cargaba a su niña.

"Cuando tenga tres meses va a ser más grande que Noah" dijo Rachel

"Es verdad. Creo que algo estamos haciendo mal si nuestros hijos salen con el tamaño de la otra madre"

"Creo que estamos haciendo bien. Eso quiere decir que son nuestros" dijo la pequeña Batika dejando un beso en la barbilla de su esposa.

"Es verdad. Además Noah solo parece tener tu tamaño" dijo Santana

"Creo que recién cuando esté más grande vamos a poder saber a quien se parece" dijo Rachel levantándose. "Vamos, tenemos que decirles"

"No quiero" dijo Santana empujando suavemente a su esposa hacia ella y sentándola entre sus piernas. "Quiero quedarme aquí contigo. Aunque falta Noah"

"Falta nuestro hijo que seguramente cuando se de cuenta, va a hacer un gran escándalo. Porque ya no es más el único" dijo Rachel

"Creo que vamos a tener que descubrir cuál de los dos salió más independiente" dijo Santana. "Porque no creo que Cassie esté muy contenta de tenerlos corriendo por los pasillos del Castillo el resto de su reinado"

"Está terminando la escuela. Van a poder ir a estudiar ahí"

"¿Sabes que exigí que pusieran en el medio del parque?"

"¿Qué?"

"Un árbol de flores azules." dijo Santana. "Rachel. Te amo"

"Te amo, San" dijo la pequeña Batika acomodándose sobre su esposa, con su hija en sus brazos.

* * *

"Creo que quieren que empecemos a golpear la puerta" dijo la madre de Santana.

"¿Qué son esos papeles?" preguntó Cassandra señalando unos pergaminos que la mujer tenía en la mano.

"Nada" dijo rápidamente la madre de Santana.

"La puerta se está abriendo." dijo el padre de Santana interrumpiendo la conversación y mirando como Cassandra observaba a su esposa con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Por fin" dijo Tina mirando ansiosa hacia la puerta. "Tendríamos que haber esperado en el living. Así estábamos más cómodos."

"¿Dónde está Brittany?" preguntó Quinn quien volvía con sus hijos agarrados de sus manos. Su esposa había querido distraer a los niños jugando a las escondidas y había desaparecido.

"No lo sabemos" dijeron todos a coro cuando la puerta se abrió y Santana los miró a todos sorprendida.

"¿Esperaron acá?" preguntó y sus padres asintieron. "Vamos a la cocina." agregó dejando pasar a Rachel quien tenía a la niña en brazos.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Cassandra siguiendo a la pareja de Batikas

"Una niña" dijo Santana agarrando la cintura de su pequeña esposa.

"¿Cómo se va a llamar?" preguntó Quinn

"Lena Berry López" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"Me gusta. Lena y Noah" dijo Brittany apareciendo de pronto.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Quinn

"Me convertí en una piedra y me quedé dormida" dijo la rubia sonriendo.

* * *

Dos pequeñas Batikas en crecimiento no era lo mismo que cualquier poder en crecimiento. Sus propias madres podían decirlo al mirarlos crecer.

Noah tenía una mirada divertida y cuando empezó a caminar todos podían pasar horas buscándolo ya que solía esconderse muy bien. A pesar de que como eran sus madres, Rachel y Santana podían meterse en su mente, a la única que el niño se lo permitía era a la más pequeña de las dos, quien podía pasar horas dialogando con él hasta que decía en donde se encontraba.

Lo contrario sucedía con Santana y Lena, quienes parecían tener la misma conexión que Rachel y Noah.

Una vez, Cassandra se animó a decir que la conexión que ambas madres tenían con sus hijos, era a causa del amor que la madre que lo había cargado durante los 11 meses sentía hacia la otra. Esto dejó a las Batikas pensando y se atrevieron a decirle a la reina que probablemente tuviera razón.

Otra de las cosas eran las alas.

Los niños crecían con sus pequeñas alas afuera y durante sus primeros años de vida, las mismas iban a estar ahí. O por lo menos eso dijo la madre de Santana: "Hasta que las alas de Santana no tuvieron las puntas bien marcadas, no las pudieron guardar. Es como que el cuerpo las rechazaba".

Así que muchas veces, los descubrían a los dos intentando mover sus pequeñas alitas, y así poder volar.

"Eso nunca lo intenté" dijo Santana una de las veces que los vieron a los dos, acostados boca abajo, moviendo sus alas. Noah ya casi llegaba a los dos años y Lena recién pasaba su primer año.

"No funcionan para volar" dijo Rachel muy segura.

"Lo intentaste" dijo Santana sonriendo y agarrando rápidamente a su esposa para que no se escape. Sabía muy bien que si Rachel sentía vergüenza iba a querer escaparse para evitar tocar el tema.

"Si, hace mucho" dijo Rachel dejándose agarrar. Era mejor estar entre los brazos de Santana que huyendo para no contarlo.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Santana

"Cuando me di cuenta que sentía cosas hacia ti. Pensé que podía volar y huir y dejar de sentir ya que parecía que no sentías lo mismo" dijo Rachel.

"Me gusta saber que estabas equivocada entonces" dijo Santana besando su cuello.

"¿Cuándo crees que sus alas terminen de desarrollarse?" preguntó Rachel

"No lo sé. Tenemos que estar atentas. Después de todo estamos escribiendo el único libro conocido de dos Batikas criadas y paridas por dos Batikas."

"¿Sigues enojada con tu madre?" preguntó Rachel agarrando las manos de Santana rápidamente. Sabía que ella iba a querer huir ahora. Sobre todo por el tema.

Los papiros que la madre de Santana tenía en la mano el día del nacimiento de Lena eran papeles de divorcio. Cuando Santana leyó el título, pensó que sus padres iban a divorciarse, pero en realidad la madre de Santana quería que su hija y uno de sus nietos viajara hacia el Reino de los Poderes y se quedara allá. Quería que sus nietos crecieran cerca de ella.

"Si" dijo Santana

"Pasaron casi dos años"

"Pero no tenía porque hacerlo. Si ahora puede venir a verlos cuando quiera"

"Pero no ha venido en todo este tiempo."

"No me gusta que siga buscando la forma de separarnos. Es como...que te quiere y no te quiere, de una noche a la otra"

"Quiere que estemos allá con ella. ¿Qué sentirías si uno de ellos tiene un hijo fuera de este reino?"

"Si es feliz, voy a dejarlo"

"Ella cree que fue mi culpa, ¿verdad?"

Santana suspiró en el cuello de su esposa y asintió.

"Pero ya va a cambiar de opinión. Ella tiene fecha de vencimiento, nosotras no" respondió mirando a sus hijos.

"Entonces no creo que te guste la sorpresa" dijo Rachel acariciando las manos de su esposa.

"¿Qué sorpresa?" preguntó la más alta de las morenas, separándose un poco.

"Los invité a pasar un tiempo con nosotros"

El silencio cubrió la habitación y sus hijos las miraron como intuyendo algún tipo de incomodidad entre sus madres.

"¿Y aceptaron?" preguntó Santana en voz baja.

"Si." respondió Rachel.

"¿Y mi madre aceptó venir a pesar de que tú le hiciste la invitación?" preguntó Santana sorprendida.

"Por supuesto." dijo Rachel. "Tu madre fue quien respondió de puño y letra mi invitación"

Santana suspiró nuevamente y agarró a su esposa con un poco más de fuerza, pero el tema no fue tocado nuevamente.

* * *

Cinco años después del nacimiento de Lena, Cassandra se acercó a Rachel después de una sesión de la Cámara.

La pequeña Batika estaba tratando de entender como algunas personas podían pasar a su oficina sin su permiso ya que había recibido a varios visitantes conformando a los mezcla que querían que ella volviera a inaugurar el Partido de los Poderes.

"Su alteza" dijo Rachel notando que Cassandra estaba parada a su lado y sorprendiéndose.

"Quise entrar en tu mente, pero la encontré como cerrada y llena de palabras que no entendí" dijo Cassandra. "Solo para hacerte saber que estaba aquí. Y deja de decirme alteza cuando estamos a solas."

"¿Qué se te ofrece?" preguntó Rachel dando la vuelta a su escritorio y sentándose, notando por primera vez que la puerta estaba cerrada.

"Antes de que hablemos de lo que se me ofrece, quiero saber que está sucediendo contigo. Me han llegado rumores de que evitas venir a tu oficina después de las sesiones de la Cámara. Sé que la mayoría de los ciudadanos están buscando tu consejo principalmente y no pueden encontrarte." dijo Cassandra mientras se sentaba al frente de ella.

"Sabemos bien que te lo dijo Santana, quien espera que terminen las sesiones en la Cámara para venir corriendo a verme" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Es verdad. Pero ¿puede ser que haya visto conjuros en tu mente recién?"

"Estoy tratando de bloquear a algunos poderes y mezcla" dijo Rachel suspirando. "Hace como un mes vino una pequeña comisión, pensé que eran comerciantes de otro reino, pero en realidad eran poderes mezcla que huyeron durante la revolución. Quieren volver a formar el Partido y para eso pidieron mi ayuda. Como les dije que no, insisten. Todos los días a partir de entonces, al terminar mi sesión en la Cámara me encuentro con una persona en esta oficina, intentando hablar conmigo. No sé que más conjuros puedo invocar para que nadie entre."

"Estás aquí" dijo Santana entrando en la oficina y cerrando la puerta, para caminar directamente hacia su esposa y sentarse en su falda.

"¿Por qué quieren volver a formar el Partido?" preguntó Cassandra ignorando la presencia de su asistente, quien en ese momento estaba besando a su esposa.

"Porque..." dijo Rachel logrando separarse de la boca de Santana "quieren volver a crear una revolución."

"¿Lo viste?" preguntó la Reina

"Si. Desde el momento en que cruzaron esa puerta. Fue extraño pero sé que suele suceder de vez en cuando. Y a pesar de que sabía que era lo que me iban a decir, decidí escucharlos" dijo Rachel. "La revolución que quieren hacer, es mucho más sangrienta que la que ya hubo. Su plan no es dejar a nadie vivo si ese alguien no acata sus órdenes. Obviamente eso no me lo dijeron, simplemente lo vi."

"¿Has tomado alguna medida?"

"Estaba por ir a contarlo a la Cámara, cuando vi lo que podía suceder. Y me di cuenta de que era mejor callarlo y encontrar la forma de evitar escucharlos. La cual no encuentro." dijo Rachel.

"Vamos a encontrar la forma" dijo Cassandra. "¿Santana?"

"¿Si?" preguntó la más alta de las Batikas, mirando a la Reina. "¿Podrías dejarme sola unos minutos con Rachel?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana extrañada.

"Necesito hablar con ella de un asunto importante." dijo Cassandra

"Sabes que después me lo va a contar, ¿no?" preguntó Santana levantándose de la falda de su esposa y dejando un beso en su frente antes de salir de la oficina.

"Debo decirte, que el amor que una Batika siente por su pareja tiene que ser muy fuerte" dijo Cassandra cuando se quedaron las dos solas. Y decidió continuar al ver la ceja de Rachel, levantada en forma intrigante. "Quiero decir, se pone insoportable a veces"

"¿Qué es lo que te ha traído a mi oficina, Cassandra?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Ves que es un amor fuerte? Prefieres ignorar mi comentario en vez de comenzar una discusión" dijo la Reina riendo.

Después de unos minutos, las dos se miraron y Cassandra decidió continuar.

"Tina" dijo. Una sola palabra que Rachel entendió bastante bien.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?" preguntó. Sabía que la decisión de que el hada azul estuviera ahora trabajando en la escuela, como maestra de los poderes y niños más chicos era la persona ideal para enseñarles. Tina había aprendido a convivir con los humanos, al haber pasado casi 7 siglos viviendo como una de ellos. Por lo tanto, era la mejor opción para enseñarle a los niños desde pequeños a convivir en paz entre las dos razas.

"Quiero..." y Cassandra comenzó a hablar.

* * *

"¿Qué quería Cassandra?" preguntó Santana cuando ya estaban en la casa.

"Nada" dijo Rachel agarrando su mano y mirando hacia la puerta. Era la hora en que sus hijos volvían de la escuela e iban a entrar corriendo para abrazarlas y contarles todo lo que habían vivido ese día. "Y deja de intentar entrar en mi mente para saberlo" agregó con una sonrisa.

"¡Mami!¡Mami!" gritó Noah entrando en la casa primero, corriendo hacia la más pequeña de las Batikas y abrazando su pierna. "Hoy aprendí que clase de Poder soy"

"En todo caso que poder somos" dijo Rachel agachándose y agarrando al niño para levantarlo.

"¿Tú también eres una Bakika?" preguntó Noah poniendo sus manos en el rostro de su madre.

"Batika. Si" dijo Rachel y esperó. Noah tenía la costumbre de plantar un beso en sus labios, antes de pasar a acosar a su otra madre, quien ahora estaba escuchando lo mismo de Lena.

Después de cenar y que todos estuvieran listos para acostarse, Rachel les leyó una historia a sus hijos y cargó a Noah hacia su cama, mientras Santana cargaba a Lena.

"¿Por qué no me dejas ver que es lo que te dijo Cassandra?" preguntó Santana cuando ya estaban acostadas.

"Porque es una sorpresa. Y sabes bien lo que pasó la última vez que te contamos una sorpresa" dijo Rachel acariciando el estómago de su esposa.

"Oh...tienes razón" dijo Santana.

La sorpresa a la que Rachel se refería, era cuando Blaine apareció por la casa para pedirles consejo sobre como decirle a Kurt que iban a ser padres. Santana no pudo mantener el silencio, y al momento en que vio a Kurt al día siguiente le contó.

"Así que, espera unos días y seguramente Tina correrá a contártelo." dijo Rachel besando los labios de su esposa.

"Está bien, aunque no estoy muy segura" dijo Santana. "¿Qué gano con callarme?"

"Quizás una sorpresa, también" dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana

"Si."

"No será como la sorpresa de traer a mis padres, ¿no?" preguntó Santana. Aquella vez, a pesar de que las cosas habían sido tensas al comienzo, su madre y Rachel comenzaron a llevarse un poco mejor y ahora parecían entenderse por lo menos.

"No, no será como esa" dijo Rachel.

"Mejor entonces" dijo Santana. "Sé que cualquier cosa que me des como sorpresa va a gustarme"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Y es porque te amo"

"Suena como si algo que ya te hubiera dado no te gustó y quieres convencerte de que si lo hizo."

"Jamás haría eso" dijo Santana. Y era cierto.

Rachel había vuelto a ser aquella mujer enamorada antes de la revolución, quien aparecía todos los días con alguna pequeña sorpresa para su esposa. A veces también incluía a sus hijos, pero no quería mal acostumbrarlos, cosa en la que las dos estaban de acuerdo.

Por ejemplo, Rachel solía salir de la ciudad a veces, escapando de la gente y caminando por la pradera, juntando flores para Santana. Llegaba a veces con dulzuras compradas en la panadería del pueblo, que sabía que su esposa iba a disfrutar gimiendo de placer. A veces le traía extraños libros que había encontrado en el Castillo, no precisamente en la Biblioteca. Santana la recompensaba de la mejor forma que podía, pero cualquiera que pudiera verlas, podía notar que el amor que esas dos Batikas se tenían era enorme, a veces tan fuerte que generaba demasiadas ganas de enamorarse en aquellos que todavía no habían encontrado el amor.

* * *

Para el momento en que Cassandra iba a llevar a cabo su sorpresa, Rachel miraba una pequeña caja cuadrada en donde estaba la que ella misma había preparado para su esposa. Si, también había algo para sus hijos. Y nunca iba a dejar de buscar la forma de poder hacerlos felices, pero después de 7 siglos sin Santana, a veces sentía que iba a volver a sufrir demasiado.

Cuando salió de su oficina, se encontró con los gritos provenientes de la oficina de la Reina. Quizás debería haberse preocupado, pero sabía muy bien que Cassandra acababa de pedirle casamiento a Tina y no quería interrumpir el momento.

Y aunque sabía muy bien que no iba a poder dejar a sus hijos esa noche con su amiga, tenía todavía tiempo para darle la sorpresa a Santana.

Y el día llegó, cuando se cumplía un nuevo aniversario de su reencuentro, en el que Tina y Cassandra se llevaron los hijos de las Batikas. Era el favor que Rachel le había pedido a cambio a la Reina el día que hablaron.

"Es raro estar solas en esta casa" dijo Santana mientras dejaba el último libro que había leído en la biblioteca de su casa.

"Es cierto" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la oficina, en donde había dejado la sorpresa.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Santana entrando detrás de ella en la habitación y viendo justo el momento en que Rachel se daba vuelta con el pequeño paquete. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Te dije que la sorpresa de Tina iba a hacer que tuvieras una sorpresa" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de su esposa y llevándola hacia el cuarto que compartían.

"Me gusta que de una forma u otra siempre terminemos en la cama" dijo Santana cuando vio que su esposa se sentaba en la cama.

"Esta es tu sorpresa" dijo Rachel abriendo el paquete. Dentro del mismo se encontraban dos collares, el colgante era un círculo perfecto, casi como un anillo y dos alas salían hacia sus costados. Eran las alas de una Batika. Santana pudo ver que había dos collares más, un poco más pequeños.

"Son para Lena y Noah." dijo Rachel siguiendo la mirada de su esposa. "¿Te gustan?"

"Son perfectos Rachel. Son realmente hermosos." dijo Santana conectando su mirada con la de su esposa.

"Como tú" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Cuál es la ocasión?" preguntó Santana agarrando uno de los collares y mirando que detrás de una de las alas estaban sus nombres unidos, y en la otra la fecha de nacimiento y el nombre de sus hijos.

"Me di cuenta de que perdiste el anterior anillo de bodas" dijo Rachel "y pensé que lo mejor era..."

"Pero son collares" dijo Santana tratando de ponerse uno.

"Espera" dijo Rachel dejando el paquete a un lado y pasando sus manos por el cuello de Santana para cerrar el seguro del collar.

"Gracias" dijo Santana agarrando la nuca de Rachel y estrellando sus labios en contra de los de la más pequeña.

"Te dije que esperaras" dijo Rachel cuando se separaron, agarrando nuevamente el paquete y levantando la pequeña bandeja de terciopelo que tenía los collares.

Debajo de la bandeja, Santana pudo ver dos anillos y rápidamente extendió una mano para agarrar uno de ellos.

"Rachel..." dijo viendo el anillo, también plateado, surcado en todo su diámetro por unas alas. Iguales a las del collar, pero estas parecían rodear toda la circunferencia por dentro y por fuera. "Esto es hermoso. ¿Los diseñaste vos?"

"Si" dijo la pequeña Batika poniéndose colorada.

"Siempre te dije que deberías dedicarte a la orfebrería." dijo Santana dejando el anillo en su lugar y cerrando el paquete para tirarse sobre su esposa.

"Quizás más adelante" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

Al cumplirse el plazo de 10 años dados a Cassandra para mejorar el Reino, la misma fue designada Reina por un siglo más, a partir de ese día.

Por lo tanto, todos sus conocidos y amigos se reunieron en la explanada del Castillo de los July y los humanos asistieron para poder ver la coronación oficial de un nuevo monarca. La mayoría de los humanos no habían visto a ningún rey o reina gobernarlos y era la mayoría que estaba de acuerdo con la monarquía.

Los intento de los mezcla de formar un nuevo partido de Poderes dejó de tener fuerza cuando se encontraron con que la mayor parte de la población estaba contenta con la monarquía. Todos podían comer, tenían un techo sobre su cabeza y tenían trabajo. Incluso tenían educación.

Ese mismo día fue el día en que Rachel le dijo despacio a Santana en su oído que estaba nuevamente embarazada.

* * *

Santana salió corriendo de la habitación después de que su esposa diera a luz. Tina fue la primera en notar la preocupación que emanaba de la Batika, pero decidió no decir nada. Quizás después de todo sea una sensación.

"Es una niña" dijo sonriendo y sus hijos se abalanzaron hacia ella para abrazarla y después ir corriendo hacia el cuarto. Pero no alcanzaron a entrar, ya que Santana los detuvo. "Dejen descansar a mamá." dijo frenándolos.

"Pero queremos conocer a nuestra hermanita" dijo Noah.

"Lo sé. Pero no es momento." dijo Santana. "Mañana podrán hacerlo."

"¿Por qué no ahora?" preguntó Noah. "Quiero ver a mamá"

"Ahora no" dijo Santana y se quedó en la puerta hasta que sus hijos se alejaron. Entró despacio y se encontró con Rachel durmiendo, abrazando a la pequeña bebé. Podía notar las pequeñas asomando en su espalda, pero el embarazo no había llegado a término. Había salido casi dos meses antes de lo estipulado y el parto había dejado a Rachel bastante cansada.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó la pequeña Batika al sentir que Santana se acostaba a su lado.

"Pensé que estabas dormida" respondió su esposa.

"¿Está bien?" volvió a preguntar Rachel.

"Si" dijo Santana. "Lo que me preocupa eres tú"

"Yo estoy bien. Nada de que preocuparse." dijo Rachel. "¿Cómo nos pudimos equivocar tanto?"

"Me parece que el error estuvo cuando se calculó tu fecha de gestación" dijo Santana.

"Quieres decir que la calcularon justo la misma semana que la concebí, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel

"No lo sé. Supongo. Pero no llevo cuenta de cada vez que tenemos sexo. Lo hacemos muy seguido" dijo Santana tratando de hacer sonreír a su esposa.

"¿Va a estar bien?" preguntó la pequeña Batika

"Va a estarlo. Igual que tú. Ahora trata de descansar"

"No dejaste entrar a los chicos"

"Estás cansada."

"Si, pero quieren conocer a su hermana"

"Pueden esperar hasta mañana"

"No lo creo" dijo Rachel señalando la ventana de su habitación. Santana pudo ver que estaba abierta y que sus hijos estaban ya dentro del cuarto.

"Bueno, entonces es mejor que le pongamos un nombre ahora que estamos todos juntos" dijo Santana.

* * *

Ana Berry López creció sana y fuerte a pesar de ese extraño parto, logrando ser la más alta de la familia cuando creciera.

"Mami...¿por qué siempre hablan de uds. dos?" había preguntado una vez Ana, y generado interés entre sus hermanos, quienes se acercaron a sus madres a escuchar la respuesta.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Santana recibiendo un codazo de su esposa. "¿Qué hice?" le preguntó en voz baja.

"No tenías que preguntar así. Solo tiene diez años" dijo Rachel.

"Está bien. ¿Cómo se lo hubieras preguntado vos?" preguntó Santana

"Odio cuando hacen eso" dijo Noah sentándose al lado de su hermana menor en el piso.

"Yo también" respondió Lena. "Pareciera que quieren hablar con nosotras y terminan hablando entre ellas, olvidándose de que le hicimos una pregunta"

"Ana, ¿a qué te estabas refiriendo?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su hija menor.

"Es que..." comenzó a decir la pequeña, notando que toda la atención estaba puesta en ella. "Siempre hablan de uds. y de la Reina. Y cuentan cosas de la revolución y que uds. dos se separaron y no se acordaban de la otra cuando se volvieron a ver. Y me llamó la atención, porque si no se acordaban, ¿cómo es que estamos nosotros aquí?"

"No es tan así" respondió Santana agarrando inmediatamente la cintura de su esposa.

"¿Cómo es entonces? Porque Ana tiene razón, nosotros lo escuchamos a eso toda nuestra vida. Y muchas veces, tía Tina dice que le encantaría tener una relación tan hermosa como la que uds. tienen en la que parece que no existen problemas" dijo Lena

"A mi tía Tina me dijo que le gustaría que todos fueran Batikas, por lo menos en el aspecto romántico, pero no entendí que quiere decir" dijo Noah.

"¿Qué aprenden uds. en la escuela?" preguntó Santana.

"Las Batikas solo tenemos un amor de por vida" dijo Rachel. "No hay mujer más hermosa u hombre más hermoso que la persona a la que amamos. No engañamos porque no es algo que nuestro cuerpo desee. Solo buscamos el cuerpo de la persona a la que amamos"

"¿O sea que nos vamos a enamorar y nunca más vamos a dejar de amar a esa persona?¿Qué pasa si se muere?" preguntó Lena.

Las dos Batikas adultas se miraron, sabían que la más grande de sus hijas estaba sintiendo cosas por algún chico, pero no podían sacarle todavía la información.

"No lo sabemos" dijo Santana. "Creo que tendrías que ir al Reino de los Poderes y buscar a alguna Batika que haya pasado por eso"

"¿Cómo que no lo saben?¿Acaso están juntas desde que nacieron?" preguntó Noah.

"Nos conocemos más o menos desde esa época" dijo Santana

"Y estamos juntas desde que cumplimos la mayoría de edad" respondió Rachel

"¿Desde los 21?" preguntó Lena

"No." dijo Santana. "En el Reino de los Poderes la mayoría de edad es a los 30. Recuerden que somos poderes. No nos movemos con el tiempo"

"¿Cuántos años tienen?" preguntó Ana, quien se estaba molestando porque no le estaban respondiendo su pregunta.

"Mas de dos mil" respondió Rachel. "Y puedo sentir que quieres que respondamos tu pregunta, así que prefiero que volvamos al tema así no tenemos otro ataque"

"Si, mis libros no pueden sufrir más porque no te respondemos" dijo Santana

"Hace más de 7 siglos atrás, este Reino fue víctima de una revolución y el sol cambio de color. Se tardó mucho tiempo en saber que o quien era la causa de todo, pero como Poderes, nosotras sufrimos consecuencias." dijo Rachel

"A pesar de que nos mantuvimos al margen de la revolución, su madre y yo fuimos separadas por una persona que hizo que yo perdiera la memoria" continuó Santana

"Y yo, rompí reglas intentando encontrar a Santana llegando demasiado tarde y terminando presa."

"Vagué casi 7 siglos sin recordar mi pasado hasta que Cassandra fue nombrada Reina y me dijeron un nombre. Un nombre que comenzó a obsesionarme y a acosarme en sueños, como si de una llave se tratara."

"Y yo estuve casi 7 siglos en una mazmorra del Castillo, acusada injustamente mirando lo que pasaba en el mundo pero no en este reino, hasta que Cassandra dio la orden de que me saquen de ahí"

"Paso un tiempo hasta que recordé todo. Meses pensando en porque el nombre Rachel generaba cosas en mi. Y no ayudaba que su madre no me mirara a los ojos, ya que mi obsesión crecía por montones"

"Hasta el día en que la miré a los ojos..." dijo Rachel mirando a Santana.

"Esperen, esperen" dijo Noah levantándose del piso y tapando los ojos de sus madres. "¿Podrían contarnos bien como es todo?"

"Como una historia de verdad que yo pueda entender" dijo Ana

"¿Cómo empezaría una historia así...?" se preguntó Rachel.

"Yo puedo empezarla..." dijo Santana agarrando más fuerte a Rachel. "¿Están listos?" preguntó mirando a sus hijos quienes asintieron ansiosos.

"**Rachel Berry.**

**Un nombre que muchos habían olvidado o sentían lástima al recordarlo, simplemente porque todos sabían que estaba en lo más fondo del castillo real, en las mazmorras más alejadas, siendo alimentada una vez por semana, como mucho.**

**Rachel Berry, la parte neutral en la gran revolución Incluso había sido llevada a juicio, después de que la revolución hubiera ganado. Le exigieron que explicara sus razones. Y lo hizo. Siendo ella parte del partido que había comenzado la gran revolución no estaba de acuerdo. Había perdido demasiado mientras se peleaba. Y Rachel solo dijo unas cuantas palabras que conmocionaron a los antirevolucionarios y a los mismo revolucionarios que no estaban en el nuevo gobierno. Sus palabras habían sido: "Va a suceder lo mismo"**

**Y sabía que probablemente ya habían pasado siglos en la superficie y todos habían cambiado. Incluso muchos de ellos hoy por hoy ya no existían. Incluso ella. ¿Cómo seguiría ella?**

**Era la maldición de esas mazmorras.**

**Ella solo quedaba en los libros de historia..."**

**FIN.**

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la demora. _

_Por un lado, estoy hasta las manos con la facultad y sin embargo acá estoy, terminando de escribir._

_Por otro cumplí funciones como tía y no tenía tiempo de escribir. _

_Otra de las cosas, por donde vivo hubo incendios, no se podía ni respirar y para culminarla, un temblor que nos dejó temblando durante horas._

_Y para terminar estoy enamorada de esta historia. Tanto la amo (si, ya sé que es mía, pero no puedo creerlo todavía y me encanta) que no podía encontrar en mi la vuelta para el final. Porque no quería que termine, pero tenía que hacerlo. No quiero que sufra como muchas historias que uno puede leer. No quiero arruinarla y sé que puede no llegar a seguir siendo tan buena. _

_La he leído tantas veces que seguramente cuando lea este capítulo me diga: no me gusta. Así que espero que no se sorprendan si de acá a un mes hay un nuevo capítulo porque en todo caso será un final alternativo. _

_No estoy conforme con el final, pero porque no quería que termine. _

_Escribí algo que no sabía que era capaz de escribir, y era fantasía. Quizás para la próxima ya le inventó nombres a los lugares._

_Antes de terminar de hablar, quiero agradecerles los favorites, los follows y sobre todo las reviews._

_**Riverchele:** Cassie y Tina no sé como surgió pero bueno, necesitaba unirlas con alguien. Me alegra que la combinación te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por la compañía en todos estos capítulos y por animarte a leer la historia. Y por todas las reviews. Besos! _

_**Eli: **y aquí está el final. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y acompañarme en cada capítulo. Cuidate! _

_**Ixiam:** probablemente, no sé. Tengo que hacer muchas secuelas. Pero es como que Batika se me quedó pegada. Quizás me haga un tatuaje sobre los collares que aparecen en este capítulo. Gracias por acompañarme en cada capítulo y por todas las reviews! Saludos!_

_**Yanval: **muchas gracias por las reviews y por leer esta historia. Lamentablemente mi capacidad de dibujar es indirectamente proporcional a mi capacidad de escribir. ¿O era directamente? Bueno, mientras mejor escribo peor dibujo (comprobado científicamente). Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron:** muchas gracias por todas las reviews, Vicky y sobre todo por todas tus portadas y las de esta historia en particular. Realmente me encanta que me acompañes en todas y me hayas acompañado en esta. Besos! Espero que estés bien!_

_**BelleBerryD:** jajaja, tienen 3 en este! Jajaja. Muchas gracias por ser este uno de tus fics favoritos y acompañarme leyéndola y dejando reviews en todos los capítulos. Gracias por decirme que soy la mejor de FF, pero no lo creo. Seguro que hay mejores que yo dando vueltas. Que tengas un gran fin de semana y saludos! Gracias por la review! _

_Bueno, ahora voy terminando o no._

_Esta historia, no sé si lo conté, comenzó como un julyberry e iba a hacer un one shot. Después terminó siendo pezberry y este multi chapter que me eriza la piel en momentos. E insisto, a veces creo que alguien se metió en mi y lo escribió desde mi cuerpo porque realmente cuando releo los capítulos no puedo creerlo. _

_El género fantástico es algo que me atrapa y siempre me ronda una historia en la cabeza. Y la verdad, me gustó demasiado como quedó esta que no creo que me anime a hacer un pezberry del mismo estilo a no ser que mantenga estos personas, estas Batikas, esta historia._

_Realmente les agradezco haberse animado a leer el primer capítulo y engancharse en él. Y seguir leyéndolo._

_Muchas gracias._

_Besos Kitties._

_Lore._


End file.
